Total Drama: The Reboot
by GingerFrancophile
Summary: In a re-imagining of the first season of this beloved show, the original 22 contestants are pitted against each other in a whole new fight, with new friendships, rivalries and even relationships on the table. It's clear that this is gonna be a crazy ride.
1. Episode 1 : A Big Wawanakwa Welcome Pt 1

To say it was sunny would be an understatement in this situation; the sun was beating down onto the earth, and in particular, one specific, rotted, old, rather disgusting looking dock jutting out into a crystal-clear ocean. On that very dock stood one man, a blue overshirt and khaki trousers adorned his frame and dark sunglasses hid his eyes from both the sun and those around him. This man is Chris McLean: model, actor, and TV star and he was on that dock for one very exciting project, one that would propel his career to new and exciting heights never before reached.

A red light on a camera turned on indicating that the show was rolling and quick as a flash his sunglasses were off his face and a bright pearly smiled radiated out of the man's mouth. He gave the camera a flattering look and burst into a speech, prepared long before this moment.

"Hello all who are watching and welcome to the island of Wawanakwa! Somewhere off the coast of Muskoka Canada! My name is Chris McLean and I am here to announce that you're gonna be in for the ride of your lives! From across all of Canada I have managed to gather 22 teens who are all ready to give their all in 6 weeks of gruelling competition for $100,000!" Chris raised his arms in exclamation as he let the moment sink in before continuing.

"Of course, it's not going to be easy for these guys, they'll have to endure this wonderful summer camp donated to us by the Canadian Moose Rangers!" The camera pans to show a rather run-down looking summer camp, it definitely wouldn't be winning any awards any time soon.

"They'll have to compete in challenges and at the end of the day vote off one of their own. The aim of the game is to be the last camper standing, and when you are, that cheque is all yours!" He grinned at the camera once more and nodded his head.

"I think we all get the gist, so let's get to meeting these 22 campers who are fighting for the money." Just as he finished his sentence, a small boat pulls up to the dock carrying an athletic girl holding a surfboard in her arms, her blond hair tied into a ponytail. She smiled calmly as she walked off of the boat and took in her surroundings.

"You know, this doesn't look like the beach I was promised." She observed, raising a quizzical brow at the host.

"Oh yeah, about that, um, budget cuts." The host raised his hands in defence as the girl, now known to be named Bridgette shook her head and smirked slightly.

"I'm sure it'll be fun either way." She smiled and picked up the bag that had been thrown from the boat at her feet. She took the initiative and walked to the end of the dock, awaiting the arrival of her fellow campers.

A new boat swiftly followed the departure of the last – this one carrying a boy with a guitar strapped to his back and longer black hair. Once the boat had fully stopped, he picked up his suitcase from the deck and walked down to meet Chris; he held out his hand for a shake which the host gladly took, grinning all the while.

"This is Trent everybody!" Chris announced to the whole crown of Bridgette who waved from further down the dock.

"It's a pleasure to be here bro." Trent nodded with a smile on his face, "I'm just here to have a good time and get some good time in to write my songs."

"Yeah well good luck with that." Chris said with a knowing smirk as Trent walked over to stand with Bridgette. Almost as if on cue, the next boat turned up carrying a shorter girl wearing a pair of worn out dungarees and a bright, infectious smile. She bounds off of the boat, the wide smile never once leaving her face as she stops right in front off Chris. Her eyes widen in awe as she looks at him.

"Omg, Chris McLean! I just wanted to let you know that I loved you in that one badminton movie. You were so good, I can't even explain." She gushed, "Can I please get your autograph? Bertha would be so jealous."

"Thank you so much Beth." Chris beamed, even wider than before, a seemingly impossible feat. "I'll hook you up with an autograph once the competition's over." He winked at the girl who swooned on the spot.

"Thank you so much Mr McLean." Beth smiled again, quickly hugging the man who looks slightly off put for the slightest of seconds before returning to his positive demeanour. He gestures for Beth to stand with the other two, an order which she gladly follows.

The next boat draws up with a very skinny boy sitting on the deck with a book in his hands. When the boat stops at the dock, he raises his rather large head and casts an eye around and lets out an audible sigh. Picking himself up with some slight effort he walked down to the dock and gave a glare to the host.

"Wow, this resort looks even better than the pictures." He drawled, a venomous edge dripped into his voice.

"We do aim to please Noah." Chris replied back with a smirk.

"You'll please me when you cut me the cheque Chris." Noah called back, already half way to the other contestants.

"We love a bit of confidence!" Chris called back, eager to make sure that he got the last word, he was met with a dismissive wave from the boy, now known as Noah. Just on time one more boat drew up to the dock, this time with a girl on its bow. Her dark black hair was tied into a bun on the back of her head and a scowl was etched into her face. She picked up her bags and walked calmly onto the dock, nodding at Chris on her way past.

"This is Eva everyone!" Chris announced, clearly put out by being ignored. Eva dropped her bags onto the dock, resounding in a large crash. Noah raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's in there? A body?" He asked, his signature sarcasm continuing to seep into his voice.

"There can be." Eva answered curtly, not taking her eyes off of the horizon nor removing the scowl from her face. Noah took that as his cue to not push any further and returned to his book.

Another boat was pulling in at the same time, this one was carrying a larger boy, with a wide frame and a serene smile. He stepped off the boat with his suitcase and shook Chris' hand.

"Nice to meet you buddy, at least someone here has manners." Chris noted with a happy smile. "This is DJ." Chris announced to the camera.

"Well my momma raised me right." DJ said with a smile. "Manners don't cost you a dime."

"Very true facts." Chris nodded sagely before turning back to DJ. "Just go stand over with the rest of the cast over there." He explained, the muscled boy followed his request and joined the others at the end of the dock. Another boat pulled up as he left, this one carried two girls, wearing matching outfits. They were holding hands and jumping up and down, clearly struggling to hide their excitement.

"Oh my gosh, I'm like so excited to be here." The first one, the skinnier of the two, exclaimed in a rather loud voice.

"Oh my gosh, like me too, I can't wait for us to spend the summer together." The other girl echoed, jumping up and down with her counterpart. They both picked up their suitcases, again in matching patterns and walked down onto the dock.

"Katie." Chris said pointing to the skinnier of the two girls. "And Sadie." He said pointing the larger girl. "It's good to have you both here." Chris smiled again, turning on his charm.

"Oh my gosh, like Chris is so much hotter in real life." Sadie whispered not so discreetly in Katie's ear.

"Oh my gosh, like you're so right." Katie said, looking intensely at Chris' face. "He's like, a lot shorter than he looked in that movie though."

"I think you're right, oh my gosh." Sadie giggled, both girls oblivious to the fact that Chris was right next to them and heard every word.

"Right thanks you two, really appreciating the self confidence boost, go stand with the others." Chris interrupted their little chat with a pout, pointing the two down the other end of the dock.

"Oh my gosh, Chris we're like so sorry oh my gosh." Sadie gushed, holding her face in shame.

"Yeah like, so, so, sorry." Katie echoed, nodding profusely. Chris just pointed to the end of the dock in response, still sulking. The two girls took their suitcases and walked with sheepish looks standing among their new castmates.

One more boat, one more contestant: this one carried a boy of average height, he wore normal looking clothes, his only defining feature being the blue toque that adorned his head. Oh, and the finger that was firmly lodged up his nostril as he looked at the open seas around him. He disembarked the boat with his luggage and walked over to Chris.

"I didn't realise that water could be so blue eh." He mentioned, seemingly to himself but also the whole area.

"I'll guess that this is your first time to an island then Ezekiel." Chris commented, apparently having forgotten the small moment of abuse he received accidentally from the two BFFs.

"That would be aboot right eh." Ezekiel said, nodding with awe. "I think I saw a shark."

"That's wonderful buddy." Chris said with a smile, giving Ezekiel a firm pat on the back. Chris had intended for that to mean Ezekiel walked over to the other teenagers, not forming a nice little congregation. Sadly, the boy was not the best at social cues and stood rooted to the spot, his finger still in his nose – a fact which grossed out more than a few of the other campers.

"Hey Ezekiel, buddy, that's your cue to go stand with your new friends." Chris urged the boy, who finally understood the gesture and walked over to the others. As could be expected, another boat pulled up to the dock, this one carried another boy, he was small, much like Noah, but he lacked the scowl on his face. Instead he had a wide toothy smile and wide puppy-like eyes. The boat he was stood on pulled up to the dock and he disembarked, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Cody! Welcome to Wawanakwa!" Chris greeted the boy, now known as Cody, who smiled at Chris.

"Hey there man, this is gonna be so awesome." Cody said, his smile still stuck on his face.

"Damn right it is my dude." Chris agreed as Cody also walked to the end of the dock. Next to arrive was a girl with pale skin and black with hair with teal streaks running through it. Her face held a scowl that could've rivaled Noah and Eva. She glared at Chris as she stomped off of the boat.

"Real cute, a total resort." She drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Chris responded, choosing to ignore the sarcastic tone in the girl's voice. "You're gonna have the best time Gwen." He continued; voice saccharine sweet.

"I'd rather pluck out both of my eyebrows hair by hair" Gwen rolled her eyes and walked away from the man, not deigning to stand near him anymore.

"We sure do have some feisty teens with us, that only means that the drama is gonna be _epic_!" Chris narrated to the camera the excitement evident in his voice. The boat carried a boy in a red tracksuit and matching sweatband wrapped around his head. He was fistpumping at the dock as the boat pulled in. He attempted to vault over the railing at the front of the boat, but his foot just caught it as he cleared the rail; the boy was sent reeling and landed onto the dock. Face first.

Bridgette and DJ came running over to the boy, their instincts taking over as the latter put his arms under the boy's shoulders and lifted him up.

"Hey man, are you okay?" DJ asked, getting the boy to follow his finger, making sure his brain was still working. It was.

"Yeah dude, I'm like great, that was so wicked!" The boy shouted, throwing his arms up into the air.

"He's right, that was so wicked, sick wipeout!" Chris echoed, patting the boy on the back, "This is Tyler." Chris introduced.

"You know you could at least be a little concerned for his safety." Bridgette scolded, folding her arms at the host. "Tyler could've been seriously injured."

"Yeah but he's not." Chris said with a shrug as Bridgette and DJ walked Tyler back to the rest of the campers, his suitcase being pulled along behind him.

The next boat carried a girl a shock of orange hair, she is grinning from ear to ear and leaning dangerously over the railing, letting the wind blow through her hair. As the boat stops moving the girl mounts the railing and does a front flip onto the dock, landing with her arms in the air. She is awarded with a smattering of applause from her fellow contestants and a smile from Chris.

"You made it look better than Tyler over there." Noah smirked, giving a point to Tyler who was rubbing his cheek, undoubtedly going to bruise in the next couple of days.

"That's Izzy for you!" The girl cackled, "Master acrobat and gymnast!" She struck a pose. Quick as a flash she was behind Chris and rather creepily whispering in his ear, "Just so we're clear there isn't any satellite coverage or like, cellphones?"

"Um, no?" Chris looked decidedly creeped out as the girl nodded before cartwheeling over to the other campers. "Izzy definitely is something." Chris shook his head as another boat pulled into dock. This one carried a boy with a shocking green mohawk and piercings adorning his face. He stepped off of the boat with a neutral expression, running his eyes over the others gather at the end of the dock.

"Duncan, nice to see you." Chris was a master of changing his personality on the drop of a dime, his off-put expression changed seamlessly to one of warmth and welcome.

"Good to be here." He looked over the others again, "And by the looks of it, I'll be leaving here a whole lot richer." His cockiness was met with raised eyebrows from a few of the campers.

"Love your confidence dude, but I can promise you that it's not going to be that easy." Chris chuckled rather darkly as Duncan sauntered over to the rest of the campers. He winked at Eva whose only response was to crack her knuckles and snarl. Another boat was pulling into the dock once more, this one carried a larger girl with long black hair. As the boat stopped, she stepped onto the dog with swagger, waving at the teens at the other end of the dock.

"Hey y'all! Leshawna is in the house baby."

"Hell yeah!" another voice came from behind Leshawna as another boat had pulled up, this one carried a boy with a large cowboy hat and an unbuttoned pink shirt. He walked onto the dock with a level of swagger almost as high as Leshawna's with a huge smile on his face. "This summer is gonna be so rad!" He declared.

Chris nodded along enthusiastically at the two, pleased to see sine excitement built up for his new show. "Glad to see some excited faces, go over and meet your new friends over at the other end. We've almost met everyone now."

The two walked over to the ever-growing group of teens, Geoff gasped and ran over to DJ.

"How did you get so ripped? That's like insane dude." DJ chuckled nervously in response, not quite sure how to take the compliment.

"Oh, you know, just playing football and eating right." DJ laughed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "You're not looking too bad yourself though." He was quick to gesture at Geoff's own stomach which was on show.

"Thanks bro, I worked hard for that." The two shared a small chuckle as the next boat rocked up to the dock. This boat carried a tall slender girl with long back hair. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses that hid her eyes. The boat stopped and she stepped off of it with grace and poise. Her face was hidden but you could tell that her eyes were piercing. She snapped her fingers and her bags were brought out by a nervous looking boy who was on the boat, obviously a production assistant for the show.

"Thank you, sweetie." Heather said, smiling sweetly at the boy who just nodded profusely in response.

"Heather." Chris nodded, "You sure do know how to make an entrance." He conceded.

The girl took her sunglasses off to look at Chris as well as her competitors, she glared at the host. "You clearly don't know what a five-star resort is though, do you?" She snarled.

"Nope not at all, but you're here so tough luck!" Chris exclaimed with glee, Heather scoffed and walked over to the other teens, some of the meeker among them like Beth and DJ took a small step back when the girl entered their presence.

The next boat carried a boy with orange hair, he carried a keyboard under his arm. He stepped onto the dock with a heavy sigh and looked at Chris.

"This is Harold." Chris introduced. The boy nodded, breathing heavily as he did so, like he had a blocked nose.

"So, we're staying at this gross summer camp?" He asked the host, to which he nodded, "Awesome, all of my skills are gonna pay off." He said enthusiastically, walking over to the other teens as another boat pulled up to dock; this one carried a girl with brown hair and a confident smirk.

She stepped onto the dock and smiled at the group,

"Hi everyone, my name is Courtney and we're all gonna have a great time this summer." She announced; she was met with mainly blank stares, a couple of nods and a few scoffs from the ruder members of the group.

"Not likely princess, even with you to look at." The response came from Duncan, who winked at the dignified girl, she was immediately flustered and struggled to find the words to respond.

"Settle down kids." Chris joked, "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves." Courtney rolled her eyes but kept the cheerful demeanour on her face as she stood as far away from Duncan as she could. Another boat pulled onto the dock; this one carried a larger boy with blond hair who was screaming in delight into the sky. The boy stepped onto the dock and began laughing.

"Boy am I so glad to be here." He exclaimed, "Chris McLean! Gimme five!" He held out his hand which Chris slapped with a smile.

"Owen my man, welcome to Wawanakwa." The host clearly liked the loud and excited boy. Owen walked over to the other teens and was introducing himself excitedly. Most people were kind enough to return the gesture, kindly introducing themselves to the boy. Heather is not most people.

"Ew don't look at me weirdo." She scoffed, turning her entire body away from him. Owen looked put out but didn't let it stop him. A hand touched his back which belonged to Beth.

"Don't worry, she's like that with everyone." She smiled, "I'm Beth." She introduced herself and was soon scooped up into a hug by the jolly giant.

"Hi Beth, I'm Owen." He said, as the two laughed at their meeting. Heather rolled her eyes again and muttered under her breath.

"Weirdos."

"Alright guys! Here comes our last boat!" Chris announced both to the cameras and to the group of teenagers scattered on the dock. They all turned to the end of the dock where one last boat pulled up. Multiple contestants rubbed their eyes to look at the boat again which seemed to glow brighter than all of the others. On it were two people, standing next to each other and looking off into the distance, their skin glowing under the sun. Several mouths dropped at the displays of sheer beauty. One was a boy with deep tanned skin with a serene smile on his face. The other was a blond girl her hair held back by a blue bandana, she was also smiling brightly off into the distance, a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boat stopped at the dock and the two disembarked, the boy holding the girl's hand to help her hop off.

"Justin and Lindsay." Chris said to them, "Nice of you two to drop by," Justin nodded in response while Lindsay giggled.

"Of course Chip." She said laughing lightly. Her forgetfulness raised a couple of eyebrows from the cast.

"Lindsay, my name is Chris." The host reminded her with his smile still plastered on his face.

"Are you sure Chet?" Lindsay questioned with a furrowed brow. "Now I'm just confused." She walked away from Chris who stood bewildered at the girl. Justin just shrugged and walked over to the others as well.

"Right well, anyway." Chris started, shaking his head and getting back into his groove. "Thanks to those two for giving us an awesome shot for our promo! Now that all of you are here, I would like to officially welcome you all to Total Drama Island!" The host exclaimed; this was met with various cheers from the more excitable members of the group. "Now as you all know, you're here to be competing for 100,000 dollars, 100,000 big ones and all you have to do, is outlast every single person standing next to you. Sounds easy right?" Everyone gave small glances to the people besides them, sizing up their competition. "They may be your friends now, but they're also going to be your rivals, your enemies and your obstacles on your journey to the prize money." His speech was getting the contestants riled up, they were ready to take this game by storm.

"Now, if you'd all like to gather together and pose for the cast picture that would be wonderful." Everyone huddled together as Chris pulled out a small digital camera. "Everyone say Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa!" The cast shouted with the exception of a few as Chris snapped the picture without any trouble. The host turned to the camera and gave it a deadpan stare.

"What you thought we were going to pull some cheap trick? We're above that dudes." He rolled his eyes and turned back to the cast. "Right! Now if you'd all like to follow me I'll give you a tour of the communal areas here on camp where you'll get to be spending your summer." Chris began to lead the contestants in a march down off the dock and onto the island itself. He pointed to a large building set up right in the middle of a clearing.

"This here is our cafeteria, where our wonderful chef will cook three square meals a day, just for you guys. Let's go in and meet him!" Chris said as he walked into the cafeteria, the group followed suit.

The cafeteria itself was decorated much like your average camp dining hall, with high wooden rafters and two rows of benches laid out nice and neatly with cute tablecloths coloured red and green. The walls were old and slightly rotted and the floor looked like it had seen better days, but the room served its purpose.

"Ugh, it smells like something died in here." Duncan moaned, crinkling his nose in disgust, as if by magic a knife was flung at his head, a knife that he only managed to duck under with nanoseconds to spare. "Dude, what the hell?" He announced to the mystery assailant who was standing in a doorway on the other side of the cafeteria.

"That would be Chef Hatchet." Chris smirked as the mystery man stepped out from the shadows. He was a large imposing man wearing a grubby chef's uniform.

"My name is Chef Hatchet!" He shouted, "You will address me as Chef, Sir or not at all!" He continued, getting into the faces of the contestants. "I will serve you up food, and you will eat the food! If you don't like the food, then complain to someone that isn't me! Because I! Don't! Care!" He finished on a particularly loud note which caused a couple of contestants to jump.

"Wow, you're so hard, you got 'mom' tattooed on your arm?" Noah asked with his usual deadpan sneer. He was promptly picked up by the man much larger than himself and held up to his face.

"I hear you make another smartass comment like that again! And that knife I threw at the punk boy is going to be aimed for _your_ head, do you hear me pipsqueak?!"

"Yes sir." Noah cringed, voice barely above a whisper as Chef dropped him onto the ground. Chris simply chuckled darkly as he walked back towards the door of the cafeteria.

"Man, I love that guy." Chris announced dreamily as he walked back out into the open air.

Next on his tour was a set of two buildings, each one split again into two parts. Again, with red and green colourings.

"These are gonna be your cabins." Chris announced, "It's where you're going to be able to sleep at night and gossip, talking about boys and girls and all that fun stuff you kids do." Chris joked as he continued walking, "We'll get you set up in there later."

He continued walking to another building just off from the campers.

"This is where the bathrooms are, boys on the left, girls on the right. Yes, they're communal no you can't have an ensuite Heather." Chris continued, walking quickly through this part of the tour, his dig was not unnoticed by Heather who once more rolled her eyes at the man.

The final stop on the tour was what seemed to be a typical outhouse.

"Here is probably the most interesting place and what will be the most frequented place on the whole island." Chris announced.

"Didn't you say that we had bathrooms literally thirty seconds that way?" Gwen said gesturing back to the washrooms.

"Yes, yes, I did Gwen, this is not your average outhouse, oh no! This is the only place where you can be truly alone. Well where you and a camera recording your every thought can be alone. That's right, in here is where you can come to air all your dirty laundry without your fellow campers hearing all the crap you're talking about them." Chris finished with a smirk on his face. "Now why don't you all go and form a line and give a little opening sentence to the camera that we can use to introduce you." Chris said as the contestants lined up outside the outhouse.

* * *

**(Confessional Time Baby – and boy it's a doozy)**

**BRIDGETTE: **This should definitely be interesting. I'm not quite sure what to expect but I'm here to play and I'm here to win.

**TRENT:** This place might even be better than that resort we were promised. Being with nature always helps get my creative juices flowing.

**BETH: **This is actually so exciting, pretty much my only friend back home is Bertha so it's gonna be really cool to meet all these new people.

**NOAH: **It's been maybe two hours and I can already tell that these people are going to be insufferable, oh the things I do for money.

**EVA:** I'm here to win and I'll crush anyone who gets in my way!

**DJ: **I don't think I was expecting people here to be so scary but I gotta push through for my momma.

**KATIE: (SADIE is also sat with her in the outhouse) **Oh my god I'm like so excited to spend the summer with you Sadie.

**SADIE: **Oh my god, I'm so excited to spend the summer with you too Katie!

**EZEKIEL: **My mom said that it'll be really good for me to leave the house, eh, so here I am.

**CODY: **A lot of people would say that I'm too weak or scrawny to be able to compete with some of the people here but I'm not afraid of them. I'm gonna win this. (**He pumps his fist into the air only to hit it on the wall of the outhouse. He cries out in pain and begins cradling his hand)**

**GWEN: **I feel so utterly cheated at this present moment, oh the things I do for money (**She shakes her head and sighs)**

**TYLER: **Dude this is gonna be so totally awesome! (**Tyler also fist pumps the air and hits his hand on the wall of the outhouse in the same place as Cody, he lets out a groan and cradles his injured hand)**

**IZZY: **Izzy is gonna have so much fun! (**She looks around shiftily before sticking her head in the toilet bowl) **All clear… you can never be too safe…

**DUNCAN: **This competition is full of a bunch of pansies and losers. (**He smirks at the camera) **They won't know what hit 'em.

**LESHAWNA: **I'm playing hard and I'm playing fast baby, these suckers are gonna feel the power of Leshawna baby.

**GEOFF: **I'm just here to party my dudes, I haven't got time for all this negative energy I'm feeling at the moment. Just here to have a good summer.

**HEATHER: **Ugh, I can't believe I got roped into this disgusting summer camp! Chris is so going to hear from my parents! (**A fly buzzes past her head and she instinctively reaches out to slap the creature. Only to miss and slam her hand into the wall of the outhouse. She let out a small expletive and began cradling her hand.)**

**HAROLD: **Not that many people seem so happy to be here, which is all to my benefit because it just means even less competition to compete with my mad skills. (**Harold nods at the camera and looks very confident in himself)**

**COURTNEY: **(**She has a small smirk on her face as she addresses the camera) **As a CIT I'm more than qualified to be able to win this game, I've got all the skills to make sure that these people both like me and follow my rules. The rules where I win.

**OWEN: **I hope that Chef guy cooks really nice food (**He chuckled to himself at the thought of food until his stomach rumbles) **I'm actually really hungry

**LINDSAY: (She is not looking at the camera but instead in the toilet bowl.) **Is this where the camera is?

**JUSTIN: **The plan is just to stay inconspicuous and let other people pick each other off while they forget about me. That or they'll keep me around because I'm fun to look at **(He winks at the camera)** and can you blame them?

* * *

"Right! Now that we've got that out of the way! Follow me once more and I'll take you to the most sacred place on the entire island." Chris led the whole group to a firepit set up in the middle of another clearly with tree stumps set up around it on one side. On the other side stood a small podium. The fire was currently unlit due to it being daytime but during the night it was clear that it would produce a rather sizable flame.

"This here is the Campfire, the place where your dreams are both made, and destroyed." Chris explained, "When your team loses the challenge you will be sent to this campfire where you will have to vote off one member of your team, that member will be eliminated from the game and will not be able to return, _ever._" Chris finished. "Now on the topic of teams, let's get you sorted right now. If I say your name, please go stand on the other side of the logs." Chris pulled out a sheet of paper and began listing off the names.

"Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Noah, Justin, Heather, Leshawna, Cody, Owen, Beth and finally…" Chris looked up as the first ten campers wandered over to the other side of the campfire as he surveyed the remaining twelve. "No that's never going to work." He muttered to himself before looking back at his paper and quickly regaining his composure. "And Izzy!" He announced, the girl let out a small whoop and flipped over to the rest of her teammates.

"That means that: Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Tyler, Katie and Sadie, you are all the other team and may stand here on this side." Chris recited as the two teams gathered together on their own respective sides.

"Now you guys." Chris said pointing at the first team. "You guys are going to be known as the Screaming Gophers." He threw them a green roll of fabric which Trent caught and unfurled into a large picture, of a well, screaming gopher.

"That name sure is interesting." Cody laughed as he looked the picture on the sheet. "Accurate likeness to a gopher too I guess."

"And you guys here." Chris said pointing to the other team, "You guys are the Killer Bass." He threw a red sheet to this team which Courtney caught and unfurled to show a picture of, you guessed it, a killer bass.

"Now that's a real team name," Eva smirked, "We're gonna be killers alright." Her joy was rather off-putting to members of both the other team and her own.

"Now that we've got that out of the way we can get on with getting you all settled into the cabins!" Chris announced, ignoring the commentary of the two teams. He led them back to the two cabins, decorated in red and green. "If you haven't already guessed, the green cabins are for the Gophers and the red cabins are for the Bass. Boys are on the left-hand side and girls are on the right, just like the washrooms." Chris explained, "And don't worry, I've had your luggage brought into your rooms by our lovely interns already, so you just have to get yourself settled in. You have thirty minutes before the next challenge, I'll be waiting by the campfire." Chris laughed as he walked back in the direction of the campfire.

* * *

**(Killer Bass Boys side)**

The six boys are all gathered in the room, sorting out who gets to sleep in what bed. The bed is decorated with red once again, and has three sets of bunk beds, all with red bed coverings. There was one window that looked out onto the forest around the camp.

"I'm sleeping on this bunk." Duncan declared as he threw his luggage onto the top of one of the bunks and climbed up to it.

"I'll take the bottom." Tyler announced, climbing in under Duncan.

"Less chance of you falling out of bed then klutz." Duncan responded with a chuckle that no one else shared.

"I think I'll sleep up here." Geoff announced, eager to change the topic, while picking the top of another bunk.

"I'll take this one then." DJ said with a smile, sliding into the bunk under Geoff's, now two fast friends.

"I guess that leaves us." Harold noticed, mainly talking to Ezekiel while putting his keyboard on the bottom of the last bunk. This was followed by Ezekiel climbing into the bunk above him and getting himself comfortable.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers Boys' Side)**

A similar situation was taking place in the other boys' cabin.

"I don't mind taking this bottom bunk guys." Owen declared as he set himself up.

"Oh, thank god." Noah muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes slightly. "I'm taking this bottom bunk." He stated, picking the bunk on the other side of the room to Owen.

"I'll sleep above you Noah." Cody said, throwing his bag onto the top.

"And I don't mind sleeping above you Owen." Trent mentioned, leaning his guitar against the wall and putting his bags on the top bunk. "I guess that leaves you in that bunk Justin. Is that okay with you?"

"Totally fine." Justin said with a smile, setting himself up in the empty bunk bed.

* * *

**JUSTIN**: I always wanted the bunk bed to myself; people need to learn that sometimes shutting up gets you what you want.

* * *

**(Killer Bass Girls' Side)**

The same situation is happening here as can be expected. Eva immediately walked over to the bunk at the far end of the room and dropped her bags on the floor.

"This bed's mine, I would suggest that you don't sleep near it." She threatened, and people were not eager to push it any further.

"Well obviously like me and Katie will sleep in the same bed." Sadie said, putting her bags on the bottom bunk and Katie's on the top bunk.

"Aw you remembered that I don't like the bottom bunk." Katie gushed hugging Sadie.

"Of course, I did, you're my BFFF!" Sadie squealed; her voice soon joined by Katie's to create a rather high-pitched whine. They were both shut up when a pillow was sent flying at their heads.

"Shut up before I make you shut up." Eva growled. The technique was very effective, and the girls quietened down rather quickly.

"I guess this leaves us Bridgette." Courtney smiled, "Would you like to sleep on the top or bottom bunk?" She asked, trying to be accommodating.

"It's probably best that I sleep on the bottom, I'm not the best with ladders." Bridgette admitted as she put her stuff on the bottom bunk and Courtney put hers on the top.

"Well that settles it." Courtney said with a nod. "Let's go out there and win!" She said, attempting to be encouraging but succeeding in only being kind of annoying.

* * *

**COURTNEY: **I'm really trying hard to take charge of my team but they're really stubborn. I've just got to be persistent and they'll come around.

**EVA:** I'm not here to make friends or be nice to people; I'm here to win.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers Girls' Side)**

Heather was sat on one of the bottom bunks filing her nails whilst the others discussed the sleeping arrangements.

"So, who wants to sleep with Miss Princess?" Gwen asked, gesturing her head over to Heather who put her now manicured finger up at Gwen.

"Izzy'll do it. She's met worse people in her life." The ginger girl proceeded to jump into the top bunk from the floor without so much as a thought towards the ladder.

"Well that settles that." Leshawna said with a small chuckle that hid her fear towards Izzy.

"I've been told not to go near high places because I'm a danger to myself." Lindsay mentioned, putting her stuff in one of the bottom bunks while Gwen and Leshawna looked on incredulously. There was no way this girl was that dangerous.

"I'll take the top bunk." Beth said with a smile.

"Omg we can talk about boys and stuff." Lindsay giggled which earned a scoff from Heather, but she didn't say anything further.

"I guess that leaves you and me Baby." Leshawna said with a smile, putting her stuff on the bottom of the last remaining bunk as Gwen put hers on the top.

"I wonder what Chris' first challenge is gonna be?" Beth asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Well it's the first day, I'm sure it's not going to be that bad." Gwen said with a smile.

* * *

**BETH: **She was so wrong…

**HEATHER: **So so so so so wrong…

**LESHAWNA:** Absolutely unbelievably wrong…

* * *

The scene cuts to the campers on top of a massive cliff looking down into the ocean below.

"Oh, you've got to be f***ing kidding me!" Gwen exclaimed as the camera cut to black.

* * *

So um, there you have it. This is kind of a small little project that I've started. I've been meaning to do this for a couple of years now but I've finally built up the courage to do it lmao. I hope you guys enjoyed and all that feel free to Review it and let me know what you thought. They'll probably be more chapters I just don't know when at this point so just make sure that you follow the story and then you won't miss an update ;)

Wishing you all the best and hoping that you're having a good day. Peace!


	2. Episode 1: A Big Wawanakwa Welcome Pt 2

**Wow! I'm busting out this chapter quick, yes I should be writing my college essays but I'm not and here we are so it's all fun and games, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**(Atop the really big cliff)**

After our short intermission, the contestants were still gathered at the top of the really tall cliff, huddled in their teams standing in front of their wonderous host. The man in question began to spout off a monologue that he had clearly rehearsed before.

"Welcome back, guys, gals and all in between, to Total Drama Island! Before the break we met all twenty-two of our wonderful contestants who are currently stood here in front of me to compete in our first challenge of the season, and boy is this one amazing!" He was giddy like a small child as he began to explain the rules of the challenge.

"For our not so eagled-eyed viewers, we are currently stood on top of Mount Wawanakwa, a cliff that rises over one thousand feet above the air. If you're not all that good at visualising, just take my word for it, it's really, really big! And for this challenge every single person here is gonna be jumping off of it!" His exclamation was meant by incredulous responses from the campers which only elicited a chuckle from Chris.

"Are you kidding me?!" Heather exclaimed, "Do you know the damage that could do? Think of my hair! I just got this done!"

"I was thinking more about the damage this would do to the bones in my body." DJ whimpered, clearly scared by the prospect of jumping.

"But that's not all guys!" Chris shouted to regain control of the teenagers, "Once jumping off the cliff you'll need to collect five coloured keys they're all sitting inside that little ring down below," He gestured and they all looked over the edge, indeed there was a little ring of yellow dots. "Green keys for Gophers and Red for Bass, because we're original. You'll need to take those keys along the beach and back to camp to unlock a box of puzzle pieces that you'll need to put together. A classic mix of both brains and brawns. And I should probably say that once you're onto the beach and out of the water, you can't go back in. You have one shot to grab that key." He smiled, clearly enjoying his challenge concept.

"And this is definitely safe?" Beth asked, her eyes rather wide.

"Well I had an intern test it out and he's still moving so I'm going to say yes." Chris replied, although it didn't assuage the contestants like he had intended.

* * *

**KATIE: (Sadie is still in the confessional with her, they just can't be apart) **Sadie this is like really scary, but at least I've got you to do this with me.

**SADIE: **And at least I've got you Katie, I don't think I could do this by myself, oh my gosh that'd be like so scary.

**KATIE: **Like so scary. Oh my gosh.

* * *

"So, who's going to start for us?" Chris asked excitedly, "This is a race, so you better make it snappy."

"Let's just get this over and done with." Eva grunted, "I don't have time for all this." She took a running start and dived off of the cliff, entering the water with efficiency. The velocity she gained while falling propelled her deeper into the ocean, straight to the floor where she picked up a small red key. She smirked to herself and swam to shore, awaiting the rest of her teammates.

Back up on the cliff it was impossible to tell if she had successfully grabbed the key, but everyone was far too scared to doubt her.

"Guys, we can't let them beat us." Trent stated, looking at the rest of his team, "I'll go first." He declared before taking a running leap off the cliff and landing successfully in the water and grabbing a green key from the ocean floor. Once he broke the surface again, he let out a small cheer and swam over to where Eva was also waiting.

"Wild rush huh?" He asked with a big grin, clearly feeling the adrenaline.

"Yeah." Eva replied bluntly once more; her steely gaze held at the top of the cliff waiting for the rest of her team to jump.

"Not much of a talker really then are you…" he muttered, now turning to look at the sand.

* * *

**EVA: **I'm not here to talk; I'm not here to make friends, just to win.

**TRENT:** Eva definitely is something, like a really big scary robot. Dude, that's a good song title. (**He starts scribbling some notes down in a notepad in his pocket)**

* * *

"Alright," Courtney began, taking charge of the group, "Let's set up an order and have people that are more likely to grab a key go at the end, so we don't have our weaker swimmers holding us back." The others couldn't deny that her plan had logic and soon they were set up in an order of weakest to strongest. Harold had found himself right at the front of the pack and he was not happy about it.

"Gosh, my skills are so much better than this." He lamented.

"Harold, we really don't have time to hear you complain." Courtney urged, "Let's just jump and get this over with." She watched Beth jump off of the cliff and into the ocean below, which only made her grow more anxious. "Now!"

"Gosh! Alright I'm going!" Harold jumped not long after Beth, who had made the decision not to try and grab a key, feeling very uncomfortable in the water. She had just reached the beach when Harold landed in the water… with his face. He floated above the water and began floundering in the water, struggling to stay afloat after his brain being racked so aggressively. Trent quickly sprung into action, he dived back into the water intent on saving the lanky nerd. Trent placed an arm around Harold's waist and began to swim back to the shore. He threw Harold rather unceremoniously onto the sand where the teen began to breathe rather heavily.

"Gosh! Why did you save me? My skills totally would've saved me." He shook his head once he had managed to get his breathing under control.

"You're welcome." Trent groaned, rolling his eyes at the boy who needless to say, was pretty deluded.

* * *

**TRENT:** That Harold really does now how to push buttons doesn't he? I don't even think he knows that he's doing it. Let's just say I think his time in the competition is rather limited.

* * *

The next to jump into the sea for the Gophers was Cody. While his face said confidence with a warm smirk, his body said terrified as he was shaking like a leaf. Next to him was Ezekiel who really did look confident, although whether it was truly confidence or just some sort of bravado was left up to debate.

"Come on Cory you can do it!" Lindsay's voice came from behind the nerd, which didn't help to ease his nerves, but it certainly put a smile on his face, even if she didn't know his name. It was enough to spur him, and he jumped into the water, his fears erased in a moment of boyish glee.

"Come on Ezekiel, we have to keep up." Bridgette urged, looking nervously over at the Gophers, with Gwen now set to jump into the water.

"But I don't want to get my toque wet, it's very important to me." He said, clutching his signature hat nervously.

"Then why didn't you just leave it in the cabins like the rest of us?" Duncan asked, rolling his eyes from the back.

"Ezekiel don't listen to him." DJ said with a smile, while simultaneously shooting a glare at Duncan. "Don't get yourself worked up and just jump for it."

"I really don't know if I can eh…" Ezekiel started leaning away from the edge as Duncan began walking up behind him.

"Alright I've had enough of this!" He exclaimed as he gave Ezekiel a solid push which sent him reeling off the edge of the cliff and into the water below. "Put your hat over the heater!" He shouted back in advice. As he turned, he was only met with glares from his teammates.

* * *

**GEOFF: **Dude, that was so not cool, Duncan needs to learn to just chill out man.

**DUNCAN: **I came here for a million, and I'm not having some sentimental prairie nerd take that away from me. I've got far too much lose, it's just not an option. Not an option at all. **(He threw a steely, determined stare at the camera)**

* * *

Neither Cody nor Ezekiel managed to grab keys; Cody due to his lack of physical aptitude, and Ezekiel because of his shock at being thrown off the cliff suddenly. They had both managed to get to the beach as another splash was heard behind them. Gwen soon rose out from the water, a green key in her hand. She followed the two boys onto the beach, panting lightly once she had clambered onto the sand.

"If this ruins my makeup, I will kill that man." Gwen muttered as she dragged herself to her feet, holding her key tight in her hand.

"Well done on getting the key though." Beth complimented, throwing one of her wide smiles to Gwen, which the goth returned with one of a much smaller width.

"Thanks." Gwen replied curtly.

"That puts us ahead of the Bass." Beth noticed before looking at the three Bass just a few feet away from her, "Oh sorry." She apologised, looking a little sheepish at her gloating.

"No need to apologise." Eva noted, "There is still much more of the game to be played. And I like the fact that it's not going to be one-sided, nothing more boring." Just as Eva said that another splash was heard, this one was caused by the joint efforts of Katie and Sadie, who had completely refused to jump without the each other. It would've been cute if it hadn't of meant that now there were only six Bass left on the cliff and still four keys sat on the ocean floor.

* * *

**GWEN: **Eva is frankly terrifying, but she's got an honour that you just can't help but respect. And you can't deny the muscles on that girl, she's like a gorilla beast, but a good one.

**HAROLD:** The fact that Eva keeps fraternising with the enemy is really worrying, not only is she aggressive and volatile, but she's also getting comfortable with the other team, therefore, when we inevitably stop being in teams and enter an individual competition, she's going to be a huge threat.

* * *

"Right." Courtney began, the camera focus now back on the cliff as Courtney had gathered the remaining members of their team. "We've still got four keys to grab unless one of those lot down there managed to pull off some magical stunt, which let's be real, highly unlikely." She admitted, an admission that was met with unfortunate nods from other members of their team. "So, we need to step our game, don't leave that ocean floor until you grab a key you hear me?" She said with a smile.

"I mean, is that really necessary?" Tyler asked, taking what she had said as literal advice.

"No Tyler, I'm joking." Courtney rolled her eyes as she set herself up to jump into the ocean, just as Noah was pressured into jumping off by Leshawna. She leaped and angled herself into a swan dive, entering the water with relative grace in comparison to some of the other contestants.

On the ocean floor she managed to spot a red key sitting in the sand. She swam down and managed to grab it, shooting back up to the surface and taking a large breath once she had. She swam over to the beach where Noah was now also pulling himself onto the sand, panting very heavily.

"I really should've spent more time in Gym class." Noah moaned.

"Yeah that makes two of us." Cody smiled as he helped Noah up to his feet, "Thankfully Gwen managed to grab a key, so we've only got three more to get."

"Well thank the Lord for small mercies." Noah drawled.

* * *

**NOAH:** This game is going to be the death of me, I didn't sign up to be hurled off cliffs, let it be known that we are being held here against our will! Who knows, maybe someone will take pity and rescue us.

* * *

Next Courtney had pulled herself up onto the beach and joined the rest of her teammates, gladly showcasing the red key in her hand.

"Looks like we're tied again Gophers." She smirked, "And the competition isn't over until the fat lady sings."

"Oh my gosh, like don't be so mean to Sadie like that." Katie complained, putting a hand on Sadie's shoulder, "Besides, no one wants to hear Sadie sing it's really not good. Sorry Sadie." She admitted; Sadie nodded her head in response.

"No Katie, you're right. I wasn't born to sing." Sadie laughed, "Oh my gosh, do you remember that second grade talent show we did?"

"Oh my gosh, I do! We were like, so bad." Katie giggled

"We like, so were, but Brenden said he really liked it and he gave you a flower! Oh my gosh you talked about him for weeks!"

"Oh my gosh, Sadie stop, that's embarrassing." Katie moaned, now hiding a blush behind her hand, all memories of the supposed slight against Sadie now forgotten.

"Those two are so weird." Gwen shook her head, having watched the whole conversation.

* * *

**EZEKIEL: **I think Katie and Sadie are really something eh, they've got so much energy it's hard to keep up.

**TRENT:** You can't fault their friendship that's for sure **(He chuckles) **To be honest I'm almost a little jealous about how close they are to each other.

* * *

Back up on the mountain now and Justin was about to jump for the gophers. He wasn't nervous, and people weren't too mad that he was currently dressed in a pair of swimming shorts and nothing else.

"Make sure you get a key Justin." Heather urged, her desire to win now outweighing her desire to be mean.

"Don't worry babe, I got this." Justin winked back at the girl who couldn't help but blush the tiniest bit, although she'd deny it forever. And with that Justin did a neat dive off of the cliff and down to the sand bed, scooping up a green key on his way. It was a lesson in how to complete this challenge with grace and poise.

"Jamie is so good." Lindsay swooned.

"Yeah, well I can do better than him!" Tyler announced to the world, he took a running leap off of the cliff and plummeted down to the sea floor. He managed to snag a key from the ocean floor in a move that was probably more luck than judgement, but it got the job done.

"Yeah!" He cheered once he had broken the surface of the water, "That's what I'm talking about!"

The teams are tied once more, both with three keys apiece. But with one less person up on the cliff, the Bass were definitely feeling the pressure. Geoff was stepping up to the cliff edge and looked over nervously.

"It's really high isn't it." He stated, not really looking for a response, he took a deep breath and jumped, landing nicely in the ring but couldn't find any keys; putting his trust in his last three teammates he swam up to the beach and joined the rest of the Bass.

"You know I'm not jumping right?" Heather stated, crossing her arms in ignorance.

"Oh, you're jumping pretty girl." Leshawna glared, stretching out her arms, "Even if I've gotta throw you in their myself." She began walking forward, slowly pressuring Heather closer and closer to the cliff edge.

"Don't worry! The Izzy has got her!" In a flash of orange, Heather was picked up and hurtling down the cliff face in the arms of a certain red head.

"Get your hands off of me!" Heather struggled but was unable to wrestle out of her arms due to her superior strength

"Hold your breath!" Izzy announced as the two dove into the water, unfortunately they were too busy fighting with each other to concentrate on getting a key and therefore ended up back on the beach with nothing. The teams now both had three people left to jump, and only two keys left to collect.

* * *

**HEATHER: **Let's look at this realistically, all we have left on that cliff are fatso Owen and slightly less fatso Leshawna and the human equivalent to a literal rock in Lindsay, I think it's safe to say that we're screwed with this challenge.

**COURTNEY:** That right there my friends is the importance of strategy, **(She taps her temple knowingly)** I made the smart decisions and now we're on the track to winning this game.

* * *

"Alright guys." Bridgette began, back on top of the cliff, "We're all strong swimmers?" She asked to nods from both Duncan and DJ, the other two on the cliff with her, "Then I say we all just jump in right now and stay in the water looking for those keys, we've been avoiding overcrowding the search area but it's now or never." She smiles

"You're right Malibu, let's get on with it." Duncan nodded as all three of them lined up to jump, aiming for the little yellow search area. Just before they could jump Owen let out a wild yell and jumped off of the cliff. There was an almighty splash. They all looked down to notice that Owen had sadly missed the key zone and had managed to soak the entirety of the cast standing on the beach.

"Sorry." He chuckled nervously.

"Right, let's go now." DJ urged as the three Bass all jumped at the same time, leaving the two remaining Gophers stood on the cliff. Bridgette was the first to hit the water due to her smaller surface area and practiced diving. She immediately shot straight to the sand and picked up a key with the two boys following soon after.

They all swam back to shore and relaxed on the uncomfortable sand. Bridgette held her key up triumphantly and looked at her two teammates.

"I really hope one of you picked up that last key or we're thoroughly screwed." She joked as DJ held the key up.

"Don't worry Bridgette, I got you." He winked as Courtney gave out a cheer.

"Great job guys! Let's not delay! We're not done yet!" She encouraged as the whole team took off running from the beach down to the cabins.

* * *

**BRIDGETTE:** It's pretty nice to be one of the people who helped us win, it definitely means I'm worth keeping around on the off chance that we lose at least. (**She chuckled slightly before looking horrified) **Oh no… I've jinxed it haven't I?

* * *

"Don't want to put you ladies in a rush but, the other team have already left." Chris urged Leshawna and Lindsay, the two girls left on the cliff. The former nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Tell my momma that I love her." Leshawna said as she jumped into the ring and collected a key from the bottom of the lake. She pulled herself onto the dock with a smile, running a hand through her wet hair. "See Isabella? I told you I could swim." She bragged to a camera as she held up the key. "Now please tell me that this was the last one and we just need blond girl to jump into the water." Leshawna's hopes were shattered when everyone shook their heads and only three keys were shown. "Oh no."

"Hey Lindsay!" Izzy shouted up to the girl at the top of the cliff, her loud voice miraculously travelling all the way, "You need to get the last key, or we've all lost and you're going home!"

"Wow, encouraging." Noah drawled as they watched the slight figure of Lindsay plummet towards the ocean, she managed to land herself inside the ring and the rest of her team watched with bated breath for her to emerge from the water.

* * *

**CODY:** I don't think I've ever been so nervous before in my life… Well… Maybe when Jenna asked me to the school dance in like elementary school… I can't really remember much after I passed out.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity the girl emerged from the water, holding a small shiny piece of red metal. She swam herself to the shore and smiled at the rest of the team.

"I found this on the floor, someone must have dropped it… I hope it wasn't important." She said, her smile wide as anything.

"It's really important to us!" Beth screamed as she ran at Lindsay and gave her a big hug.

"Not going to lie but the other team are probably quite far ahead of us." Gwen mentioned, "Can we celebrate if we win the challenge maybe?"

The rest of the team agreed, and they all sped off after the Bass towards the cabins.

* * *

**LINDSAY: **I can't believe Becky would leave something so important on the bottom of the ocean, I'm really glad that I found it for her.

**LESHAWNA: **That Lindsay might be one of the dumbest people I've ever met, but that girl has got some power, I think it's fair to say that she shocked everybody.

* * *

Chris was now outside the cabins when the Bass were just rolling up.

"Oh my gosh Chris, how did you like get here that quickly?" Sadie asked shocked,

"The magic of TV my dear." Chris smirked as Harold, being the guy he is, scoffed,

"He obviously used the golf cart literally three feet away from him." And you couldn't fault his logic, there was a golf cart about three feet away from him.

"Yeah anyway." Chris began to quickly change the subject, throwing a glare at Harold, "You're solving the red puzzle which will be in the red chest behind me."

The Bass looked at this chest and saw just one single lock adorning the front of it.

"Wait, hold up, are you telling me that there's only one lock?" Duncan asked, blinking his eyes at the host.

"Um, yep." Chris replied with a smirk,

"Then why on Earth, did we go to the effort to collect five keys."

"Because you don't know which one is going to be the right key." Chris' smirk remained solid.

"Alright then." Duncan seethed, "Eva, why don't you try your key?"

The girl followed and put her key into the lock on the chest, with a clunk it fell off and the chest opened, revealing a bag of red puzzle pieces.

"McLean I'm going to kill you one day." Duncan breathed deeply to regain his composure as Harold pushed his way to the front of the pack and grabbed the pile of Jigsaw pieces out. He dragged them over to a small table in front of the Bass cabin and began unloading the rather large puzzle onto the board. The puzzle was not only large but rather bland in it's colour scheme, using just variational tones of brown to mess with the heads of the contestants, forcing them to spend longer on the puzzle getting the exact shade matches.

* * *

**HAROLD: **I knew those weeks at Steve's Jigsaw Solving Camp were finally going to come in handy.

* * *

"Don't worry guys, my mad skills have got this." Harold smirked as the rest of the team relented, just offering the occasional advice as he started the long arduous task of the puzzle. He must have been only a fifth of the way through when the Gophers strolled up. They had a similar reaction to Duncan upon seeing that their chest had only one lock, but with the time firmly against them, they shut up and began to work finding the right key. It was Justin's that unlocked it as Trent picked up the puzzle pieces and dumped them on the board for Noah.

"Don't worry guys." Noah smirked, "I could do this in my sleep."

"We'll see about that!" Harold responded, enjoying the small amount of banter as he fitted a couple more pieces together.

* * *

**NOAH:** I'm not going to lie, I spend most of my life alone, so I've picked up quite a few skills when it comes to puzzle solving. It's all in the brain."

* * *

"Come on Noah my boy! You've got this!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly as she watched the boy progress through the puzzle at lightning speed.

"Harold!" Eva urged, "You've got to go faster, or tiny dweeb is going to overtake you!"

"The teams are both very close to each other and nearing the end." Chris narrated, looking at one of the cameras instead of the contestants, "It's a battle of the nerds as Harold and Noah fight to earn immunity from their team and avoid the first elimination on Total Drama Island!"

"Um Chris? I think we know what going on, we all have eyes eh?" Ezekiel said, it elicited a few laughs from other members of the cast that only seemed to confuse the prairie boy more.

"Zeke my man, it's for the people at home, watching on the TV in case they forget." Ezekiel seemed to nod at this explanation, now understanding the mechanics of TV slightly better.

"Wait." Lindsay said, holding her hands up, "I'm on TV?"

Groans were given from nearly everyone except the two boys who were so intently focusing on the puzzles that the outside world was unreachable to them. Well, except maybe Courtney.

"Harold! Come on! Noah is nearly finished!" She cried, "Tag out and let someone else get some fresh eyes on it."

"I'm not going to do it." Harold was indignant, looking at the puzzle with confusion, "I've got the skills to do it."

"Clearly you don't." Courtney moaned, "Or you would have been done by now, we had the lead and you've given it up."

Harold remained adamant and refused to step off from the puzzle board as the bookwork to his right was gaining on him every second.

"You're doing great Noah!" Owen cheered, "I think, I'm not quite sure what the puzzle is supposed to look like."

"The puzzle doesn't look like anything…" Gwen moaned, "It's just colours, so your eyes can't focus on it."

Chris nodded approvingly at her,

"Gwen's right, we had the nerds over in design figure this one out, it's pretty savage if I do say so myself."

Just as he said that, a loud cheer emanated from one of the boys, clearly having finished his puzzle. Noah held his hands in the air and called Chris over to check his work, the host studied the puzzle and nodded happily.

"Screaming Gophers win immunity tonight! For your reward we're going to give you a nice little pizza party to celebrate."

The Gophers all cheered happily, many of them crowding Noah in a hug.

"Unfortunately for the Bass that means that you will be voting someone off, and one of you will be the first person eliminated from Total Drama Island."

* * *

**BETH: **Noah was so impressive; he was doing that puzzle so fast I don't think I was even able to watch his hands.

**COURTNEY: **I can't believe we lost our first challenge; we were all set up to win, my plan should've worked, it was basically guaranteed. I, I just don't know what to feel right now.

**TYLER: **I'm just hoping that it's not me getting voted off tonight, I kind of know who I think should go home too, it's not easy I'll tell you that.

* * *

**(Killer Bass Girls' Side)**

After their shocking loss, the Killer Bass girls were all gathered in their cabin, sitting on their respective beds.

"I really thought we had the win." Bridgette lamented, looking rather glum at the prospect of voting some one out.

"We should've won!" Eva growled, punching the bunk above her, managing to snap one of the wooden planks holding it up. Thankfully the bed was empty.

"I mean, we like, had the lead the whole way around." Katie joined in with the sulking,

"Yeah like, the whole time." Sadie echoed,

"We can't afford to mope." Courtney attempted to galvanise her team, "We just need to make sure that we stay strong and make sure that it's not one of us that gets voted out."

"Yeah!" Bridgette cheered, "But, who're we going to vote for?" Courtney smirked at her and leaned in, beckoning the other girls to follow and began to explain her plan.

* * *

**BRIDGETTE: **Courtney is really good at getting a plan down and making sure it's going to work perfectly. Sure, it didn't work earlier but it was kind of out of her control.

* * *

**(The Beach)**

Gwen was sat on the beach, writing in her diary about the day's events. She paused thoughtfully in an attempt to best capture her emotions before hearing a light strumming coming from further down the beach. Her interest piqued, she closed her diary and began walking towards the source of the noise. She turned a corner and sat on a rock was Trent, holding his guitar and lightly strumming. He didn't notice the goth girl as she stood just on the corner, listening intently.

"You're good." She announced, causing the boy to jump and nearly throw his guitar.

"You scared me Gwen," Trent laughed, clutching onto his guitar as a small blush started forming on his cheeks, "I'm not that great though, no need to lie to make me feel better."

"Trust me, I've heard much worse." Gwen laughed, "I've heard Lindsay sing enough for a lifetime at this point."

"We've been here for like half a day?" Trent asked with a small smirk,

"Exactly!" Gwen exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation, "It's nails on a chalkboard."

"Ouch," The guitarist cringed, "So what do you do Gwen?"

"Oh I don't do that much." She was eager to change the subject, but Trent persisted.

"What's in the book?" Trent asked, pointing to the notebook that Gwen still had in her right hand, "I've got one too." Trent pulled the book which had been sitting on the far side of him. "It's just got little songs that I write down when I'm inspired." He began flicking through countless pages with scribbled lines and the occasional full page of notes.

"That's more interesting than mine at least." Gwen laughs, "It's just you know, sometimes I write down a poem or something."

"You'll have to read me some." Trent smiled,

"Yeah, one day." The goth smiled back as Trent picked up his guitar and slung it over his back.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night." He noted as the sun was beginning to set, "I need to have a shower."

"Alright." Gwen said, staring at the setting sun, "I'm just gonna stay here a while."

Trent nodded in response and began to walk back to the cabins, Gwen watched him walk out of sight before pulling out her notebook and writing one last line in her diary entry.

_Maybe he's the one_.

* * *

**GWEN: **I can't deny that Trent is absolutely gorgeous. **(She smiles lovingly)** But if we're being honest, it's more important that I win the money, so I can't let him distract me.

**TRENT: **Me and Gwen? Definitely could happen, she's got this air about her that's so effortless, enchanting truly.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

Harold was sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria, slowly but sure eating the kind of weird, porridge-like substance that Chef Hatchet had served him when DJ walked into the room, he collected some of the 'food' from Chef as well and sat himself opposite Harold.

"Rough day man." DJ began as he started the painstaking process of eating his dinner.

"If I hadn't of been so distracted by a certain someone, I probably would've solved the puzzle faster." Harold grumbled, clearing moping at his own loss.

"Well she was just trying to help motivate you." DJ suggested at the boy,

"All she did was boss everyone around today and look where it got her." He pointed out, a point which made DJ nod.

"I suppose you're right in a way." He conceded, clearly torn between the two.

"She's obviously holding the team back; we probably would've won if she wasn't there." Harold finished his last mouthful and put his plate on a smaller table that was at the side of the cafeteria, left to be washed at a later date. "Just think about it." He called out to DJ who sat there thinking pensively.

* * *

**DJ: **It's a tough decision, clearly Harold feels the need to blame someone for his own failure, but what he is saying has some truth, we'll never know if we'd have won should Courtney not have been there, and in the future is she only holding us back?

* * *

DJ was still sat in the cafeteria when Courtney walked in, Duncan followed behind her.

"Oh DJ!" She announced, "Just the guy I wanted to see." Courtney collected food from Chef, with Duncan just behind her and sat opposite to DJ, the seat that Harold was previously occupying. Duncan proceeded to sit next to Courtney, also dragged long by her. "Now, I wanted to talk to you both about tonight." She began, "We have to vote someone out and if we're being honest here, the only person who really deserves to go home is Harold."

"I mean, I see your point Princess." Duncan began,

"Don't call me that." Courtney snapped, "I'm much more than some princess who sits in her room deciding which dress she wants to wear."

"Alright, I'm sorry _Courtney_." Duncan exaggerated, "But I see your point."

"He was talking about voting you off too." DJ noted, smiling sheepishly, "I don't know if I was supposed to say that."

"It's fine, I'd already expected it already." Courtney stated, "What's important is that we consider what's best for the team. Harold is weak physically and clearly his mental abilities weren't up to par with the guy from the other team, so what is he bringing? He claims to have skills, but I don't really count heavy breathing as a skill, and that's all that he's shown so far."

Her words were savage but rang true. Harold's showing really wasn't the best.

"I'll think about it." DJ admitted after finishing his dinner, "I would recommend that you don't go too crazy with this campaign though… He'll use it against you." With that DJ left the cafeteria, leaving Courtney and Duncan together.

"You agree with me, don't you Duncan?" Courtney asked,

"Oh, absolutely babe, Harold's a useless dweeb." Duncan replied, putting Courtney at ease.

* * *

**COURTNEY:** I guess what DJ is saying has some merit, I can come across as rather bossy. **(She looks contemplative) **I guess I need to start changing my approach to the game to make me more, well, approachable.

**DUNCAN:** Courtney's hot. And she knows what she wants. And she's also a real good shield, she's so brash that she can't help but attract attention to herself, and if I hide behind her, the she'll pick up all the heat for the moves we pull off. It's the perfect alliance.

* * *

**(Cafeteria… again)**

This time, all of the Bass had been moved out of the cafeteria to make way for the Screaming Gophers, winners of today's challenge. They were all sat around their table as pizzas were laid out in front of them by Chef Hatchet.

"And they ain't even made by me." He laughed, putting them in front of each Gopher.

"I love Pizza!" Owen announced, probably to no one in particular. "He immediately picked a slice up and inhaled it, then picking up another one.

"Wow! Hold it there big guy, save some for the rest of us." Cody laughed as he picked his own slice of pizza.

"Sorry." Owen replied sheepishly, trying to hide his mouth full of food.

"We did really well today guys." Justin smiled, "I'm really proud of all of us."

"Amen brother." Leshawna replied, also enjoying a piece of pizza. "Dig in pretty boy! Enjoy the victory that you helped win."

"Oh no, I don't like eating pizza, the grease makes me break out." Justin declined, choosing instead not to eat.

"Suit yourself." Leshawna scoffed.

"Let's all celebrate the man of the hour though!" Izzy shouted at everyone, putting an arm around Noah's shoulder. "Mr Noah Boy! Izzy is so proud of this little munchkin." She squeezed his cheek which earned her a slap on the hand from the bookwork.

"Noah you were really amazing." Beth noted with a smile,

"Yeah, really amazing Neal." Lindsay echoed, or at least attempted to.

"Thanks guys." Noah didn't seem to know how to cope with the compliments and settled just to continue eating pizza as everyone continued to talk.

* * *

**NOAH: **I've definitely made my place in the team's hierarchy. Now they know that although my physical strength is rather lacklustre, I'm able to solve things mentally faster than anyone else on this island. That's how it's won anyway, with the brain.

**IZZY: **Noah is like, super smart, not as smart as Izzy obviously but he'd give her a run for her money. **(She looks worried for a second) **Just hope that he doesn't find Izzy out, or she'd have to kill him.

**JUSTIN: **Plan is all going perfectly, they like me, I'm impressive, but I'm also not abrasive, I'm in for the long run fellas. **(He winks at the camera)**

* * *

**(Campfire Ceremony)**

Chris McLean stood behind his little oil drum as the eleven members of the Killer Bass sat on the tree stumps surrounding him. They all looked relatively nervous apart from those that were for lack of better words, rather cocky.

"Welcome Killer Bass, to the first Campfire Ceremony of this show, you guys lost today's challenge which means one of you is going home, right here, right now, you will walk down the dock of shame, and you will board the Boat of Losers and you will leave this game and be unable to return, _ever_." He gave his very clearly pre rehearsed speech and looked over the eleven campers.

"I have ten marshmallows here on my plate." He stated, "But there are eleven of you; these marshmallows represent your life, you get one of these and you're allowed to continue fighting in this game for the prize, if you don't get one, then well, you're going home."

"Can we get on with this." Eva growled, it was less of a question and more of a demand and Chris quickly complied.

"Okay, you're gonna cast your votes over in the outhouse. DJ you go first."

The large boy walked over to the outhouse and cast his vote, everyone else soon followed him, casting their votes. Once everyone was finished, Chris looked happy at them all.

"Our votes are in, if I call your name, you're safe and I'll chuck one of these at you, yeah you can eat them, but I wouldn't, so not good for your body." Chris talked as he got ready to announce the people safe.

"Geoff, Bridgette and Tyler." The threw those three their marshmallows, "You're all safe."

"Katie, Sadie and Duncan." The next three all caught their marshmallows, "You're still in this for one more round."

"Ezekiel and Eva." The next two also caught their marshmallows, Ezekiel looked thoroughly relieved while Eva sat in quiet confidence.

"DJ." The gentle giant also caught his marshmallow.

"Now the two of you were the only two to receive votes." Chris revealed, looking at Courtney and Harold, both of whom looked rather unnerved, despite expecting this.

"The person, who is leaving us, and will walk down the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Harold."

"YES!" Courtney cried as she caught her marshmallow and hugged the person closest to her, which just so happened to be Duncan. The punk smirked as he patted her on the back.

"Gosh! You've got to be kidding me. You guys are gonna regret not having my mad skills!" Harold exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

"No, not really." Duncan noted, "Your mad skills ain't all that mad buddy, but enjoy yourself back home."

"Sorry Harold, it's final, you haven't received a marshmallow and that means that you have been eliminated, please walk down the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers." Chris finished his host spiel, causing Harold to sigh as he picked up his luggage which had been set next to the dock. He left without a further word, getting on the boat which drove itself further into the distance and out of sight."

"Congratulations you ten." Chris began again, "You have all managed to survive the first Total Drama vote off. Consider yourselves lucky and take yourselves to bed, you're no where near the end yet."

The ten campers all got up to leave but were stopped by an approaching group – upon further inspection it is revealed to be the Gophers, Leshawna leading them at the front with a pizza box in her hands. They all stopped in front of the Bass and Chris and Leshawna extended the pizza box to Geoff, who was the closest to her.

"I'm sure the first vote off was tough." She began, "And we didn't want there to be an animosity between us."

"I did." Heather butted in before being elbowed by Gwen who was next to her.

"So, we hope you enjoy this little gift." She smiled and began to walk off with the rest of the Gophers. Geoff opened the box to reveal a pizza, cut into ten even slices, one for each member of the team.

"Bruh, that's so cute." Geoff noted, his voice breaking just a touch.

Each member of the Bass took a single slice of pizza and began walking off to their own cabin.

"Seriously! What's the point in winning a reward if you're just going to share it!" Chris shouted after them before turning back to the camera next to him.

"And there you have it." He began, "Our very first elimination of the season, it was a close race but Courtney's skills in leadership and planning kept her here over Harold and his mad skills, despite her very bossy nature. Gwen and Trent seem to be cosying up on the Gophers, and Duncan and Courtney seem to be using each other for their own selfish gain. The Gophers are also showing their benevolence as they've shared their hard-won reward with the losing team, a show of true sportsmanship? Or just an act of manipulation? Who will be voted out next episode? Lots of different questions that need answers, and they will be! Next time on! Total! Drama! Island!

* * *

**And so there we have it, Harold is the first casualty of this reboot. I know it's not the most shocking boot but for me, I just didn't really see him offering much up to the story. I think he's a great character but his place is not here. _'_I'm not quite sure whether or not I'm going to continue uploading in two parts or just upload a single chapter in one fell swoop but we shall see :)**

**Thank you to everyone that took the time to read and review the story, your time and words are greatly appreciated and will continue to be appreciated every time you read or drop a review. Once again I hope that you all have a wonderful day! Peace out!**

Screaming Gophers: Owen, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Justin

Killer Bass: Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Eva, Courtney, Tyler,

Eliminated: Harold.


	3. Episode 2: The Boney Road We Trek Pt 1

**OMG I can't believe that I'm rolling out another chapter so soon! Don't worry guys, I did get that essay finished so that's no longer on my conscience! Also in one other fun note, this story has received over 500 views! It's not all that much but for me it really means the world, I've also had wonderful reviews which still mean the entire world to me, I never expected to have such a positive response so y'all are making my little heart flutter with joy! Enough of me nattering! I hope you all enjoy this chapter just like I have.**

* * *

Chris McLean stood once more on the dock of shame, the sun high in the sky and the camera pointed right at his face. He smiled his toothy little grin and began one more of his rehearsed speeches.

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" He began, "Our twenty-two wonderful contestants all arrived here at our beautiful Wawanakwa." The camera panned up to show the island, "After being introduced to them all we separated them into their two teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass; and immediately we pitted them against each other in their first ever challenge. In the end it was the Screaming Gophers who ran away with the win, despite the Bass obtaining an early lead. Because of his perceived lack of use and his really annoying insistence on his skills, it was resident dork Harold who got the chop and took the Boat of Losers to Loserville." Chris smiled once more before continuing. "Who will win our next challenge and who will be sent home? Find out this time, on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

**(Theme song) **

**(Screaming Gophers Girls' Side)**

The sun was just rising on the next day of the competition, many of the campers were still enjoying their sleep as it had been a late night with the elimination ceremony. Beth, however, was up bright and early and currently painting her nails, lightly humming to herself. She was being careful not to wake the other girls in the room, but Gwen had always been a light sleeper and stirred.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at Beth, "Why aren't you asleep Beth?" She asked, slightly cranky from having been woken up.

"Well back home I'm always up early to make sure I feed the animals, so I guess my body is just working by itself." She smiled as she finished painting the nails on her left hand, holding them up to the light and admiring them. They were a cotton candy shade of pink. "I rarely get to paint my nails at home, so this is a nice change."

"Yeah that's cool, can you paint the other hand maybe a little bit quieter?" Gwen asked, still short but trying to maintain politeness.

"Oh sure, sorry Gwen, just head on back to bed." Beth smiled warmly, but her words fell on deaf ears as Gwen had already fallen back to sleep, her breathing slow and steady. Beth laughed to herself and began to paint her left hand.

* * *

**BETH: **It's really nice to have people to talk to, back home it's pretty lonely sometimes on the farm, so I'm going to take every opportunity that this game throws at me and enjoy every moment that I have!

**GWEN:** Beth is sweet, naïve, but sweet none the less.

* * *

**(A clearing in the forest)**

A little bit later DJ found himself in the forest surrounding their camp, sat on a log in the middle of a clearing. He was soaking up the noises of nature, listening to the sounds of birds flying above his head and critters scampering by his feet. With his eyes closed he was trying to get a sense of meditation in the forest. He was disturbed by a rather loud snap to his right, his head snapped in the direction of the sound seeing Trent smiling sheepishly at him.

"I'm so sorry." The guitarist apologies, DJ's face softened at the sight and waved his hand in dismissal.

"It's no problem man, I was just sitting by myself anyway." He replied, shuffling along on the log to allow Trent a seat.

"Thanks man." Trent answered as he sat down with the gentle giant, "The quiet helps me gather my thoughts when I'm not too sure what to do." He informed DJ who nodded his head in understanding.

"Me too man, me too, I like to come here to connect back with myself." DJ's face was serene before he turned to Trent with a slightly concerned look, "What's on your mind anyway?"

"It's silly, there's just this girl that I like." Trent explained, "And I think she likes me back, but I want to make sure that it's right you know? It'd suck if I tried to pursue it and it was just one-sided or it got in the way of the competition and I lost the money." DJ nodded, taking his time to process the information and formulate advice.

"I'd say, don't rush into it, it'd be bad for both of you if you go crazy and this spark that you feel stops burning and you're just left unhappy, it's a long old time to be stuck on this shoddy island right?" DJ offered.

"Yeah man, you're right." Trent smiled, "You're good at this."

"I do try," DJ smirked as Trent got up to leave again,

"Thank you so much for your help DJ, I'll take it into account." Trent reached down and gave DJ a hug which was returned with warmth.

"No problem, hit me up if you ever need to chat." DJ called at the retreating Trent.

"Will do!" Came his response.

* * *

**DJ:** Momma always told me that manners and advice don't cost a dime, you've got to help people out when they need it you know? Because otherwise, no one's gonna help you out when you need it.

**TRENT:** DJ is so right, I've gotta take my time, rushing into this would be the worst thing I could possibly do. **(He nodded assuredly) **besides, we've got loads of time here, unless one of us gets voted out, which I doubt it.

* * *

**(Cafeteria… We're back)**

Many of the contestants had now woken up and were 'enjoying' their breakfast which consisted of a similar weird, kind of gelatinous slop that they'd been getting for every meal, every day. It contained all their daily requirements… or so they were told.

Katie and Sadie were sat at a table with Bridgette, currently talking about boys.

"Oh my gosh, Bridgette is there any boys that you're like so totally crushing on?" Katie asked with a giggle. Bridgette smiled with her but shook her head,

"No, not for me." She replied truthfully, "I'm more focused on the money right now, trying to win it to start a shelter for marine animals."

"Wow, that's like, so good." Sadie gushed, "I just wanted to win so I could like buy clothes."

"What so you don't like the outfits I made for us?" Katie asked, gesturing to the identical outfits that the two wore.

"No, Katie, I like love your clothes but sometimes I want something fresh," Sadie admitted, fearing the wrath of her more aggressive friend.

"I think your clothes are lovely too Katie." Bridgette noted with a smile, "But Sadie is right, sometimes wearing the same outfits can feel pretty boring." She was clearly trying to defuse the situation between the best friends which she thankfully succeeded in doing.

"Oh my gosh, you like my clothes?" Katie asked to which Bridgette nodded in confirmation, "Oh my gosh! I'm like totally going to make you one then we can all match!" Bridgette smiled at Katie but couldn't keep the trepidation from sneaking onto her face.

"Yeah sure…" She replied through her teeth, luckily Katie was unable to notice as she was too busy squealing.

On the other side of the cafeteria sat Noah, he was enjoying a book and not enjoying his breakfast when Izzy hurled herself into the seat opposite him. She took one look at the book he was reading and nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Hmmmm, I too enjoy the entire work of nineteenth century French novelist Honoré de Balzac." Noah marked his page and put the book down and looked Izzy in the eyes.

"Oh really? And what was your opinion on the portrayal of greed within his works?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh well, Izzy doesn't like analyse her literature, simply enjoy it for what it is, a fantasy where anything can happen." Her response was quick to deflect the probing question of the bookwork.

"Hmmm, a good point." Noah mused, stroking his chin, "I guess education has ruined literature for me, now I spend my life thinking of such pointless essay titles that I'll never have to write."

"You could always not go to school, drop out, blow up a trashcan or something." Izzy laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Tempting, sadly not quite the budding arsonist yet." Noah stated, grabbing his book and pushing his half-eaten breakfast away from himself. "Pleasure discussing Balzac with you Izzy, maybe we'll do it again some time." With that he left the room and left Izzy looking rather contemplative at the table.

* * *

**BRIDGETTE: **Katie is really adorable, but she isn't one to be messed with when she gets angry, I don't know how Sadie deals with her outbursts all the time.

**NOAH: **Izzy is one funny character, it's almost like she's dumbing herself down to appear much less threatening, whether it's her game plan or just a weird personality quirk is up in the air at the moment. She's interesting though, definitely one to watch out for.

**IZZY: **Sometimes I sleep upside down like a bat.

* * *

**(The girls' washroom)**

In the washroom was Heather, she was currently shaving her legs over the sink in a towel.

"Beauty does not come to those who wait." Heather recited to herself, "And those blessed with beauty go further in life." As she finished up her leg and put it back on the floor there was the sound of feet against the floor. Turning the corner was someone who definitely should not have been there – Cody stood, shirtless and with a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Cody what the hell are you doing in the _girls'_ washroom." Heather demanded, glaring at the boy who gasped in shock.

"This is the girls' washroom?" He asked incredulously, feigning complete shock which only earned him a solid punch on the arm from the girl.

"Choke and die you pervert and get out of the girls' washroom." Heather warned, a warning that Cody quickly heeded and scampered out of the washroom, leaving a seething and baffled Heather.

* * *

**CODY: **So worth it! **(He grinned cheekily, remembering the memory fondly)**

**HEAHTER: **Ugh there is no privacy in this hell hole, when people can just walk in on private areas like that? I am so going to be telling my father about this when I finally get my phone back.

* * *

**(The Beach)**

Eva had managed to set herself up a little home gym down on the beach front, somehow, she had been able to fit a multitude of equipment in her luggage and was currently using a rather large dumbbell and doing bicep curls. She was joined by resident delinquent Duncan, who was also doing bicep curls albeit with a smaller dumbbell.

They were working out in a calm silence, just the sounds of them pushing to life the weight. Eva was the first to speak up in a surprising turn.

"You could probably lift higher than that." She noted, looking at his weight.

"Doubt it, I could never go higher than this in Juvie." Duncan replied, continued to rep the weight.

"But in Juvie I'm gonna guess that you had to pretend like the weight meant nothing." Eva answered coolly, she picked up a heavier weight from the sand and gave it to Duncan, his arm sagged a little under the pressure.

"Jesus Christ, this thing weighs as much as me!" He exclaimed, struggling to even hold it.

"Trust me." Eva noted, "I've been doing this a long time. Just take a deep breath and push." Eva knelt down in front of Duncan, holding her hands below his but not touching them, keeping them there as a safeguard in case he dropped the weight. To his surprise he was able to lift it a few times before putting it back onto the sand.

"Okay yeah." He nodded, "You know what you're doing. Wouldn't want to mess with you." Duncan smirked at the girl who nodded her head approvingly,

"You're right, you don't." She laughed, "You can use the stuff whenever you want, but if you break it, I'll break you." She noted before walking off,

"Duly noted." Duncan nodded, mock saluting the girl as she walked off.

* * *

**EVA:** I was told that I need to make efforts to make friends out here, so that's what I'm doing; I think I'm doing pretty well if I do say so myself

**DUNCAN:** Eva is interesting to me, she's fiercely independent but she also seems to crave relationships. I'm not gonna complain about it though, mainly because she might knock me out.

* * *

**(Killer Bass Boys' Side)**

Tyler, Ezekiel and Geoff were sat inside their cabin, just relaxing and enjoying their morning.

"I'm kind of glad that Harold is gone…" Ezekiel mentioned, "His heavy breathing would've been really annoying to hear at night. Plus, now I've got both beds to myself." He laughed, gesturing to the bunk above him, which was now empty.

"Yeah I feel that man." Tyler commented, "I gotta get a good night's rest or I'm not gonna be at my full strength." He flexed his guns which caused the other two boys to laugh.

"This whole voting off thing is still kind of rough though." Geoff stated, "It feels bad to take away someone's chance at the money."

"It's you or them though man." Tyler replied, "It sucks majorly but I know I'd rather have the money than give it to one of you, no offence."

"No offence taken." Ezekiel replied, "I know that I'm here to win it."

"That's the spirit!" Tyler cheered, throwing a fist into air… and forgetting that he was on the bottom bunk, he shot his hand into the bed above and let out a wail of pain. "Crap! That hurts so much." The other two boys couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune.

"Don't break the bed dude," Geoff laughed, "Duncan would have your ass on a stick."

The three boys all laughed together, luckily with Tyler, and not at him.

* * *

**EZEKIEL: **Friends haven't always been my priority so it's nice to have some guy friends who understand me.

**TYLER:** Dude, Duncan would actually kill me if I broke his bed, he's trying really hard right now to carve the tops into spikes because he thinks it's cool and edgy, personally I think it makes him look a little sad but each to their own I guess.

* * *

**(Back in the cafeteria, yay)**

Owen was currently stood at Chef Hatchet's window, waiting for the food. Owen was pretty much the only person who enjoyed the food as opposed to just tolerating it. Chef eventually came to the window and looked at the larger boy with a scowl.

"Oh, it's you again fattie." His words were cutting but didn't seem to affect Owen who just laughed at the chef.

"Yeah that's me!" Owen continued to laugh, "I hope there's enough for seconds."

"Oh, there's enough, don't you worry." Chef chuckled darkly, loading Owen's bowl with his slop, which the boy took gratefully,

"Gee, thanks Chef!" Owen went to sit down, and Lindsay took his place.

"Excuse me, Chef Hackett." She began with her sweetest smile and voice, "I was really hoping that you'd give me something nice today, seen as I am clearly the prettiest here."

Chef's response was to shove the exact slop in her bowl as all the others, but a double serving.

"There you go girlie." Chef grinned, "Is that nice enough for you?"

"Absolutely perfect, thank you…" Lindsay quickly scurried away from the terrifying Chef and went to sit at the table with Leshawna and Justin. There was a comfortable silence between them as they ate.

"Hey Lafawnda and Joel!" Lindsay greeted, sitting next to Leshawna and opposite Justin. Both of them silently cringed at her forgetting their names but made the decision that correcting her was futile.

"Hey Lindsay." Justin smiled at the girl, making her giggle.

"You're such a cringy player." Leshawna laughed, shaking her head at the model.

"Is it cringy?" Justin smirked, "Or are you just afraid to admit that you think I'm attractive?" Justin joked, flexing lightly at Leshawna which earned her laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you cute." She shrugged, "I still wouldn't date you though."

"Your loss." Justin shrugged too, causing them both to laugh.

* * *

**OWEN:** I hope Chef knows how much I love his food. I really, really love it.

**LESHAWNA:** That Justin is actually kind of funny, who woulda thunk that some pretty model boy had some humour

**JUSTIN:** It's nice to meet someone who doesn't just fawn over you all the time. It's quite tiring being the most attractive person in the room you know.

* * *

**(Killer Bass Girls' Side)**

Courtney was sat on her bed, along, currently scribbling down in a notebook that she had brought with her from home.

"Potentially if I combine the weak then we can create a wall that protects us from those much stronger than us. I know that there are people here who will be taken out just for being weaker in the physical department, and those people are the ones who are looking for someone to lead them." Courtney narrated to herself, enjoying her monologue, "And that leader, is obviously me." She nodded as Bridgette walked into the room, smiling at Courtney.

"Whatcha planning there Court?" The girl asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Oh, just how the game might progress, I don't want to be caught off guard." The CIT answered, closing her notebook.

"And how might the game process?" Bridgette inquired.

"Well it depends on how we do in the individual challenges but I'm worried that the boys would take control and try and vote the girls off one by one for being weaker." Courtney admitted,

"They voted off Harold last night though." Bridgette reminded the girl,

"Everyone is stronger than Harold, I'm pretty sure even Katie could bench press him, and she's a stick." Courtney countered, "I know the kind of people that Duncan and that are. They see girls as tools to further themselves, and I for one, am not going to be reduced to someone else's steppingstone in this game." Bridgette nodded in approval.

"But I'm gonna guess that in your ideal plan, Duncan goes home as the last boy?" Bridgette asked, a cheeky note entering her voice.

"Well yeah, he goes home fifth, just after Eva because she scares me more than Duncan."

"Scares you more? Or is just less attractive." Bridgette laughed at Courtney as she turned bright red.

"Bridgette he's a criminal, I would never stoop so low." Courtney was adamant in her rejection which only served to make Bridgette laugh louder.

"Your mind might tell you one thing Court, but your heart is screaming another." Bridgette warned, "Make sure that you leave this cabin at least once today, you need some sunlight on your skin." With that Bridgette left, leaving Courtney to contemplate her feelings.

* * *

**COURTNEY: **I don't really like Duncan, I'm sure. He's a ruffian and I can do so much better, I'm just using him to launch my own game, that's it yeah. **(She nodded to herself, more to reassure herself than anyone else)**

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers Girls' Side)**

Beth and Lindsay were sat in the room, Beth was currently behind Lindsay and braiding her hair. Lindsay was inspecting Beth's work as she went in a little hand mirror.

"Wow Ben, you're really good at braiding, I thought you wouldn't be because your hair always looks kind of messy." Lindsay stated, her shocking honestly took Beth aback for a moment before she regained herself.

"Thanks Lindsay, I think? I guess I just watched a few tutorials online to get better." She admitted, "The real question is why don't you know how to braid? It's like a girl's rite of passage."

"Oh well I usually have my stylist do my hair for me, so I never had to learn." It was hard to get angry at Lindsay when she made comments like that because it was clear to everyone that she wasn't the best at thinking intelligently, instead Beth just nodded in understanding.

"It must be nice to live in the lap of luxury." Beth sighed, "I always dreamed that I was a secret princess with a fortune that I just didn't know about."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Lindsay admitted in a moment of rare clarity, "You know that I don't remember the last time that I got to sit down with daddy and have a real conversation, he's always away with work, it gets really lonely."

"I guess you can't have everything can you." Beth nodded, "Life can be cruel like that."

"You know Becca I'd love to be able to live like you." Lindsay stated, "Maybe just for a day though, I can't ruin my nails." Beth laughed at the girl, who was not telling a joke but being deadly serious.

"Maybe once the show is over you can come visit the farm." Beth noted tying the braid up with a hair tie and smiling at her work, "And it's done! One beautiful braid for miss Lindsay."

"Oh I love it!" Lindsay gushed, her moment of philosophy now gone as she admired her hair, "We should do this more often, you'll have to let me do your makeup! You'll look so pretty." Lindsay hugged Beth who happily returned it, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah no problem Lindsay."

* * *

**LINDSAY: **Rebecca is so nice, she even did my hair beautifully **(She shows of the braid at the back of her head and continues talking to the wall behind her, the sound is slightly muffled.) **Of course, not as good as you Stacy, but she's close, a nice close second.

**BETH: **Lindsay is a great person, but I doubt she'd survive just one hour on my farm, she's far too used to the high life. **(Beth smiles wistfully) **There's more to Lindsay though, she's not as dumb as she appears, there are moments of pure genius in her brain.

* * *

**(The Dock of Shame)**

It was Gwen who was sat on the Dock, writing more of her thoughts down into her diary. It was serene, calming with the noise of the ocean slowly lapping against the sand below her. She was interrupted when a hand placed itself on her shoulder; in defence she grabbed to which it was attached and threw it over her shoulder, sending the body flying into the water below her. She gasped once she saw that the body belonged to Trent.

"Trent! I'm so sorry!" Gwen apologised, reaching down to offer the guitarist her hand as he floated in the water, his hair now pressed flat against his face. He grabbed his hand and helped pull him back onto the dock. Once he was safely on solid ground he began to laugh, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Probably should know better than to sneak up on people." He laughed,

"Yeah you really should." Gwen chastised him, "You could have been seriously hurt."

"I didn't realise you were that jumpy." He admitted, rubbing his shoulder, "Or that strong."

"I guess we're just all full of surprises." Gwen commented, her usual sarcasm seeping into her voice once more.

"Well I'm sorry for sneaking up on you, I just wanted to talk to my favourite person here." Trent said smiling.

"Well, normally people say Hi when starting conversations." Gwen noted,

"I can't argue with you there." Trent laughed, "Although if I remember correctly, you scared the crap out of me yesterday, so it feels only fair right?"

"Hey, don't twist things back on me!" Gwen complained, lightly hitting Trent on the arm, "I'm complaining about you here." Her attempts at aggression still made Trent laugh as he sat next to Gwen.

"Well how about we complain about me some more?" He offered,

"Fine, but only because it's easy." Gwen responded, still slightly sulking.

* * *

**GWEN:** Ugh, he just has a way of getting under my skin and making me like him! He's probably only in it for sex or something dumb like that anyway…

**TRENT:** Do you think Gwen would like a song? I'm thinking about writing Gwen a song, something about midnight and like darkness, she's cool like that.

* * *

**(Back in the cafeteria again weyo)**

There was a selection of campers sitting together in the cafeteria, not because there was any food, but because it was the only place on the island where people could congregate comfortably without feeling squished or like one was intruding. Owen, Noah and Leshawna sat on one side of the table while Eva, Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie had put themselves on the other side, subconsciously dividing themselves into their teams despite there being no need to

"And so that was when Sadie fell off of the stage during our fourth-grade play." Katie laughed, the story also elicited a few laughs from other people around the table, namely Owen and Ezekiel.

"So, you two have known each other since like forever?" Leshawna asked, just trying to get to know the other people on the island.

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were like six." Sadie revealed, "And I've loved every day since."

"Aw Sadie, I've loved every day with you too." The two gushed and hugged, much to the amusement of others at the table.

"Wow my stone cold heard my finally be cracking." Noah droned, his signature sarcasm very much a thing.

"Um, you should probably get that checked out." Ezekiel advised.

"Woooosh." Eva made the noise synonymous with a joke flying over someone's head, which made Noah and Leshawna laugh.

"A stone heart would be pretty fun though." Owen admitted, "I'd never have to cry at Titanic again."

"Oh my gosh, we cry at Titanic all the time too!" Katie squealed, her and Sadie having now re-joined the conversation. "Don't we Sadie?"

"Oh my gosh, like every time, without fail, it's like a waterfall." Sadie once again shared more information than was probably necessary.

"I can like, feel myself welling up now just thinking about it." Owen sniffled, holding his shirt to his nose.

"Me too…" Katie whispered, tipping her head back to avoid crying.

"I've got tissues." Sadie revealed, passing one down to Owen and giving one more to Katie, "I always like to come prepared.

The mood shift in the room was crazy and Leshawna, Noah and Eva looked on in shock having just watched Katie and Sadie go from being so unbelievably happy to near on bawling their eyes out.

"Wow…" Noah blinked, looking between the three crying people. "I wish I cared about things that much."

"No, you don't bookworm." Leshawna's response was cutting and Noah mimed hurt, placing a hand over his heart.

"Very hurtful Leshawna." He complained, putting on a whinier voice than usual.

"But what's a Titanic?" Ezekiel asked, putting a finger on his chin.

"Have you not been in history class?" Owen laughed at the prairie boy,

"Mom schools me from home because public education is propaganda." Ezekiel admitted

"And you don't have a TV? They made it into a film." Leshawna offered,

"TV rots your brains." Ezekiel stated. His words shocked the other campers into silence for a few moments, they were still trying to process just how sheltered Ezekiel was.

* * *

**LESHAWNA: **My good Lord, that boy really does live under a rock, and since when was a history book propaganda?

**SADIE: (She is alone in the confessional for the first time, it's an achievement) **I think I almost pity him, he really like, doesn't know anything about the world, he's just really sheltered, bless him. **(Katie can be heard from outside the confessional)**

**KATIE: **Sadie, are you nearly done? I really need to use the bathroom; you have to come with me.

**SADIE: **Can't you just go by yourself?

**KATIE: (All that can be heard is hysterical laughter that is soon followed by Sadie's own.)**

**SADIE: **Yeah, you're right, silly me.

* * *

The seven of them were still in the cafeteria when Heather and Duncan stormed in, currently engaged in a war of words.

"Listen here sweetheart, I didn't touch your nail file!" Duncan declared, causing Heather to clench her fists in anger,

"Well who else would steal it apart from some disgusting delinquent like you?!" Heather retorted, feeling the rage bubble up inside of her.

"Yeah well maybe the nail file realised how psychotic you were and ran away!" Duncan jabbed, sneering at the girl

"Oh my God, that's the insult you go for?" Noah laughed from the side-lines, "That's Lindsay level right there."

"Shut up nerd, this isn't your fight." Heather rolled her eyes at the bookworm who held his hands up in defence and returned back to his book, although he was secretly continuing to listen.

"I didn't touch your nail file, because I don't need your nail file, I've already got my own." Duncan revealed a small black nail file from his pocket that was decorated with a flame motif.

"Right…" Heather stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Duncan with a sheepish expression, she placed a hand over her mouth, likely to stop her from laughing at him. "Well… that happened. Do any of you know where my nail file is?" Heather quickly changed the subject to the people sat at the table next to her, most of whom were also rather close to laughing at Duncan.

"Look I'm really not sure why this is so funny." Duncan threw out before any of them could answer Heather, he scoffed as the others could only giggle lightly in response before storming out of the cafeteria.

"I'm still serious though, where the hell is my nail file?" Heather continued to grill.

"I have like, no idea." Katie offered,

"Yeah, like no idea." Sadie repeated,

"You probably left it next to your makeup or whatever it is that you girls do all morning." Eva grumbled to which Ezekiel nodded.

"Yeah okay thanks, you guys were so helpful." Heather also scoffed and took herself out of the cafeteria.

"You're welcome!" Owen shouted back, which again earned the laughs of his campers.

* * *

**DUNCAN: (He is filing is nails, aggressively) **I just like to have nice looking nails so that girls don't think I'm disgusting when they meet me. Is it really that hard to understand?

**OWEN: **Heather really is angry, she's all shouting and just she does not have any kind of chill, maybe she's just cranky because she's hungry… **(He gasps) **that's so it. She's just Hangry!

**EVA: **I swear everyone I meet is just so obsessed about their possessions, when you have nothing you realise that really you have everything and everything else on the top is just a bonus… **(She looks off quite happily)**

* * *

**(Some bench in the campsite)**

DJ was sat on this bench, once again trying to enjoy his peace and quiet which had been interrupted by Trent last time. This time it was Courtney who came running up to him, with a smile on her face.

"DJ! Just the wonderful man that I wanted to see." She began, the giant opened one eye to look at her, silently indicating for her to go on. "Oh well I just wanted to say thank you for voting with me the other night, it means a lot to me that you kept me in the game."

"Oh, I didn't vote with you Courtney, I voted for you." DJ revealed, opening both of his eyes to look at hers.

"Oh…" was all that Courtney could muster, clearly taken aback by the sheer honesty of the boy.

"I thought about it a lot but sometimes I feel threatened around you, you're a strong character that can bring a lot of negativity and I'm not here for that." DJ continued, his explanation cool and calm.

"Ah." Courtney's smile had dropped quicker than you could blink, and she now just looked a little bit sad. "I didn't know that you felt that way."

"That's because you never asked." DJ revealed once more, his home truths hitting rather hard for Courtney, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you're still here, but I'm not going lie to you for the sake of your own ego."

"Right, thank you for being honest DJ." Courtney finished, she needed to get out of the area quickly and scampered off away from the boy who just closed his eyes again and returned to sleep.

* * *

**DJ: **I hated the look on her face, but Momma always taught me not to tell lies and I don't think I could live with myself if I lied to her about being on her side. She's got a lot of good in her, but the way that she goes about her life leaves a lot to be desired, that we can say for certain.

**COURTNEY: **Wow, that um really hurt actually? **(Her sad face soon becomes steely as she convinces herself otherwise) **You know what, um, no, DJ just needs to grow up. If he thinks that in the real-world people are just going to treat everyone as equal, then he is sorely mistaken! In life there are leaders and there are followers, if you don't step up and be a leader, then you're just a follower. And let me tell you, I am a leader, and I am leading this team, just you watch.

* * *

**(We're back in the cafeteria let's go!)**

Chris had just gathered the two teams in the cafeteria, they were currently sat in their teams, all of them turned to face Chris, who was stood in between them both.

"Hey guys!" He began, smiling warmly at his charges, "I hope you've all enjoyed the time off since last challenge."

"Chris it's been like a day." Bridgette noted,

"Yeah well we're on a tight schedule, we have to get rid of twenty more of you." Chris quickly dismissed the complaint.

"Well then why didn't you just let less people onto the show?" Trent offered

"We can have one less person now if you'd like to leave?" Chris shot back. Trent shook his head quite rapidly and Chris nodded satisfied. "Now buckle up kiddies, this challenge is even bigger than the last one, so you guys are going to have so much fun."

"You're telling me this is bigger than free falling off of a thousand-foot cliff with no safety equipment and hoping that we don't die?" Gwen asked, rather shocked that it was even possible.

"Oh yeah!" Chris confirmed, nodding his head rather excitably, his words incited a few gasps in the other contestants as well as some involuntary shaking. "So today our challenge revolves all around Boney Island!" As Chris said that, lightning struck outside and the power dropped for milliseconds.

"That's not foreboding at all." Came Noah's response.

"Today's challenge is going to be taking the form of a relay race with six sections, the first is going to be a solo swim down the ocean, it's about two kilometres or so, so make sure that you've got a strong swimmer to do it." Chris began, brains began to whirr as plans were being mentally put into motion.

"The person is going to tag a team of two who will be sitting in a canoe in the ocean, the person swimming will have to unhook the boat from the weight to which it is attached, and then the canoe will finish the journey to Boney island. Once you are on Boney island, the canoers will tag another team of two who will be given one map and one compass. They must then traverse the dense Boney jungles to reach the beach on the other side of the island, there you will tag another team of two. This team of two must built a signal fire, big enough to signal the team of two waiting at the base of Boney Mountain, this team needs to climb the mountain, right to the top, where the final team or in the case of the bass, final person will be waiting. This team needs to take a paraglider and fly all the way back to the island, so let's hope that the wind is on your side or it's going to be one long old swim back."

Chris finished explaining the challenge to the horrified looks of the contestants.

"I'm already confused." Lindsay admitted,

"For once, you're not the only one." Duncan added, "Why does it have to be so convoluted?"

"Because I said so and it's going to be great for the ratings." Chris laughed, "And yes, Safety equipment will be given to anyone doing anything particularly dangerous," Chris rolled his eyes, "Damn Health and Safety on my ass." He muttered. "I'm going to give you guys ten minutes to sort out your orders and your teams, and I'll meet you on the beach!"

* * *

**BRIDGETTE: **So, if this is only challenge two, and there's still twenty eliminations to go, I can't even begin to think what kinds of absolute horrors he's going to come up with next.

**DJ: **You know when I signed up for the show, I really didn't think that I'd be putting my life on the line every single time that I left the cabin, where's the baking challenge, or the knot tying challenge? Isn't that what you do on camp?

**CODY: **You know, the chances of me dying on this show are suddenly becoming very real if this is anything to go by, I really hope the next challenge is something calmer, maybe we could like, play musical instruments or something, that'd be so nice.

* * *

**(The Beach)**

Chris was stood on the beach, now awaiting the arrival of his contestants. He turned to the camera and smiled,

"And there you have it guys, we're going to have a massive display of teamwork and physical aptitude that's going to push our guys to their very limits!" Chris shouted, "Will DJ finally get over his crippling fear of all things dangerous? Will Noah ever learn not to be a smartass? And will Courtney managed not to piss off her team with her bossy plans? All will be revealed and more after the break, this time on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

**Ta da! That's what we've got this time, I wanted to have a chapter that was just more about discovering our campers on a deeper level, we've found out some nice pieces of information and some nice relationships are being set up. I am sounding like a broken record here but I cannot reiterate how much the continued support means to me, as well as any criticisms that you may have, as long as they are handled with respect of course! Please review if you can and I hope that you all have a wonderful day!**

**Peace out!**

Screaming Gophers: Owen, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Justin

Killer Bass: Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Eva, Courtney, Tyler,

Eliminated: Harold


	4. Episode 2: The Boney Road We Trek Pt 2

**A/N: **Hey all! I'm back again! Slightly longer update time this time because I am still in the middle of finals and I really want to get good grades so I'm just sort of doing this when I can, which is unfortunately not all that often at the moment. In other good news though, this is the longest chapter in the story thus far! Which is always fun. I'd also like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited as well as reviewed, it means a lot to me and my cold heart! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Peace out!

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"Right." Leshawna started, "We're gonna need to get this order sorted."

"Who on Earth made you leader hoodrat?" Heather sneered,

"You might wanna watch that mouth of yours honey." Leshawna threatened, getting up in Heather's face and baring her teeth.

"Guys!" Trent pleaded, "Let's all just be civil, at least for the challenge so that we can win." Leshawna backed off at Trent's words, seeing the reasoning.

"We still need to get this sorted out, who's swimming?" Gwen interjected, trying to get this sorted out as quickly as possible

"I'll swim." Justin suggested, "I grew up on the beach, so I reckon I'll be decent."

"Great!" Trent piped up, "I don't mind taking the canoe, you want to do it with me Gwen?" The goth shrugged indifferently.

"Sure, why not." She said, lacking any conviction which raised an eyebrow raise from Trent, but he let it slide.

* * *

**GWEN: **I like Trent, I really do, but I don't want people to know how I'm feeling, especially people like Heather who I don't trust as far as I can throw her.

* * *

"Izzy wants to Paraglide!" The girl announced excitedly, "I haven't done it since Borneo!"

"Do I even want to know why you were in Borneo?" Noah asked flatly,

"No!" Came Izzy's cheerful reply, "But you can know what it's like to come paragliding with me!"

"I didn't agree to that!" Noah protested as Izzy scooped him up in a tight hug.

"I can get a fire started quicker than you can blink." Beth admitted, raising her hand, her admission shocked a few faces who didn't expect the small girl to be skilled in wilderness survival. "My dad taught me back home, just in case I got lost in the forest."

"I don't think I'll be much use elsewhere so do you mind if I tag along Beth?" Cody asked, grinning awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course, Cody!" Beth smiled, pulling into a hug similar to how Izzy hugged Noah, that is to say, tightly, and risking restriction to air flow.

"I don't think I'll be able to pull myself up the mountain, so I reckon that I'll need to do the navigation." Owen was sheepish but the rest of the team only agreed with him.

"I'm gonna climb the mountain." Leshawna announced, "I've been meaning to show that I mean business."

"Well that leaves two people left." Cody noticed, "Lindsay and Heather, one of you with Owen and the other with Leshawna."

The team looked at the two girls left, Heather glaring heavily at everyone whilst Lindsay was… staring at the clouds?

"Ooooh, that one looks like a fish." She talked to herself,

"I'm taking Lindsay." Leshawna announced, glaring at Heather just as hard as she was glaring back, "Heather, you can go with Owen."

"Oh yay!" Owen cheered, "We're gonna have so much fun!" Owen scooped Heather into a hug of his own, causing the girl to start to choke.

"Let go of me you fat pig!" Heather screeched, slapping Owen on his chest although he didn't seem to notice it.

"Then we're sorted." Trent finished, leading the team back to Chris at the beach.

* * *

**HEATHER: **I'm either going to kill Owen or myself by the end of this challenge, either one would be great at this point.

**JUSTIN: **As long as I keep away from everyone, I can show my skills to the camera and no one else, it's all part of the plan to be as unassuming and well, attractive as possible.

**NOAH: **This team is so utterly dysfunctional it's a wonder we even made it past the first challenge. This time we might not be so lucky.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

The Bass were also gathered together to discuss their places, once more, unsurprisingly Courtney was taking the lead of the discussion.

"Right, we're down one player so we need to make sure that we maximise our efficiency so that we beat those Gophers." Courtney began, laying out the foundation of her speech quickly.

"Yeah that's great." Duncan interrupted, "Just one issue, last time you laid out the plan, we lost, so I say we open this up to be a discussion? What say you guys team?" Many of the Bass nodded in agreement, preferring to discuss openly their plans, Courtney stood with her mouth agape but quickly regained her composure, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"Uh, I know how to start a pretty good fire." Ezekiel began the open forum, "I get pretty bored sometimes." The other teens seemed a little bit worried at Ezekiel's suspected pyromania but let it slide and let him take that spot.

"I don't mind doing it with him." Sadie said, standing next to the prairie boy. Everyone was thoroughly shocked at Sadie's decision to split from her best friend, everyone that is, except her best friend who just smiled at Sadie.

"Oh my gosh, don't act so surprised you guys." Katie laughed, "We can spend time apart, besides, I'm more suited to a physical task than Sadie, I'm on the Volleyball team, national champions." Katie flexed her arms while Sadie laughed,

"It's true, Katie is like so good."

"So, I'll take the canoe if there are no objections," Katie added, there were none and she smiled happily.

"I'll canoe with you." DJ said, "It sounds like the least dangerous part, although all of it is dangerous, I guess." He just looked a little bit shaking as Katie wrapped an arm around his waist.

"We'll be fine big guy."

"Let me climb the cliff!" Tyler jumped up and down, "I've got some insane grip strength! I once crushed a watermelon with my fingertips, no joke." Although they were sceptical, they had no better alternatives and let Tyler run that section of the race, Eva put herself there with him.

"I'll make sure that he keeps up." She grumbled, "Even if I have to drag him up myself."

"I'm gonna paraglide." Duncan announced, "I did it this one summer and I've still got the basics down."

"Let me do the navigation then, as a CIT I'm skilled in all manners of orienteering." Courtney bragged, raising her nose slightly, "Geoff, that leaves you to come with me. And then we're all sorted."

"Um, what about me you guys?" Bridgette asked, raising her hand and waving.

"Well, you're swimming obviously." Courtney said, "Weren't you listening?"

"You never said anything." Bridgette contested, "And you definitely didn't ask me if that's what I wanted to do. But it's whatever." She dismissed the rest of the team and began walking back to the beach with the rest of the Bass in tow.

* * *

**BRIDGETTE: **Did I turn invisible for five minutes? To just assume how I feel or what I want is just disgusting, I really expected better from Courtney.

**KATIE: (You guessed it, Sadie is in the confessional with her) **Oh my gosh, like we're gonna be separate and show these people that we mean business Sadie!

**SADIE: **That's right Katie, we're gonna be like, so good, they're gonna see us for the beasts that we are!

**KATIE:** I don't know if we should call ourselves beasts though, makes us sound like Eva or something.

* * *

Now the campers were stood in front of Chris on the beach, the host had his back facing the sea with a rather large boat floating along.

"Now that you've got your orders sorted out, lets get this show on the road! Everyone except the two swimmers get on that boat and Chef will take you all to your starting points." Everyone except Bridgette, Justin and Chris got onto the boat and it began driving off into the distance.

"I'll let you two get changed while we wait." Chris said, pointing to a couple of changing curtains that had been set up about a hundred feet down the beach, "We'll even give you some privacy." The host smiled as the two went to get changed.

* * *

**(The boat)**

After having dropped the second set of runners at their tethered canoes, the boat was now arriving at Boney Island, and to say that the sight was imposing would be a severe understatement. The island seemed to be held under a constant state of an imminent lightning storm despite it being the middle of summer. The most prominent feature of the island would be the massive cliff, mountain looking thing right at it's centre, the face shaped like a large human skull, probably the reason for the island's name. Many of the contestants were immediately put off by the island but wore brave faces so as not to look weak in front of the competition.

"This is inviting." Noah drawled, looking up from the book he held in his hands.

"I've seen worse bro." Geoff tried to flex, puffing out his chest in a rather poor attempt at masking his own fear.

"I bet you haven't" Chef smiled, having now parked the boat and getting out of the cabin, "Next lot peel off here." Heather, Owen, Courtney and Geoff all split up from the rest of the group and stood waiting on the beach, simply awaiting the arrival of their teammates.

"Well this is fun." Owen chuckled, looking around the island anxiously.

"Shyeah dude." Geoff replied, feeling the same level of anxious, the two boys were immediately shushed by their respective teammates, both girls looking off into the ocean with steely and determined eyes.

"We need to focus Geoff, or we're not going to win." Courtney explained, never taking her gaze off of the horizon. The two boys quietened up rather quickly, now feeling rather uncomfortable in between the two aggressive women.

* * *

**(The Beach)**

Back with Chris, Bridgette and Justin, the host was now on the phone with who can only be assumed as Chef Hatchet.

"They're all in position? Great. And they've all been kitted out with the right safety gear? Awesome. Let's get this show on the road." The host turned to the two campers in front of him, both looking rather calm, they were both now wearing orange lifejackets, likely to prevent drowning in the open water.

"Alright you guys." Chris began, "On my go you're gonna keep swimming straight forward, you know the drill. 3! 2! 1! GO!" With that the two began sprinting down the sand and into the ocean, Justin took an early lead due to his longer legs and slightly more muscular physique, but the surfer wasn't too far behind, she wasn't going to be beaten by anyone, especially not a boy.

Justin hit the water first and began taking off into the distance at an alarming rate but only a few seconds later Bridgette made a splash as she threw herself into the sea and began swimming just as fast as Justin. It was going to be a tight race.

* * *

**JUSTIN: **Here's hoping that my team continue to see me as valuable in this game, the more valuable I am in the challenges the less likely they are to vote me out, because otherwise they'll just keep losing. And the longer I stay in the game, the easier it will be to get these people to follow my every wish.

* * *

**(The Canoes)**

Gwen and Trent were sat in the green Gopher canoe while Katie and DJ were sat in the Red Bass canoe about ten feet away from them. The four were all engaged in light conversation, waiting for their swimmers.

"And so, Sadie bellyflopped so hard into the pool that her stomach was bruised for like two weeks!" Katie regaled, eliciting laughs from DJ and Trent and a light chuckle from Gwen.

"All because of a banana peel?" Trent asked, holding his side slightly.

"All because of a banana peel! Oh my gosh it was like something out of a cartoon." Katie laughed too, wiping a tear from her eye.

"What about you Gwen?" DJ asked, turning his attention to the quiet girl, "Any fun stories from you?"

"Nah, my life is pretty boring and normal." Gwen sighed, "Did watch a kid break his arm trying to punch a wall."

"That's nice?" DJ returned, clearly finding the morbid choice of story a little bit unnerving. The four in the canoes soon descended into silence, which suited Gwen fine but made the others feel rather uncomfortable, unsure of how to break it.

* * *

**TRENT: **Gwen's been really off today, for seemingly no reason, has she decided that she doesn't like me? Oh no, I came on too strong, didn't I? Stupid Trent!

* * *

**(The Sea)**

Justin was still in the lead but only by about twenty-five metres, Bridgette was keeping his pace and showed no signs of slowing. It was making Justin rather nervous as he could feel his muscles starting to hurt from the exercise. Gritting his teeth, he kept pushing, determined not to be beaten, his pace began to pick up and slowly he was pulling away from Bridgette.

The canoes were getting bigger now, what was once a small speck on the horizon now becoming a real tangible goal. It spurred him on even more and before long he managed to reach the boats. He latched onto the green boat and began panting for breath,

"That's a really long swim." He managed to breathe out, "I have no idea how far behind Bridgette is…" He added, looking over to DJ and Katie who looked rather sad that Bridgette was currently in second place.

"That's great," Gwen said, "But we do have a race to win, the clasp is under the boat." She pointed out and the model nodded. He slipped out of his lifejacket and handed it to Gwen before diving under the boat and pulling the small lever that unlocked the boat. It was now able to be moved and float freely. When he surfaced, Gwen handed him his lifejacket which he quickly put on.

"Thanks Justin." Trent smiled as he picked up one of the oars, Gwen picking up the other one. The two took up position and waved at the two Bass in their canoe. "Good luck you two!" Trent called out to them as he and Gwen began to paddle in sync, heading straight forward on route to Boney Island.

"Well, I guess we're behind again." DJ sighed, hanging his head slightly, Katie's hand came down on his shoulder and she smiled reassuringly,

"The challenge is no where near over." She smiled, "Besides, we're stronger than those two so we'll catch up any time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." DJ smiled back, put slightly at ease by the girl.

* * *

**GWEN: **This is going to be one long canoe ride, Trent doesn't seem like he wants to talk to me, he probably thinks that I'm too weird for him now, I knew I shouldn't have said anything! Ugh I'm so stupid!

**DJ:** You know Katie's actually really nice, you don't really get to spend time with her without Sadie kind of jumping in all the time, so this challenge has been a nice chance to get to know this side of Katie.

* * *

**(Killer Bass' Canoe)**

"So um, how am I getting back to the beach?" Justin asked to the two Bass who only shrugged in response.

"I don't know man, I guess Chef is gonna drive by and pick you up?" DJ suggested. Right on cue, Chef's boat came to a stop next to the canoes from the direction of Boney Island.

"Come on Pretty Boy!" He called out from the cockpit. Justin didn't need telling twice and swam over to the boat, pulling himself up using the rungs set into the side of the boat. "We're just gonna wait for surfer girl and then I'll take you back to the island."

Once again, as if by some cosmic alignment, on cue, Bridgette was seen swimming up to the Bass canoe. She soon latched onto the side of the canoe and took a second to compose herself.

"How far behind am I?" She asked DJ and Katie who took a second to consider it.

"I mean, like we weren't really counting but maybe a few minutes?" Katie offered, shrugging her shoulders. The surfer girl cursed before looking for the clasp.

"It's on the bottom!" Justin offered from the boat, Bridgette nodded, taking off her lifejacket and handing it to DJ before doing the same as Justin, diving to the underside of the boat and pulling the small lever that released the boat. She took her lifejacket back and swam over to Chef's boat. Once she had managed to pull herself up, DJ and Katie had already starting paddling as hard as they could after Gwen and Trent.

"Good luck guys!" Bridgette called out to the two who nodded in response and gave Bridgette thumbs up behind their backs. She collapsed on the dock and began breathing deeply to try and recover some of her energy. "You're really good." She noted, looking up to Justin who smiled graciously in response.

"You're not too bad yourself." He joked which made Bridgette smile but shake her head.

"Clearly not good enough." As she said that, the boat began moving in the direction of the island. These two were now finished with their leg of the race.

* * *

**BRIDGETTE: **It's just really frustrating when everyone has put their faith in you, and you don't make it. The whole team were counting on me to give us a really solid start, and I failed them, completely and utterly.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers' Canoe)**

These two were canoeing in relative silence, only the sounds of their breathing and of the paddles hitting the water could be heard. Whether or not these two were silent due to their focused determination at winning or the uncomfortable aura which had descended on the two, was quite obvious to be honest. They really had no idea what to say to each other and it resulted in a canoe that made even the editors in post cringe.

* * *

**TRENT: **It's obvious, she absolutely hates me, she'll never want to speak to me again, I so ruined it.

**GWEN: **It's so obvious, he absolutely hates me and he's never going to speak to me again, I've ruined it.

* * *

**(Boney Island Fire Beach)**

Cody, Beth, Ezekiel and Sadie all sat happily on the beach, they knew that their time to compete would be a while coming so they were taking the moment to get to know each other and just enjoy their time.

"I didn't know you had a farm too Ezekiel." Beth smiled, "I guess we're more alike than we thought."

"I guess so eh." Ezekiel chuckled as Sadie cooed happily.

"Awww, you two are like so totally cute!" She cried, her voice raising to its usual high-pitched whine. Clearly Sadie was not all that different when separated from Katie.

"I'm not cute." Ezekiel retorted, puffing out his chest, "That's a girly word. And I'm not a girl." His response definitely raised a couple of eyebrows, and by a couple I mean all six of the eyebrows that surrounded him.

"I don't know if that's what Sadie meant?" Beth tried to intervene, "But even if she did, what's so wrong about being a girl?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, it's just that girls and boys are very different so you can't compare them. Boys are strong and protect the cute girls."

"That's really not a smart kind of ideology dude." Cody explained. "It makes you look sexist."

"Sexist?" Ezekiel asked, it seemed as if he had never heard the word before.

"Yeah like, treating women as different just because they're women." Sadie said, her arms crossed.

"But women are different." Ezekiel continued to insist which only served to incite Sadie's anger further.

"Women can do everything that a man can do, probably even better, and the sooner that you learn that, the better it's going to be for you." Sadie lectured the boy, walking down the beach and away from him. The prairie boy looked decidedly confused as the other two also turned slightly away from him, feeling uncomfortable at the situation. The once happy atmosphere on this beach was now replaced by a cuttable tension that blanketed the sands.

* * *

**EZEKIEL:** I'm not really understanding what Sadie's problem is, men and women are fundamentally different, we're designed to do different things and that's the way life is intended to be.

**BETH**: Even though we both have farms and have spent most of our lives without a lot of social interaction, it's really clear that we're people with two very differing views.

**CODY: **Yikes!

* * *

**(Killer Bass' Canoe)**

Katie and DJ were still going strong with their pace, neither one breaking stride nor looking like they were close to stopping.

"You're pretty good at this." DJ mentioned, still not breaking his stroke.

"I'm like, not a slouch." Katie laughed, "I'm still a national champion."

"I guess it's just surprising becau-" DJ began before being cut off immediately by the girl.

"Because I'm girly and outgoing?" She snapped, "You know we're not all beastly gorillas like that Eva girl you know, athletes come in all shapes and sizes, just because I'm not some monkey-adjacent creature doesn't mean that I'm not strong and can't compete." Her rant looked to continue for the foreseeable future as DJ looked nervously at the camera to his side and shrugged his shoulders. Luckily Katie was in front of him and didn't see his reactions, or it could only get worse.

* * *

**KATIE: **It just really gets me going when people try and question my abilities like oh my gosh, if I wanted your opinions, I would have asked them!

* * *

**(Boney Island Arrival Beach)**

"You know this is taking a really long time." Owen moaned from his position sat on the sand.

"Totally bro," Geoff echoed, nodding his head sympathetically, the two girls were still has determined as ever even an hour later, looking off into the horizon. All was broken however when Heather started cheering.

"Look it's our canoe! That goth girl might actually be good for something!" Owen bounced up too, cupping his hands around his eyes like makeshift binoculars.

"Oh, it is them!" He started whooping too, waving at the two in the canoe who didn't wave back for fear of breaking their practiced stroke.

"You've got to be kidding me." Courtney moaned, shaking her head, "That means we're in last… again." Geoff was soon by her side to offer up his calming words.

"It's all chill dude, I bet you that they're not even that far behind." As soon as he said that, DJ and Katie's canoe also looked to be coming closer, the two had managed to catch up quite rapidly to the Gopher duo much to Courtney's delight, and Heather's dismay.

"Yes! We're gonna win! Geoff get ready!" Courtney was talking very fast now, clearly overjoyed at the prospect of taking the lead. Both teams stood eagerly at the shore to help pull in their canoes and get going on their own leg of the race.

Soon enough the Gophers pulled into shore and immediately Heather and Owen were dragging them up onto the beach.

"Well done you two." Heather congratulated as Trent handed her a laminated map and a compass from the inside of their canoes.

"Thanks Heather, keep it up," With a nod the two of them took off into the dense jungle behind them, Heather leading with Owen following behind much like a puppy. Only thirty seconds or so after, it was the Bass canoe which pulled up onto the beach and was dragged inland by Geoff. Katie got out of the canoe and handed the map and compass to Courtney.

"Go kill it guys! Don't waste all this time we've caught up or I swear, it won't be pretty." The girl smiled happily but something about her threat felt very true and the two of them took off running into the forest, leaving some very satisfied Bass with the Gophers.

"Do we have to canoe back?" DJ asked, feeling a little nervous at that prospect

"No you fool." The voice was once again Chef who had pulled up in his boat, "Get on I'll take you back."

"Okay but how on Earth did you get here so fast?" Gwen asked, "Surely we would've seen you beforehand."

"That's my secret." Chef said in a matter of fact manner and pointed to the boat, "Now stop talking and get on the boat." The campers were too scared to disobey Chef and immediately piled onto the boat, with the man quickly taking his position at the helm and driving off, leaving just the last four teams on Boney Island.

* * *

**OWEN: **Heather can be kind of scary when she gets in charge, she like gets this really focused look in her eye that makes you feel like if you even breathe out of turn, she might kill you, it's pretty funny. **(He chuckles again before looking nervously at the camera)**

**COURTNEY: **I'm not losing this challenge if it's the last thing that I do, after the absolute embarrassment of the last one I've got to redeem myself for my team, no question about it.

* * *

**(At the base of the mountain)**

Currently the three girls and Tyler were sat leaning against the mountain, they were all harnessed in and wearing protective hats to keep them safe on the climb up when it was time. Eva had found a rather large rock and was using it as a makeshift weight doing curls and the like. Lindsay was filing her nails while Leshawna and Tyler were playing a game of tic tac toe in the dirt at their feet.

"How long is this challenge gonna last?" Tyler asked, lazily drawing a cross in the dirt with a stick.

"As long as it takes, I guess," Leshawna responded, drawing a circle with her own stick. "I win." She stated, showing the line of circles on the board. "That's sixteen in a row for me."

"What if that challenge takes all night?" Lindsay asked, checking her nails once more, "I need to do my skincare routine before bed, or I'll break out worse than Ellen over there."

"What did you say blondie!" Came the roaring voice of Eva, who threw the rock just past Lindsay's head and into the greenery behind her. The blonde girl yelped and ducked under the rock even though it went far over her head.

"Guys let's chill." Leshawna tried to reason, standing up between the two other girls. "We don't know that Lindsay was talking about you, she doesn't even know who she's talking about half of the time, just leave her be." Leshawna's reasoning apparently struck something in Eva and the girl sat herself back down on her rock, although with a much harsher expression.

"If the challenge does go all night, then we go all night." She grumbled, "Life isn't easy, and neither are these games, suck it up."

"Bit harsh…" Tyler mumbled, looking down at his lost game still.

"Life is harsh." Eva responded coolly, Tyler clearly didn't want to push the girl further and shut his mouth.

"Nothin' we can do except wait for the signal." Leshawna conceded, sitting back down on the floor and looking up at Tyler, "Game seventeen?"

"You're on!" Came his excited reply, eager to ignore the tension around him.

* * *

**LINDSAY: **I think Ellen took offence when I told her about her breakouts. Do you think she's embarrassed by it? Oh my gosh, I should give her some skincare products, she probably can't afford any! I'm so nice!

**TYLER: **That Eva girl actually scares the life out of me, I thought that I was strong, but that girl takes it to a whole other level, I reckon if Leshawna wasn't there, Lindsay might have lost her head, or maybe just a hand.

* * *

**(The Jungle)**

Courtney and Geoff were currently steaming through the forest, Courtney was leading with the compass while Geoff stood behind her with the map.

"So, we need to like, go right? Maybe that's left?" He tried to read off the map, flipping it upside down and which ever way around to try and get a sense of its direction.

"Geoff, my compass doesn't say left or right, it's the cardinal directions, I don't know what left and right mean?" Courtney complained, trying to get him to smarten up.

"Right, well have we passed the squiggly line yet?" He asked, looking for the squiggly line.

"Geoff let me just look at the map, you take the compass." Courtney quickly swapped with him and looked at the map, "Geoff, that's a river." She noted pointed to the squiggly line, suddenly stopped, halting Geoff too and began to listen intently. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Geoff said, also trying to hear whatever it was the Courtney was.

"I hear running water; it could be that river." And with that Courtney began running through the brush, with Geoff following after her wildly, trying his best not to lose her.

* * *

**(Another part of the jungle)**

This time it was Heather and Owen who were wandering the jungle, Owen had been delegated map duty while Heather had the compass.

"And now we keep heading South and we should make it to the beach." He noted and Heather nodded continuing to walk south.

"You know Owen, maybe you're not as useless as I thought you were." Heather noted, which caused Owen to chuckle and blush slightly. "I can see sand." Heather noted, quickening her pace to break out of the jungle. "Cody! Beth! Can you hear me?" She shouted out as she arrived on the beach and looked around to see nothing.

"They should be right here!" Owen noted, not looking up from his map.

"Owen." Heather began sweetly, walking over to him and looking over his shoulder at the map, "You've got the map upside down!" She shouted in his ear which caused him to jump and drop the map, which Heather quickly scooped up and began to look at, the right way up. "Just follow me Owen, we'll be fine." She had a rather unnerving smile on her face that hid a sense of pure anger and fury that was bubbling inside her. She took off back into the jungle, Owen in tow looking like a guilty puppy.

* * *

**OWEN: **Oops? How was I supposed to know which way round a map goes? It all looks the same anyway!

**GEOFF: **I really hope my mistakes don't cost us the win. That'd be really embarrassing dude.

* * *

**(The fire beach)**

Here the four all still sat in relative silence. Sadie had managed to calm down from Ezekiel's outburst but was still on edge around him. Cody and Beth were having an amicable chat about life and the like.

"I just think that school is kind of overrated." Beth noted, "It doesn't do anything for those of us who can't pass exams and struggle to take in information academically."

"That's very true. But without school I think we would be a society of much dumber people, school teaches you how to read, how to count, how to write, a lot of our basic human functions really." Was Cody's rebuttal, it was met with a nod and a thoughtful consider from Beth as she calculated her next argument.

"But are these not skills that our parents could teach us? They can all count and write, and they can then teach their offspring. No different to an animal."

"But who taught your parents? The schooling system." Cody nodded in success as Beth nodded,

"You know I can't think of anything else right now, but I'll get back to you!" She announced, "You have won this battle, but the war shall be mine, just you watch!" The two laughed as Courtney and Geoff burst onto the beach panting.

"Geoff, I think we did it!" Courtney cried in triumph looked at the sad faces of Cody and Beth. "We beat the Gophers!" With that Sadie and Ezekiel quickly set to work, they had been given their own fire pit to work with but nothing else. Ezekiel quickly rushed into the brush at the edge of the beach and began collecting dead leaves from the floor, making sure that they were dry.

"We've got this eh." He said as he picked up two stones from the ground and tried bashing them together, he was pleased when they formed a spark "Sadie go and get some dry sticks from the forest so we can get a massive fire." He instructed and the girl quickly rushed off to the forest, putting her trust in the prairie boy.

In the meantime, Cody and Beth were watching from the side-lines, unable to do anything else as their team had not yet arrived.

"Damn this sucks." Cody moaned, watching as Ezekiel set flame to his tinder and began to blow on it light to properly ignite the flame, Sadie quickly came back with a large pile of sticks that she dropped in the sand. Ezekiel made sure to sift through and pick out the smaller sticks, laying them on top of his alight kindling. They soon took flame too.

"Now it's just a waiting game." Ezekiel noted as Sadie helped by placing another stick on the fire to bring it up. They noticed that the smoke was a deep shade of red, similar to their team colours but there was not enough to be any kind of signal for the other teams.

"I guess that's how our teams know whose fire is whose." Sadie commented on the smoke's colour adding another stick and sitting down in front of the fire. "At least we're gonna be nice and warm now.

* * *

**SADIE:** As much as Ezekiel annoys me, he does build a pretty good fire, quite clearly, and with Courtney and Geoff giving us the lead, we might actually win this challenge!

**COURTNEY:** I told you that we'd get the lead! That's just the power of Courtney that is!

* * *

**(Back in the jungle)**

Owen and Heather were still hopelessly lost after Owen's little mistake with the map, it turns out that Heather also has no clue how to read a map and both of them were now wandering aimlessly, hoping to catch sight of the beach through sheer luck.

"Heather?" Owen stopped the girl who turned to look at him with fire in her eyes.

"What?"

"Do you smell burning?" Owen asked, sniffing heavier to emphasise his point, "It's coming from that direction!" He said pointing in some random direction and began to run after it.

"Owen! Wait up!" Heather called back, with nothing left to lose she just followed him.

A couple of minutes passed until they also burst out onto the beach with the fire pits.

"Cody! Beth! Go!" Heather shouted out as they crossed onto the beach. The two smaller teens sprang into action, having formulated their plan while they watched the other team. Cody quickly ran into the forest to gather the sticks while Beth grabbed the kindling to start the fire. She copied Ezekiel's method of two stones and began trying to start the fire.

"We can do this." She told herself, with her tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration. However, their deficit was still too much to catch up to the Bass at this point as their red smoke had now raised far above the treeline in a very thick plume, surely alerting those at the mountain.

* * *

**(The base of the mountain)**

Indeed, the smoke had, Eva was the first to notice, pointing up to the red smoke and shaking Tyler.

"It's go time." She said, pulling him up and setting him against the cliff face, "Start climbing, I'll follow behind and make sure that you don't fall." The jock nodded and put his fingers onto the wall and quickly began to pull himself up. The climb was going to be long and arduous, but he was ready for it.

**EVA: **We have everything to lose at this point, I'm not letting those Gophers take another member of the team if I can help it. **(She gritted her teeth) **And I sure can help it.

* * *

**(The fire beach)**

Ezekiel and Sadie were currently sitting on the sand while their fire raged on.

"I reckon that's big enough eh?" Ezekiel noted to which Sadie nodded,

"It must be, good job." She congratulated, despite everything.

"Well done to you too." Ezekiel returned the compliment but nothing more.

Noticing that the other teams fire was much bigger than theirs, Cody and Beth were beginning to get quite desperate, that was when an idea seemed to strike Beth as a glint appeared behind her glasses.

"Cody, watch the fire, I've got an idea." She smirked, running off into the forest and leaving Cody on his own to build the fire.

"I have no clue what she's about to do." He narrated to the other six people on the beach, who all looked just as confused as him.

A few minutes later, Beth came running back to the beach with a ball of some substance in her hands, she smiled wickedly as she approached the fire.

"Cody, if you like your eyebrows you might want to stand back." The geeky boy did as he was told and backed far away from the fire pit. Beth laughed as she threw the ball onto the fire which exploded quite miraculously, sending a giant plume of green fire and smoke into the air, obviously big enough to alert their teammates at the base of the mountain. "They don't teach you that at school now do they?" She smirked to Cody who nodded and held up his hands in defeat.

"No, they sure don't," The others were not so amused by his antics and looked rather intimidated by the small apparently pyromaniac farm girl.

"Great very impressive but how do we get out of here?" Heather asked with a snarl, "I really need to get off this hellhole."

Just on cue, Chef Hatchet arrived on the shore with his boat, beckoning the castaways on. They all piled onto the boat as Chef drove them back to the island, leaving just the last two legs to be completed.

* * *

**BETH:** My dad might also have taught me how to make explosives in the forest, just in case I was kidnapped or something, that or he's just a little bit crazy… Love you dad!

**OWEN: **Wow, that was so cool! Beth is like really tough and stuff, but she's still nice. She's the best of both worlds! Like a dessert pizza! **(He sighs happily, thinking of his dessert pizza)**

* * *

**(The base of the mountain)**

Leshawna and Lindsay were ready for the signal when it came and dived directly into action when they saw the green smoke, and all of the resulting fire.

"Damn, they were not playing around with that fire." Leshawna commented, latching onto the wall and climbing up a few feet. The Bass had only climbed about a quarter of the way up when they began. "Lindsay just follow my lead okay?"

"You got it Lequisha!" Lindsay called back as she also latched herself onto the rocks. The two began climbing at a decent rate, Lindsay was able to keep up with the determined Leshawna, who despite her size was making a sizable dent in the size of the mountain.

"We're coming for you Bass!" She shouted out, enjoying the look Eva gave her from above. In order to slow her down, the muscled girl began kicking rocks down at the other two girls which only existed to incite Leshawna's fury further. The larger girl ripped off a chunk of mountain and threw it up towards the two Bass, she managed to launch it so far that it hit Tyler directly on the hand, causing the boy to lose his grip and begin falling down. Luckily Eva was able to catch him with one hand whilst the other one held onto the mountain for dear life. Even though she was strong, it was a strain as Tyler was not the lightest person in the whole cast.

In the time it took her to reattach Tyler to the mountain, the two Gopher girls had managed to catch up and the two teams were now neck and neck about halfway up to the top.

"Oh, hey Tyson!" Lindsay called as she continued climbing up the mountain, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Lindsay I've been here the whole time." He noted, continuing to climb instead of look at the girl, for fear of Eva's almighty glare.

"Have you?" The girl asked in confusion, "I don't remember seeing you." The jock just sighed as they continued to climb. Soon enough the two teams reached the top of the mountain, where Duncan as well as Noah and Izzy were set up to paraglide in their respective paragliders, all kitted out with safety helmets and an emergency parachute. Just in case.

"Yeah let's go!" Izzy screamed, Noah was currently latched onto her back like a monkey as the crazy girl took a running leap off of the mountain, a strong gust of wind from the altitude carrying her rather far out to sea.

"Well she wasted no time." Leshawna laughed as Duncan set himself up to run off of the mountain.

"Well done you two." He said to Eva and Tyler, "Now I've gotta go catch a psycho and her nerd." With that he took a running leap off of the mountain, again a gust of wind managed to miraculously carry him out to sea, catching up to Izzy and Noah.

"Now how do we get down?" Tyler asked. And once again on cue, Chef Hatchet turned up, not with his boat but time with a helicopter. "I guess that answers the question." The four all piled into the helicopter leaving the final leg of the race to be run.

* * *

**EVA: **Leshawna has some bite, she's not afraid to stand up to people and I've got serious respect for people with those kinds of stones.

**TYLER: **It's anybody's game now, it's all down to the last leg, I swear it always comes this close by some kind of coincidence.

* * *

**(The air over the sea)**

Izzy and Noah were still holding the lead, Noah was closing his eyes quite tightly whilst Izzy simply cackled as usual steering the paraglider towards the island below them.

"I think this is when I die." Noah moaned, "I'm going to die while I'm clinging onto the back of a genuine crazy person.

"We're not going to die silly!" Izzy laughed, "We're gonna win!" She cried, looking down on the island with glee.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Came Duncan's voice from behind, he had managed to catch a strong upwind and was sailing just behind the two as the island came into sight. It was going to be a close race as both paragliders were angled down towards the sand of the beach in an attempt to reach it.

"Oh no." Came Izzy's voice as they began their descent. "We're too heavy!" She announced,

"What do you mean?!" Noah asked in a panic,

"We didn't fly out far enough and we're too heavy to make it onto the sand!" Izzy began to panic as well now, "We need to lighten the load!" And with no warning she managed to detach Noah from herself and send him plummeting into the sea as she continued on. It was now a neck and neck race as both Izzy and Duncan began sailing down to the beach, the punk boy having been able to catch up in the panic.

"This is going to be a photofinish!" Chris announced as every other camper was stood around the finish line, anxiously anticipating the winner. Both teens were on a straight course to the line, but one was slowly edging out the other, one person crossed the line marginally ahead of the other.

"And the winner of this challenge and immune from elimination this round is!... Duncan and the Killer Bass!" The Bass began to cheer and hug each other as Duncan detached himself from his paraglider and smirked happily.

"You're all welcome." He said as Noah landed on the beach behind him, with his parachute flopping to the floor behind him, he had managed to pull it before it was too late.

"Izzy I'm going to kill you." He announced as the girl laughed sheepishly,

"Sorry Noah!" She said before running off away from him.

"Killer Bass congratulations on winning your first challenge, for this one you win these candy bars." Chris happily threw a load of candy bars onto the sand which each Bass helped themselves to happily. "Screaming Gophers, I will be seeing you tonight at the campfire!" Chris announced before he too walked away from the lot. The teens also dispersed at random intervals, either to relax or prepare themselves for the night to come.

* * *

**DUNCAN: **Let it go on record that that is how you win a challenge, viewers, this is just the start of my amazing winning streak. **(The boy smirked happily, leaning back against the outhouse wall)**

**IZZY: **Oh me oh my! I sure did make a mistake! I'm sure Noah will forgive me though, he's just a big old softie.

**LINDSAY: **Chef Hacksaw took us on a ride in that whirly bird, it was super fun!

* * *

**(Screaming Gopher Cabin, Boys' Side)**

Noah was currently sat with Cody and Owen, lamenting over his loss.

"That Izzy girl is insane I'm telling you!" He said to his teammates, "She threw me off of her back! In the middle of the ocean! Laughing the whole way!" He was clearly getting worked up over this leading Owen to place his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's okay buddy, I'm sure it was all some big misunderstanding."

"Not likely." Noah sulked slightly as Cody nodded slightly.

"I mean you can't deny that she's not exactly the most stable in her head."

"Exactly!" Noah agreed, "Which is why we need to vote her off, next she might just stab us in our sleep because she thinks it's fun!" Noah's argument was impassioned and definitely seemed to hit some kind of spot for the other two who nodded slightly in fear of the girl, "It's the best for all of our safety." Noah noted finally, pulling out his book to begin reading again.

* * *

**NOAH: **Let's be honest here, what is some crazy girl with a penchant for human injury even bringing to our team? She's not all that smart, she's not all that strong, so she's deadweight, dangerous deadweight that we need to cull before it becomes a risk to our own health.

* * *

**(The cafeteria)**

"Bit unfair that last challenge the Gopher's got pizza and we still have to eat this crap." Bridgette moaned, watching as her food fell back onto her plate with a gelatinous slap.

"Could be worse." DJ shrugged, "We could have lost and been voted out."

"That would've been like so bad." Katie commented,

"Yeah like so bad." Sadie echoed, the two were now firmly back together after their separation at the challenge and as close as ever.

"You know Katie you were really good in that challenge today." DJ smiled at the girl who smiled back,

"Thanks DJ you weren't too bad yourself." She laughed as Sadie beamed at her friend.

"I'm sure you were like so perfect!" Sadie said to Katie shaking her slightly,

"No! I'm sure you were like oh my gosh even more perfect!" was Katie's response, the two continued their debate which lead Bridgette and DJ to shake their heads.

"And they're gone." Bridgette noted, causing DJ to laugh.

On the other side of the cafeteria sat Heather, Gwen and Justin.

"Well that sucked." Heather complained, "We had the lead to begin with, we should've won." Gwen nodded in agreement, slowly eating her food.

"What even happened in the jungle?" Gwen asked, we gave you guys a solid lead. "And Justin gave us a lead too, so it all went wrong on your leg." Justin nodded in agreement as Heather sighed rather dramatically.

"Owen couldn't read a map and got us lost in the jungle for ages, we didn't even manage to make it out until the other team started building their fire that we could follow." She rolled her eyes and pushed her food away, "So really it's all Owen's fault." She noted before leaving the cafeteria and as such, Gwen and Justin alone.

* * *

**HEATHER: **My plan is simple, drag that fatso through the mud until it becomes clear that he's an utter liability who would never be able to help the team in any meaningful way, hopefully the team will then see that I'm way more worth keeping around and we'll all be winners.

**DJ: **Those two girls are the definition of easily distracted, I swear you could be talking about famine and they'd somehow be able to turn it into a conversation about some boy that they both crushed on in fourth grade English class.

* * *

**(The Washrooms)**

Lindsay and Beth were currently sat in the washrooms with Courtney. All three of them were brushing their teeth after a nice meal in the cafeteria. They heard a knocking on the wall and then a voice.

"Lindsay? Beth? Are you in there?" The voice asked, it was clear that it was a male voice by the pitch.

"Neal is that you?" Lindsay asked, spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth. A gargantuan sigh was heard from the boy before he replied.

"Yes, it's Neal. I just wanted to suggest to you guys that we vote out Izzy tonight, I don't know how you feel about it but I'm not too keen on having my life feel endangered every time I leave the cabins. Just think about it, I'll see you tonight." And with that he had left, not showing his face to the girls just his pitch.

"That's a big question." Beth commented, looking at Lindsay.

"Which one is Izzy?" Lindsay asked with a raised brow.

"Iona." Courtney snarked to which Lindsay nodded happily.

"Oh her! She seems nice though! Why would Neal want to vote her out?"

"Probably because she's unhinged." Courtney continued to comment, "I'm not on your team so it doesn't matter to me, but I wouldn't want to keep around some sort of crazed girl on my team." And with that the CIT finished up and left the washroom, leaving the two girls to mull over their decisions.

* * *

**COURTNEY: **Nothing I said there was a lie, I definitely wouldn't want Izzy to be kept on the team, she's a loose cannon and loose cannons pose a severe risk to leadership, because they don't know how to follow orders. She seems the obvious vote but with some of those Gopher's it doesn't seem like they really know how to play a game.

* * *

**(The dock of shame)**

It was Izzy who was sat on the Dock of Shame when she was approached by a figure who soon revealed themselves to be Heather.

"Hey Izzy." She greeted, but the girl didn't turn around, she just continued to throw pebbles into the ocean like she had been. "I just wanted to offer you a vote, I think we could help each other." She offered.

"I'm listening." Izzy replied without turning behind her,

"I want to vote out Owen, and unless you do too, it could be you going home, and you don't want that now do you?" Her pitch was solid, if a little base and crass, but that seemed to be the way to get Izzy to understand. She just nodded slightly before looking at Heather.

"It was Noah wasn't it? He put my name up?" Heather just nodded in response and walked away leaving Izzy to continue traipsing in her own sadness.

* * *

**IZZY: **Izzy really did mess up, and now Noah wants me gone. I wasn't thinking properly and just did the first idea that came into my head. **(Suddenly a slightly crazed glint came into her eye as she looked into the camera), **But this girl isn't going down without a fight!

* * *

**(The Campfire Ceremony)**

The eleven Gophers were all sat on the logs surrounding the campfire, with Chris stood behind his oil drum as per usual. He had a plate of marshmallows set up on the drum and his cheesy grin plastered onto his face.

"Welcome Gophers, to your first elimination ceremony! As you lost the challenge earlier today you are here to vote out one of your own. In a moment you will all cast your votes to eliminate a fellow teammate. Then I will hand out these marshmallows – in this game, marshmallows mean life, if you receive a marshmallow then you have been granted extended life here in this game and you will be allowed to continue. If you do not receive a marshmallow then you have received the most votes and you have been eliminated, you must walk down the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers and you will not return_ ever_." His speech was solid, and the campers nodded in understanding. "Alright then Trent, you're up first to vote." The musician stood up and walked to the outhouse to vote.

Once everyone had voted they were all gathered again on the logs.

"This vote is interesting." Chris smiled, "Very interesting, first marshmallow goes to Gwen." He tossed the goth girl the marshmallow which she caught gladly.

"Beth and Cody." The two also caught their marshmallows and high fived.

"Trent and Lindsay." Again, the two caught their marshmallows and smiled happily.

"Leshawna." Again, happiness at being allowed to stay in the competition.

"Justin and Heather." The two also caught their marshmallows with smiles.

"Now the three of you all received votes." Chris alerted the last three people, Owen, Izzy and Noah. Izzy looked expectant whilst Owen and Noah looked quite shocked at the result.

"Don't worry though Noah, you're safe." The nerd caught his marshmallow and sighed with relief, a rare sign of happy emotion from him.

"Owen, Izzy. You two received the most votes, but one of you received more, and will be eliminated from Total Drama Island. The person with the most votes, who must walk the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Owen."

"Aw." Owen sighed looking rather downtrodden at the news, but no one was more shocked than Noah whose mouth was held agape at the vote.

"But you're not supposed to go." He noted, looking between Owen and Izzy, the latter of whom was happily eating her marshmallow.

"It is what it is." Owen sighed again, standing up waving goodbye to all his teammates, "I was having a good time, but I guess this is it for me. Good luck all of you!" With that he walked away and down the Dock of Shame and onto the Boat of Losers. His team all waved goodbye from the end of the pier as she drove off into the horizon.

* * *

**HEATHER: **All according to plan…

* * *

"Now wasn't that a shocker!" Chris announced as he looked at the camera, "I certainly didn't expect Owen to go so soon, I love that guy! But he's gone, and we have just twenty contestants left. Will Heather's plan continue to bloom? Will the Killer Bass be able to extend their winning streak? And will Lindsay every be able to remember anyone's name? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

Woo! And there we have it! It's Owen that bites the dust tonight! Can't really lie and pretend that I like Owen, I think I definitely got bored of him in canon, writer's pet and being one note are two things that I'm not here for. Like I said longest chapter by about 2000 words which is really cool! I quite enjoyed being able to give some of the forgotten characters in canon a little more time to themselves to flesh out their lives like Beth, Ezekiel and the BFFFLS so all good all good! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if you did make sure that you leave a review so I can know exactly how you feel! Thank you again for reading and peace out!

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Justin

Killer Bass: Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Eva, Courtney, Tyler,

Eliminated: Harold, Owen


	5. Episode 3: Laser Tag You're It! Pt 1

**Hey everyone! Another update this time! It's a little bit quicker this time! I've got my last final on Friday and then I'm done with my first year of university which is really exciting! It also means that I'm going to have three months to work on this project which is really exciting for me! Another great piece of news is that we've broken over 1,000 views on this story! Which is totally insane! Thanks for all the continued support from you all and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chris McLean was once again stood on the Dock of Shame, as he does at the beginning of every episode. He smiled his signature toothy grin at the camera and began his opening monologue.

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" He began his voice filled with its usual glee, "We had a mega relay race through the terrifying Boney Island! There was drama, there was friendship but most of all, there was a winner. And it was the Killer Bass who walked away from this challenge the victors with Duncan's skinny body leading them to victory." He walked slightly further down the dock and continued. "So that meant that the Gophers were heading for a night at the campfire where one of them would be voted off. With only three people receiving votes, it was sadly Owen who took the L shocking both him and Noah, who had plotted to eliminate Izzy for her reckless behaviour. Will Noah succeed in this plan? Or will Izzy turn the tables back on him? Or will the Bass lose and probably vote off Ezekiel? You can find all of this out right now! On Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

**(Theme Song)**

The morning after the vote off, the mood in camp was pretty tranquil, many people hadn't really gotten to know Owen, so his departure hadn't hit any of them hard. Everyone that is except Noah, the boy was sat on his bed in the Gophers' cabin, scribbling down a variety of notes in his notebook. He looked up from it when he heard the door to the cabin open, and Cody walked in.

"You alright here?" The new arrival asked, looking to Noah with concern.

"On top of the world." Noah noted, violently crossing out a section of the page that he had been working on. "This just doesn't make any sense." He said to the tech geek, who took a seat next to Noah and looked over his notes.

"You're trying to figure out why Izzy is still here?" He asked, looking over the page and seeing various names and linking them to their votes.

"Yeah! And it doesn't make any sense! I got a vote, so that was obviously Izzy, hoping to take me out, and that the others would take pity on her." He chuckled but his smile soon turned to a wince, "Which I guess they did."

"Unless the vote for you wasn't Izzy?" Cody said, "The majority of the team aren't going to vote you out because of how smart you are, and Izzy isn't that dumb, she wouldn't throw her vote away." Noah nodded in response, taking a few seconds to digest the information and reformulate his theories. He began rewriting his notes and looked at the spread.

"So, I know for sure that I voted for Izzy, and can I assume that you did too?" Cody nodded in response to the bookworm's question. "And Owen isn't going to vote for himself, no one could possibly be that dumb."

"You know, maybe you're thinking about this too hard." Cody added, putting his hand on Noah's shoulder, "You lost the vote, Owen went home, he didn't seem to mind, so why should you?"

"Because it means that I'm on the outs of the tribe, as are you." Noah said, pushing Cody's hand off of his shoulder, "Please excuse me, I'm going to go force breakfast down my throat." And with that, Noah left the room, he put his notepad underneath the bed and left Cody to his own thoughts.

* * *

**NOAH:** It's only really just dawning on me how much trouble I'm in, I don't know the votes of the nine other people sat here on my team, I don't know what way their brain is inclined to vote next, and seen as I _didn't_vote on the right side, I'm an easy target for whoever did. I've got a lot of work to do.

**CODY: **I think Noah is too smart for his own good, that boy is incredible at being an overthinker, I thought I was bad until I met him! At least I'm not compelled to analyse every vote like a science experiment.

* * *

**(The Beach Gym)**

Eva's little gym beach was still set up on the shore of the beach, Eva was currently sat there curling a dumbbell whilst Geoff and Tyler were spotting each other on the sand. Not the safest method but you do what you can do. Eva was silent as Geoff and Tyler were talking about the game in general.

"I really didn't expect it to be this hard man." Tyler sighed from his position above Geoff. The party dude lifted the bar to full extension, letting out a grunt once he reached it.

"I know man, we're like playing with people's lives." Geoff noted, gesturing for Tyler to lift the bar off of him. The jock complied and placed the bar down on the sand away from Geoff. The jock then proceeded to help Geoff up to his feet and brushed the sand that had collected on his back, off.

"If it wasn't for so much money, I don't think I could bring myself to do it." Tyler admitted with a light laugh.

"Then why bother applying." Came a short grunt from Eva, it was the first time the girl had spoken since the three had begun their workout. "You can be as strong as you want physically, but if you're not prepared mentally then you're never going to win." Her words were sharp, crude and a little bit insulting but the jock just nodded in response. Geoff looked nervously between the two, afraid that Eva's temper could spark at any moment.

"You might be right, but I'm here now, and I'm sure as hell not going to back down." Tyler's response was impassioned, and you could feel the belief he held for his own words. Eva's nostrils flared for a moment as Geoff's heart began to race, it stopped though when Eva laughed and nodded, she put down the dumbbell and walked over to Tyler. She gave him a rough pat on the back which made him wince.

"That's the kind of drive that's going to get you far." She explained, "I hope you prove yourself to be a worthy competitor." And with that, she walked off from the beach and towards the washrooms, likely to have a post workout shower. The two boys left looked at each other with slight confusion.

"What was that?" Tyler asked, rubbing his shoulder where Eva had 'patted' him.

"I think you just made friends with Eva." Geoff replied, his face showing that he was clearly unnerved by the situation. "I didn't think that was even possible."

"Yeah, me neither dude, me neither."

* * *

**EVA:** I believe that everyone should stand up for themselves, and that everyone should have the passion to drive themselves into a better position. You earn nothing by being complacent, and complacency drive me insane.

**TYLER: (The boy was still rubbing his shoulder and wincing) **That's gonna leave a serious mark… But I think this means that Eva doesn't hate me, after the challenge the other day it felt forgone that she couldn't stand me, but I guess I was wrong. I'm not going to complain though! Won't say no to having the strongest person here on my side.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers' Girls Cabin)**

Gwen and Heather were currently sat in the cabins, their relationship, although definitely not friendly was currently one of tolerance.

"Thank you for voting with me last night Gwen." Heather started, looking up from filing her nails to look at the goth, who was currently reading a book.

"I didn't do it for you." The goth girl noted, "But you're welcome."

"I don't like this animosity between us you know." Heather added, feeling the cold shoulder that she was getting from Gwen, "I know I'm a lot, but I just want to be able to get along, it's going to be a long six weeks otherwise."

"I've known you for five days and I can already tell that you're not the type of person who just looks for friends." Gwen jabbed, "I voted off Owen because he was more of a liability than Izzy, not because you told me to, or because we're friends, but for the good of myself."

"You know Gwen, being this aggressive really won't get you very far," Heather's tone was quickly turning dark, she was growing impatient with the goth, "After all, we wouldn't want you to scare away your boyfriend, now would we?" Her question struck fear into Gwen's heart as her head jerked up from her book to look Heather in the eyes.

"What boyfriend?" She demanded to know, trying her best to keep her voice from quivering.

"Oh, you know, just a little someone who plays the guitar." Heather smirked as Gwen's palms began to sweat, "You thought you were so sly, didn't you? Trust me Gwen, you're not subtle sweetie." It took all of Gwen's willpower not to lob her book at Heather's smug face, but she refrained and put her own, sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Why I don't know what you're talking about Heather, I would never have feelings for someone like Trent." She began to lie, hoping to get Heather off of her back, "Do you really think I would go for someone, so normal?" Heather let out a small noise of surprise and raised her hands in defence.

"Then I do apologise, I clearly jumped the gun." She spoke with a soft tone, "I'm sorry for imposing on your life Gwen, I do hope this little conversation hasn't marred our relationship to an unsalvageable point." With that, Heather got out of her bed and moved to the door, "See you around Gwen." And with that she was gone, Gwen waited a few seconds until she knew Heather was gone and she let out a massive breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"That was far too close." She muttered to herself and pulled out her diary to begin chronicling what had just transpired.

* * *

**HEATHER: (The girl is laughing in the confessional as she begins to talk) **Gwen is about as good at lying as I am being poor, and trust me, I'm absolutely terrible at it. I did mean what I said, I do hope that we can continue our talks, I find them so entertaining after all!

* * *

**(The Cafeteria)**

Currently in the cafeteria sat on the Killer Bass side of the room was Katie, Sadie and DJ. The three were all eating their breakfast and chatting.

"So, like DJ, what do you do for fun?" Katie asked, eating another mouthful of her breakfast.

"A bit of this, a bit of that." DJ said with a shrug, "Sometimes I volunteer at the animal shelter, giving back to the environment."

"Oh my gosh, you help animals?" Sadie gushed, "That's like, so good."

"It's not that much." DJ dismissed with a chuckle, "What about you two?"

"Well, me and Sadie like, like going shopping." Katie said

"And sometimes we like, go to the roller rink." Sadie added with a smile.

"I suppose that's pretty cool." DJ said with a nod,

"Yeah, but you're like so much cooler." Sadie gushed with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh Sadie! You so have a crush on DJ!" Katie squealed as Sadie gasped.

"I so don't!" Sadie cried pushing Katie away from her. Unfortunately, Sadie wasn't quite aware of her own strength and pushed Katie so hard that she flew off of the bench and onto the floor.

"Katie! Are you okay?" DJ was up like a shot, his protective instincts kicking into overdrive. There was a groan from the Katie heap, and she lifted herself into a sitting position.

"Yeah I'm fine," She moaned, rubbing he head before glaring at Sadie. "Thanks for asking _DJ_." Sadie refused to look at her friend though, clearly hurt by her actions.

"That's okay Katie." DJ responded, feeling the tension between the two and feeling rather awkward. The three of them finished their breakfast in silence.

* * *

**SADIE: **I mean DJ is really cute! And he's so kind, but I would never date him! He's way more Katie's type anyway, and I would never do that to her.

**DJ: **I think I've decided that I really like those two when they're on their own but together, those two are the recipe for an absolute disaster, and I don't want to be there when the fallout happens.

* * *

**(The forest)**

Bridgette was currently walking through the forest, taking a lot of care not to trip over the plants on the floor. She was whistling a little tune, enjoying the sounds that the birds in the trees made back to her. She saw a squirrel on the floor and couldn't help herself from making a noise of adoration and craning down to get a better look at the creature. As she was slowly advancing forward, what she didn't notice was the rather large branch that was laying on the floor. Her ankle caught on the branch and she tripped, getting sent flying forwards, scaring the squirrel in the process. She landed flat on her face and let out a small grunt of pain.

"Ow." She noted, lifting her head off from the ground.

"You okay there? Need some help?" The girl rolled over onto her back to look into the face of Justin, who was standing behind her. He extended his arm to her which she accepted gracefully and pulled herself up.

"Thank you." She said, brushing the dirt from off of her front. Justin moved around to the back and brushed off the dirt from her back that Bridgette couldn't reach. "This is quite embarrassing." She admitted, feeling a slight redness coming to her cheeks from said embarrassment.

"We've all done it before." Justin admitted, shrugging his shoulders rather dismissively. "You should probably look where you put your feet though." He laughed, the surer girl copied and the two shared the small moment together.

"Yeah I guess I should." The surfer girl rubbed the back of her neck and laughed again, "I've always been more comfortable in the water." She admitted.

"Yeah I get that." Justin said with his signature smile. "You look more at ease. And you're pretty spectacular when you hit the water."

"Didn't do me a whole lot of good in the last challenge though did it?" Bridgette sighed, "I'm sorry to get all in my feelings, it just really sucked." She chuckled, seemingly as a way to make it seem like she was better than she was.

"No point getting all worked up over it, your team won anyway." Justin pointed out. Bridgette nodded in acceptance, but her face still carried the look of pain.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She continued before stepping away from Justin and moving on further into the forest. "Thanks for the help Justin, have a good day." Bridgette walked further into the forest leaving Justin alone with the squirrel, who had come back to join them during the conversation.

* * *

**BRIDGETTE:** Ugh! It's so frustrating being this emotional! You lost Bridge! You lose all of the time! But why does it hurt so much now? I'm normally over a loss in the competition like two hours later.

**JUSTIN:** Bridgette is nice, she's not my type but I can appreciate a pretty girl. And it always helps when she feels lost and doesn't know what to do, clearly losing has given her a bigger knock to her confidence than she anticipated. Shame she's not on my team really, she would be a useful pawn.

* * *

**(The Campfire)**

Courtney was currently sat on one of the logs around the fire pit, thinking to herself, or she was at least trying to over the sounds of Duncan carving something into the trunk of one of the trees surrounding the campfire.

"Don't you have anything better to do than carve some crappy symbols into a tree? Some of us are trying to think." Courtney finally spoke up, turning her head to stare at the delinquent boy who just shrugged.

"No, not really." He admitted, "I'm stuck on an island with a bunch of people who aren't exactly the most interesting." Courtney shook her head at his response,

"Couldn't you at least do it somewhere else? Somewhere that I'm not." She groaned, Duncan laughed at her suggestion and turned to her, absent-mindedly pointing the small pocketknife he was holding at her.

"If I remember right sweetheart, you came and sat here after me, you _chose_ to be here." Duncan chuckled which led Courtney to become a little flustered when she spoke once again.

"Well I didn't think that you'd be so obnoxious! I didn't want to sit in the cabins all day again." Courtney explained, Duncan put the knife in his pocket and walked over to Courtney, taking up one of the tree stumps next to her.

"Well I'm so sorry that I interrupted your precious planning time, don't get so caught up in your head sometimes." Duncan's advice seemed to come out of left field and caused Courtney to be taken back aback.

"I'm not getting in my own head!" Courtney refuted, scoffing and turning her body away from the boy.

"Yeah, and I'm an angel," Duncan scoffed back, "You're going to crash and burn, so you, you know, might want to fix that."

"Yeah whatever." Courtney rolled her eyes and got up to walk away from the delinquent, "I'm not going to take advice from a criminal so don't waste your breath." She walked away from Duncan, to which he only smirked and let her walk away.

* * *

**DUNCAN: **Bless her, that girl has got a whole heap of control issues that she needs to work on, and I thought I'd give her a nice little nudge, clearly, she didn't appreciate my nudging. **(Duncan laughs at himself before shaking his head.)**

**COURTNEY: **I'm not in my own head! Who does he even think he is? How could someone so base even think that they have the moral high ground to tell me about my shortcomings? Duncan's time in this game is limited, you mark my words!

* * *

**(The Cafeteria)**

Back in the cafeteria and Izzy and Leshawna were eating on the Gophers' side. Izzy seemed back to her usual chipper self after her blip during her challenge loss last episode.

"Hey, Izzy never got to say thank you for saving me, so thank you!" Izzy said to Leshawna who nodded while eating her food.

"Don't sweat it girl," Leshawna noted, "Just make sure that you don't break down again, because that wasn't cute."

"Yeah you're so right." Izzy cackled, "I got a little it excited and I paid for it, but it won't happen again." Izzy saluted Leshawna, which made her laugh quite heartily.

"Damn right girl, that's it! Don't let Noah get you down." She advised, "I reckon that he's just sad because he has SPS, short person syndrome!"

"Is that contagious?" The voice that came form behind them was Ezekiel, he was carrying his breakfast to his table when he overheard the two girls talking.

"No silly!" Izzy cackled again, "It's not even real!"

"If it's not real, then why do you have it?" Ezekiel was firmly confused by simple metaphoric concepts, raising an eyebrow from Leshawna.

"Do you live under a rock?" She asked the prairie boy, who shook his head at the girl,

"No, I live in a house," Ezekiel corrected her which caused Izzy to laugh.

"You know you're a riot!" Izzy laughed again, "If you weren't sexist, I reckon we could be real friends."

"I'm not sexist." Ezekiel grumbled, looking down, "I was just stating some facts."

"You know you're just digging yourself a deeper hole." Leshawna warned the boy, "I'd learn when it's appropriate to keep your mouth shut." Ezekiel nodded, still not quite sure what he had done wrong but chose not to pursue it. He walked over to his side of the cafeteria, leaving the two girls alone once again.

"Isn't he great?" Izzy laughed which caused Leshawna to shake her head and sigh.

"Wonderful." She snarked

* * *

**EZEKIEL: **It's getting harder and harder to talk to people here; word sure does spread fast when you do something wrong **(He sighs and looks at the floor) **I'm not trying to make enemies you know?

**IZZY: **Last time was a total fluke! I'm back to being one hundred percent bone fide Izzy! Noah can't keep me down forever, and I'll show him what happens when you mess with a world champion crocodile wrestler! **(Izzy flexed her muscles at the camera, laughing all the while.)**

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers' Cabin Girls Side)**

After Heather's little attack, Gwen was still sat on her bed within the cabin, she was still writing something down in her diary when Lindsay and Beth entered the room, the two had wet hair and looked like they had just had a shower.

"Oh, hey Gina." Lindsay smiled at the goth girl; it took Gwen a few seconds to respond as she wasn't used to being called Gina of all things. When she did eventually clock that it was her that Lindsay was talking to, the goth girl looked up at Lindsay and smiled.

"Hey Lindsay." She was short, but still polite.

"So, how're you?" Lindsay asked as she went into her bag to pull out a hairbrush.

"I'm not too bad," Gwen replied, clearly, she wasn't all that great, but Lindsay didn't notice. Beth sure did though. The farm girl came and sat next to Gwen and put a comforting hand on her arm.

"It's gonna be okay Gwen, what ever the problem is." Beth smiled, her kindness led Gwen to smile too, Gwen took Beth's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Beth, it really means a lot." Gwen replied, popping her diary under her pillow.

"You know what we should do Betty?" Lindsay asked the farm girl excitedly.

"What should we do Lindsay?" Beth answered with nearly as much enthusiasm.

"We should paint Genevieve's nails! They're looking a little chipped." Gwen quickly checked her nails and noticed that the black polish on them was definitely becoming away at the edges – all of the physical challenges that Chris had put them through thus far had taken a toll on her appearance already.

"You really don't have to." Gwen insisted, holding her hands up in dismission, "I'm sure I can do it myself."

"Don't be silly Gwen!" Beth retorted, "Everyone likes to have their nails painted! And you want to be looking your best, don't you?"

"I mean, I guess." Gwen conceded, "But you can only paint them black, I'm not doing that pink that you guys have." Beth and Lindsay's nails were indeed still the hot pink shade that they were before the last challenges

"Okay fine," Beth smiled, "Where's your polish?" Gwen got up from the bed and went to her suitcase nestled underneath her bed, she pulled out a small black vial of nail polish and handed it to Beth. The farm girl smiled and gestured for Lindsay to come and join her, to which the blond girl readily accepted.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lindsay exclaimed, taking a seat on the opposite side of Gwen, "We can talk about boys and shopping, and our favourite brands!" Gwen didn't seem too enamoured with the choice of conversation, but she let it slide and gave Beth her left hand. The farm girl placed the nail polish precariously on her lap and took out the applicator, she began meticulously reapplying the nail polish on top of the nail. Gwen couldn't help but smile as Lindsay began to natter on about clothes and the fact that Beth was concentrating so hard to get the nails perfect. It was just nice to have a little girl moment.

* * *

**GWEN: **I've never had many girl friends at home, I'm normally pretty alone. My appearance scares people off if you couldn't tell. So, I guess it's just nice to have some people who just want to talk to you for you. It's good… **(Gwen sighs happily)**

**LINDSAY: **You know Ginny has really nice nails, like they're really perfect. Not as perfect of mine, but they're really close!

**BETH: **I think Gwen just gets lonely, it's a feeling that I know all too well unfortunately, sometimes you just have to take the big scary first step to make friends, and hopefully by reaching out to Gwen she can learn to do it too!

* * *

**(Killer Bass' Cabin Boys' Side)**

Duncan, Geoff and Tyler were all in the cabin, Duncan was currently carving something into the frame of his bed with pocketknife, it was clearly a bad habit of his. Tyler was on the floor doing push ups, obviously still trying to keep up his muscular physique. Geoff was laying on his bed with his hat on his face, clearly trying to relax before Chris sprung another challenge on them.

"Who do you think is going home next time we vote?" Duncan asked the other two, Geoff took his hat off of his face to look Duncan in the eyes when he answered him.

"I'm not sure." He admitted, "I like to base it off of who performed the worst in the challenges. You know, gotta keep the tribe strong."

"If you don't have a plan, people could very well organise a plan that gets _you _out you know." Duncan informed the Geoff, and Tyler to an extent rather offhandedly, "And we don't want to leave this early, because that's just embarrassing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler inquired, finishing his push-ups and sitting with his back against the frame of his bed.

"It means, that you need to make sure that you're two steps ahead of the game at all times, or someone is going to beat you." Duncan explained, flipping the knife in his hands every so often.

"I mean, I suppose you're right," Geoff noted, "But it just feels sneaky you know, going behind people's backs."

"Then I guess it's on you if someone stabs you first." Duncan was again dismissive, keeping his audience on tenterhooks.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Tyler asked, piping up once again from the floor.

"I'm glad you asked Tyler," Duncan smiled a devilish grin, "Why don't we agree to vote together, an alliance of sorts, we watch each other's backs and make our way to the end." The other two boys took a few seconds to take in what Duncan had been saying, and the two eventually nodded together.

"So, we all vote together and keep each other safe." Tyler echoed; the boy just seemed happy to have a safety net in the game.

"You know, if we're all sneaky, aren't we just putting a bigger target on our back?" Geoff questioned, he was clearly the more strategically inclined between Tyler and himself.

"Well that's why we need to be quiet about it, don't go announcing to everyone that we're working together, we just keep it hush hush." Duncan was clearly growing impatient with the questions from the two boys, he grabbed the knife and began aggressively stabbing it into the frame of the bed, something that unfortunately the others were all too used to now.

"Okay fine." Geoff agreed, "But we make sure that we get rid of people who deserve it." Geoff insisted to which Duncan nodded half-heartedly.

"Yeah yeah, sure thing." Duncan muttered as he hopped out of bed, "I'm going to go see if I can carve crap into the cafeteria tables before Chef kills me, have fun, buddies." With that he left the room leaving Tyler and Geoff alone, the two looked at each other and continued what they were doing beforehand, they were now aligned.

* * *

**GEOFF: **I'm not all that sure if I've made a massive mistake, what Duncan is saying is making a lot of sense but I'm not sure if I trust the person who is saying it. Duncan is sketchy at best, downright malicious at worst, but it's not like I've had many other options at this point, so we're just going to see where it leads from here.

**DUNCAN: **It's really not that hard to get people to listen to you. You just need confidence, and a rather large amount of intimidation, and I'm sure we can agree that I have both in spades. You don't survive Juvie by being spineless, so you can be damn sure that I'm taking this game by the horns.

* * *

**(The Cafeteria)**

Back in the cafeteria, breakfast was no longer being served as the clock hit 11AM, but it was still the best place to congregate and have discussions with everyone still in the game. It was also a good place for inter-team discussions. Currently it was Leshawna, Noah, Cody, Courtney and DJ all sat around a table and seemingly playing a game of cards. There were two cards lying face up on the table, while a third one was face down. All the teens around the table had two cards in their hands.

"It's a good thing that you brought this with you Cody." DJ smiled at the smaller boy who grinned at the muscular boy.

"Well I didn't think we'd have a lot to do on a show like this, so I had to bring something for entertainment." The tech geek replied as he placed his two cards face down on the table. "Yeah I'm folding." It could now be seen that the teens were playing poker on the table. Noah, DJ, Leshawna and Courtney all held their cards to their chest, trying to keep their faces as straight and emotionless as possible.

"I'll call." Came Courtney's voice, they had no money to bet with, so they were seemingly betting with pebbles that had been collected off of the ground.

"Why are we playing with these stones again?" Leshawna asked, clearly confused by her pile of pebbles that had amassed in front of her.

"Closest thing to money." Noah replied shortly, "We're not really playing for any beneficial gain."

"Makes it much better, seen as gambling is illegal." DJ noted, "We're all underage. I'm folding." The giant placed his cards face down too as Katie and Sadie entered the room. The two looked at the table with excitement to see that the group were playing a game.

"Oh my gosh this looks like so much fun." Katie exclaimed, taking a seat next to DJ as Sadie sat next to her.

"Yeah, like so fun, can we join in?" Sadie asked the group, the teens already all looked to Cody who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I don't see why not." He answered, let us just finish this round. The best friends nodded their shoulders as Noah raised the bet by one more pebble, the pot was not looking rather sizable at twelve pebbles. Courtney and Leshawna tried to study the bookworm's face but to no avail, it was as still as the stones set in the middle of the table. But the two girls were not two people to be intimidated by stony faces, they both checked the bet and Cody flipped the third card that was lying face down on the table. It was a four. That meant that there was a four, a six and a seven on the table now. The three teens looked each other in the eyes before they all placed their cards down on the table. Courtney held another four and a five.

"I've just got a pair." She moaned,

"Three of a kind." Leshawna winked at Noah placing down her two sixes but the bookworm only smirked.

"Straight." He announced, placing down a five and an eight. His two cards and the three on the table formed a sequence of the numbers from four to eight, giving him the best hand of the lot, and the pebbles sat in the middle. He scooped them up in his arms and dragged them over to his side as Cody collected the cards and began to reshuffle them into the deck.

"Let's go again." He announced with a smile, this time dealing Katie and Sadie into the lot.

* * *

**NOAH: **It's all in the face, you could tell that Courtney was overthinking, she clearly was placing all her bets in the final card and it didn't play out for her. And Leshawna was no where near her usual confidence, her hand wasn't all that strong, she's just too stubborn to give in. You just need to know their tells and you can win any poker game with the right skills **(Noah tapped the side of his nose and smirked, clearly enjoying his win maybe a little too much)**

**LESHAWNA: **That Noah is about one accident away from becoming an evil genius I tell you, that kid is way too cocky and way too smart for his own good. Let's just hope that this game isn't what pushes him over the edge. **(She laughed, clearly hoping that it was a joke, but she wasn't quite certain whether she believed herself)**

* * *

**(Outside the washrooms)**

Heather was currently stood outside of the washrooms, a towel slung over her body as she waited. As she was, Justin walked out of the boys' side with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest was still slightly wet and glistened in the sunlight. He looked at over at Heather and winked at the girl.

"Like what you see?" He asked cheekily, the queen bee put a finger in her mouth and pretended to gag in response.

"In your dreams you loser." She insulted the model who just laughed,

"That would explain why you're standing outside of the showers; I can only assume to spy on unassuming people." Justin responded coolly, he was clearly attempted to push Heather's buttons, and it was working, all too easily.

"I've got better things to do than wait for the clearly sub-par eye candy to wander out of the shower, I'm not that desperate." She rolled her eyes before continuing to explain, "That gorilla on the other team is in there and I'm not in the mood to have my hair ripped out by her rabid hands." Justin chuckled in response and began walking away from the girl.

"If that's what you want to believe Heather." Justin called behind him, which only succeeded in igniting Heather's fury further, the girl noticed a small patch of mud down by her feet; she scooped up a small handful of it and slung it at the retreating boy's head. It slapped him right in the back of the head. Heather wiped her hand on the wall of cheered at her success. She couldn't see because he refused to give her the satisfaction, but Justin was seething, he just continued walking to his cabin, not letting out a noise until he reached his room. Once inside he let out a small scream as he felt the mud drip from his neck and down onto his back.

* * *

**HEATHER: **I don't take all too kindly to people trying to insult my character, I'm definitely not here to stare at his rock-hard abs, no matter how much he needs the attention. Insecurity isn't cute.

**EVA: **That Justin on the other teams has a set of lungs, I heard from inside with the shower on! If he's going to scream from a bit of mud, I dread to think what he would do in a real dangerous situation. **(The girl scoffed and laughed a little at herself)**

* * *

**(The cafeteria once again)**

The poker game seemed to have grown in size even further than when we last saw it. Turns out that word spreads fast, and everyone except Heather, Eva and Justin (Who were all still showering and getting ready for the day) had now joined the original group, some were playing while others chose to watch from the side-lines. Beth, Ezekiel, Bridgette and Sadie were currently sat away from the game but were still watching. Apparently, poker was not the game for Sadie as she kept telling Katie all about her hand, she soon caught on that that wasn't the aim of the game and chose to sit out.

The current pebble jackpot was rather large, easily over fifty pebbles, the teens all seemed rather obsessed with collecting these valueless items.

"Wait, what am I doing again?" Lindsay asked the group which caused a large groan from all of them.

"As we said about one minute ago." Noah drawled once more, his sarcasm not being held back at all, "You just need to keep us from seeing your cards until we tell you, okay?"

"Okay Neville!" Lindsay said excitedly, holding her cards extremely close to her chest. Some people at the table rolled their eyes at her actions. Only Noah, Leshawna, Duncan and Lindsay still held their cards in play, everyone else had folded or simply run out of chips to play with. It was now time to flip the final card on the table. Currently sat was a Queen and King of hearts. The players still in the game, sans Lindsay looked excitedly at the cards, clearly expecting something big from it. Noah flipped the card revealing a ten, also of hearts.

"Now this is getting exciting." Duncan commented as he placed down his two cards, revealing another ten and another queen. "Two pairs for me."

"A flush." Leshawna smirked, placing down the ace and the four of hearts.

"Sorry Leshawna, I'll be taking this one again." Noah bragged as he put down an eight and a seven, also of hearts. Even though they both had flushes, Noah's cards were of a higher value. He moved to take all of his worthless pebbles before Lindsay spoke up

"Um, what about me guys? I'm playing too." Lindsay whined, looking hurt that she had been forgotten. Leshawna was quick on her feet and apologised to the girl.

"We're sorry Lindsay." Leshawna said, "Why don't you show us your cards now." No one was expecting Lindsay to win, but the participation had made her happy. She put down her two cards, revealing a nine and a jack. This would normally mean Noah still won, but the boy gasped as he saw that both of her cards were also of the heart suit.

"So, did I win?" Lindsay asked with an innocent smile. Noah just shook his head in disbelief and pushed the stones that he had collected into Lindsay's open arms. The girl squealed excitedly as Noah continued to shake his head.

"That's some luck…" Trent muttered as he watched Lindsay count her winnings.

"Now what do I do with them?" She asked the group, however, before anyone could answer they were all interrupted by Chris McLean who came storming into the cafeteria with Heather, Justin and Eva walking behind him.

"You do whatever you want with them! But after this next challenge!" The host announced, which drew groans from the other campers who were hoping for another day of rest. "I'm going to ask you all to follow me to the location of the next challenge." Chris smiled as he walked to the door, the campers all followed behind him in a small huddle.

"If you send us back to that Island, I'll personally rip the head off of your body." Heather threatened the host who chuckled nervously.

"Nope! Not today Heather, we're doing something a little more fun." The host explained,

"I doubt you really know the meaning of fun." Trent muttered, "You said that about the last two, and look where we ended up."

"No, I'm serious this time!" Chris insisted; he led the teens down a small path through the forest. He opened up a small gate and gestured for the campers to walk through it. They all did and soon there was a break in the forest and the campers had ended up on another side of the island. There was a large, windowless building right in the middle.

"That's not foreboding at all." Bridgette noted, a sentiment that was echoed by other members of the cast.

"Trust me, when I say that this challenge is going to be the best!" Chris stopped in front of the double doors on the building, the only visible entrance. "Now! For our next challenge we're going to be taking part in Laser Tag!"

There were a few whoops from the more athletic members of the cast while others looked pretty put out by the physicality of it all.

"You were right dude! That is awesome!" Geoff cheered,

"Told you so!" Chris cheered back, "Here are the rules! Your teams are ten apiece. In each game you will have one single life, the first team to lose all their members, losing the round. We're playing best of three! You're going to be wearing the receptors on your chest and your head, so any shots below the waist are not going to count, just a heads up." Chris smiled at the contestants, most of whom seemed rather excited by the rather tame, and not dangerous challenge that they had been presented with.

"Go on and get set up, and we'll start the game in ten." Chris smiled as the doors behind him opened automatically; the two teams entered into the unknown for their next challenge.

"And there we have it!" Chris announced to the camera once everyone had entered the building, "We're going to be having a big laser tag fight today to see which team is going to come out on top! Will it be the Bass or the Gophers who win, you'll just have to keep on watching! Will Duncan's alliance prevail and come out on top? Will Lindsay ever figure out what she's doing? And will Noah ever stop being so goddamn grumpy? Find out after the break on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

**There we go! This challenge is going to be a laser brawl! It's going to be action packed, and it's going to show a lot of new friends and enemies that are brought to light in the toils of battle! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by the end of next week so that's something to look forward too! I just want to say a big thank you to all of the people who have favourited and followed this story as well as the few of you who have reviewed. It lets me know that what I'm doing is kind of okay and that makes me really motivated to keep writing (Ew conceited I know). All in all I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you have a wonderful day!**

**Peace out!**

* * *

Screaming Gophers:Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Justin

Killer Bass: Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Eva, Courtney, Tyler

Eliminated: Harold, Owen


	6. Episode 3: Laser Tag You're It! Pt 2

**I'm back! So it's June 8th when I write this which means that it's been one whole month since I first published this story, must say that I've really enjoyed writing it over the last month and I've really loved the supportive feedback I've gotten. But that's enough of my soppy rambling, you're here for a fun chapter! So here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris' usual speech began with its usual vigour, "In the aftermath of Owen's elimination, Noah was losing his mind over who voted out who. Dude looked more psycho than Izzy! And that's really hard to do! We also saw an alliance formed between our Bass boys, Geoff, Duncan and Tyler. And we saw everyone playing poker! I do need to say for legal reasons that neither I nor Total Drama endorse gambling or any other illegal activities." Chris looked behind the camera at the producer who put their thumbs up to signify that his disclaimer was good.

"Before the break I sent the two teams into our lovely laser warehouse just behind me to prepare for our laser tag war! Who will come out on top? Will Courtney and Duncan be able to put their differences aside? And will Izzy kill Noah for threatening her? Find out right now, on Total! Drama! Island!

* * *

**(Killer Bass Changing Room)**

The ten Bass were currently fitting themselves into their gear. Each person had a chest plate that was designed specifically for them, with a small label on the hanger to denote whose was whose. Katie was helping Sadie by tying hers behind her back.

"These are like, so not cute." Sadie moaned, looking at the rather chunky, black piece of equipment.

"I don't think that's the point." DJ noted as he struggled to get his chest plate over his, well chest; despite its large size, it still was struggling to fit over the muscular boy.

"Here let me help you." Katie laughed as she finished tying Sadie in and moved to help DJ pull the piece over his body. With some gratuitous grunting both of them managed to fit it into place and loosen it to a point where DJ was able to breathe.

"Thanks Katie." He smiled,

"No problem." She smiled back, their cute moment was interrupted by Courtney however, the CIT was right back into her bossy ways.

"Alright team, lets get some strategies set up!" She said with all the fake pep she could muster, hoping to inspire her teammates. It was met with a rather flat response; the Bass were definitely growing bored with her.

"Or, you could let someone with a more, accustomed mind lead?" Duncan popped up behind Courtney and scared her, he was also wearing his gear and had some of the laser guns balanced over his shoulder.

"Where did you get that?" Courtney demanded, looking at the weapon in his hand.

"They're on the wall over there Princess." Duncan noted, pointing to the wall behind him, which did indeed have a line of various laser weaponry.

"Wow we completely missed that." Bridgette commented, shaking her head slightly at the stupidity. Most of the team walked over to the wall, with the exceptions of Duncan and Courtney and started pulling out various weapons.

"A grenade?" Tyler asked, "I've never been to laser tag with those." The jock pulled said grenade and pulled the pin experimentally. In a few seconds the contraption exploded in a load of laser light, leaving the contestants temporarily blinded for a second.

"Dude what the hell?" Geoff asked, holding his hands over his eyes.

"I was curious!" Tyler shouted back, also covering his eyes. "That really hurt my hand…" He whimpered as everyone's eyesight returned to them. Most of the team were glaring at Tyler now.

"Okay can we actually just get geared up." Courtney urged, "And Tyler don't you touch those things again, or I'll kill you myself."

"Yes ma'am" Tyler responded in fear, he instead picked up a simple rifle, the same as Duncan. The most abundant was definitely the traditional rifle, many people who had laser tagged before felt comfortable with this go to. Some had picked more exciting choices though; Sadie had picked herself up what looked to be a long-range laser sniper.

"We all know I'm not going to be the best at running around, and this lets me just sit still." She had joked, to a small amount of laughter from her team.

"Alright," Courtney began again, holding her rifle against her chest, "We need to get a plan together."

"Why plan when you can just shoot them." Eva grumbled; her gun was propped against her leg as she folded her arms.

"Because, without a plan, we're going to be floundering like fish out of water when we get in there." Courtney retorted with a smug smirk.

"Hard to plan for 'in there' when we don't even know what it looks like." Duncan noted from behind Courtney once again, his smirk even smugger than Courtney's.

"I'm with Duncan." Ezekiel noted, pointing his gun at the punk for emphasis.

"Yeah thanks kid, but I wouldn't point a gun at me, real or not." Duncan threatened, the prairie boy quickly lowered the gun and put the end of it down on the floor.

"Ugh, fine, whatever, we'll just go in blind, it's cool." Courtney was very obviously, not cool, but the rest of the team brushed it aside and let her have her moment.

"Okay guys, please make your way through the doors in front of you. Keep following the corridor until you come to the next set of doors, and then you wait until further instruction." Chris' voice spoke over what could only be assumed to be speakers that were hidden around the room. The Bass sprung into action and made their way through the doors to the next challenge.

* * *

**COURTNEY: **I am so sick of Duncan constantly undermining me! I'm a CIT leading people is basically my job! He's so frustrating!

**TYLER: **I hope people don't get all mad at me because of that explosion, I think everyone would pull the pin out of a grenade if they had the chance, I'm just saying.

**EVA: (The girl is cracking her knuckles and glaring menacingly at the camera) **This is my challenge, a challenge that's about fighting! Those Gopher babies don't stand a chance!

* * *

**(Screaming Gopher Changing Room)**

The Gophers were set up with the exact same layout in their room, there was a rack of custom-made chest plates and helmets set up on one rack, and the same armoury lined up on the opposite wall. The mood in the Gopher team was one of calmness and serenity, or it would be, in a perfect world. This is not a perfect world.

"OMG Guns!" Izzy exclaimed as she leaped over to the armoury, the girl was now wearing a skin-tight black bodysuit that no one quite knew how she got a hold of.

"Should we really be letting the wacko carry guns?" Noah snarked as Izzy pulled the largest gun off of the wall and lifted it above her head triumphantly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed, cackling all the while.

"This is really not a good idea." Heather moaned as the redhead sprinted across the room like an excitable child.

"Just ignore her, she's more harm to herself than others." Gwen dismissed, pulling the chest plate onto her body.

"Speak for yourself, she didn't drop you out of the sky." Noah complained.

"Are you ever going to drop that?" Leshawna asked with a roll of her eyes.

"No, probably not." Noah smiled at her, pulling the chest plate over his body.

"You know these are so not cute." Lindsay complained; the helmet now strapped onto her head.

"I don't think cute is what Chris is going for." Trent noted, his helmet also on his head, he was also holding a rifle in his arms and looking all the part.

"This is actually so cool though, laser tag, but free!" Cody exclaimed happily, his equipment was even a little bit too big for him due to his scrawny body and he looked like a child playing dress-up.

"I've never played laser tag before." Beth said, the same level of excitement in her voice, the rifle she was holding was clearly quite heavy for her.

"Let me take that." Gwen smiled at Beth, taking the rifle off of her and handing her instead a small little handgun. "This might be more your style." She grinned, Beth gratefully took the smaller weapon and held it out in front of her, pretending to shoot someone.

"Now I'm Beth Bond." She laughed, Cody and Gwen joining in with her. Justin walked past, wearing his equipment and carrying the same sniper rifle as Sadie.

"Looking good Beth." He smiled at the girl who giggled at the compliment.

"Thanks Justin." She blushed, the model just smiled in return and walked back away from the girl.

"He's so dreamy." Beth sighed as Chris' voice began to boom over the speakers.

"Okay guys, please make your way through the doors in front of you. Keep following the corridor until you come to the next set of doors, and then you wait until further instruction." Chris' voice spoke. The Gophers sprang into action and made their way through the doors to the next challenge.

* * *

**JUSTIN: **I would almost feel bad if this wasn't for all the money, but manipulating people is just so easy when you're pretty. It's like taking candy from a baby.

**IZZY: (She is still wearing her bodysuit and for some reason has the laser gun in her hands)** Noah sure needs to learn to get over a grudge! I've gotten over the fact that he tried to eliminate me, I just want to have fun right now and he's really dragging down the vibe. Maybe I'll shoot him myself?

**GWEN: **This is going to be one interesting challenge, I don't think anyone on the team is really suitable to firing a gun, laser or not, this is going to be a total train wreck. Just watch and see.

* * *

**(The Arena)**

Both teams were currently stood in front of the large doors that would lead to the official ground for the next challenge. They were waiting nervously when the doors began to open on their own, revealing somewhere that could only be described as dark.

"Oh my gosh, I've gone blind." Lindsay cried as she couldn't see anything inside the room. Her team didn't even dignify her outcry with a response, they were just used to it by now.

"Welcome!" Chris' disembodied voice once again came from the speakers. "To Chrisopolis!" The lights in the room all turned on to display a rather rundown looking city set, the buildings were crumbling and looked rather unsafe, there were cars littered in the roads, most of them missing wheels and other parts. Streetlamps were lying sideways across the roads. It looked an absolute mess.

"For some backstory, Chrisopolis was one such casualty in a war between global superpowers. As a result, the city is now deserted but the war rages on. Win the battle for your team, and your country." With that the lights turned back off and the teams moved into the city, it wasn't impossible to see, but it was definitely a struggle. "Oh, and your helmets have a radio, you're welcome." Chris sung over the speakers once again, clearly pleased with his investment.

Immediately the teens spread out, the two teams had been placed on opposing sides of the city. Izzy was one of the first people to take off running, her black outfit keeping her pretty well hidden within the darkness of her surroundings. It would be a great stealth tactic if she wasn't laughing the whole time like an excited toddler. Leshawna shook her head at the girl and hefted the rifle into her arms.

"This is going to be a long challenge guys, don't take unnecessary risks, we're here to win." She instructed to nods from the rest of her team. The Gophers took off in separate directions, some sticking to the streets while others began to enter the buildings that peppered the landscape.

* * *

**LESHAWNA: **I wasn't joking, this 'city' is huge! Chris better have made sure that we get some refreshments, or I might just die in there!

**CODY: **This is like a geek's dream! I'm gonna get to pretend to be a soldier without any of the real-life consequences of being a soldier! It's win-win!

* * *

**(The Bass)**

DJ and Katie were currently walking down one of the many streets, this one was a rather small side alley that had towering buildings on either side. The two were being very diligent, making sure that no one would be able to ambush them on either side. They were doing so by walking back to back, DJ walking forward while Katie followed his movements.

"This challenge is doing nothing for my blood pressure." Katie laughed, keeping her rifle trained on the entrance to the alley.

"No that's true." DJ laughed back, keeping his on the other side. "Although I don't think any of the challenges have been anything relaxing so far."

"You've got me there!" Katie accepted, "Although, if we're being honest, I don't think _any_ of the challenges that Chris comes up with are going to be easy for us."

"You do bring a valid point." DJ laughed, "The things that we do for money."

"Well, I'm not here for money." Katie informed the giant,

"Really? Then why would you put yourself through this?" DJ asked

"Because I want to spend time with Sadie, make some new friends, money doesn't mean anything if you don't have people you can spend it with!" Katie was smiling slightly when she finished talking, DJ was impressed, he turned to face Katie and smiled at her.

"You know, that's really admirable." DJ said, "A lot of people here are just greedy… I just want the money so I can give my momma a new car."

"That's why you're so cool DJ." Katie nodded, also turning to face him, "You always put the needs of others before yourself, so inspirational." The two were sharing a nice moment until DJ's body seized up. He dropped to the floor like a sack of bricks, Katie barely had time to react before she too fell to the floor, unable to move any part of her body, except her eyes and her mouth.

"Okay what the hell?!" She screamed, she only had time to register a flash of a person at the far end of the alley scampering off into the cityscape.

"Oh." Chris' voice reappeared over the speakers, "Your chest plates are equipped to immobilize you once you've been shot. Can't have you re-joining the fight now, can we?" He let out a small sadistic chuckle as Katie and DJ were stuck facing each other on the floor.

"Well this is fun." DJ rolled his eyes as Katie laughed.

"At least we can just relax though." Katie said with a giggle, "My blood pressure says thank you." The two shared another laugh as they forgot the challenge for the moment and just chatted aimlessly to pass the time.

* * *

**KATIE: **I really, really, like, really like DJ. He's so cool, and kind, and like selfless. He's just such a great guy.

**CHRIS: **I spent a lot of money on those! And you have to admit that they're absolutely hilarious! Did you see the way DJ flopped to the floor? Absolutely classic, that's a best bit for the DVD for sure!

* * *

**(The Gophers)**

Beth and Gwen had found themselves walking down a similar alley to DJ and Katie when Chris' announcement came across the whole city scape.

"Well that's not scary at all." Beth shuddered at the thought of her body being shut down. "How do you think it happens?"

"Probably an electric shock, like you're being tased." Gwen said with a shrug

"And how do you even know what being tased is like?" Beth asked, not quite sure what Gwen had been up to in her life.

"Well, I mean, I was bored once, my friend Skull had a taser, so I told him to tase me." Gwen explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "It doesn't really hurt, apart from when your muscles all kind of spasm but it's chill really." Her response only made Beth panic even more, the girl began shaking while holding her handgun, she was struggling to point it in front of her in fact.

The two continued walking together in relative silence for a while, the only noise being the frightened knocking of Beth's knees. That was until there was a scampering noise behind them, Gwen very quickly turned around and fired at the figure who was moving behind her. Her shot was true, and the figure fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Came the voice of the person, revealed to be Tyler who had tried, unsuccessfully to catch them unaware.

"You might want to try actually being quiet next time." Gwen taunted bending over Tyler and smirking.

"Um, Gwen?" came Beth's voice followed by another thud, Beth had just enough time to turn around until her body also seized and she fell backwards, her helmet protecting her head from the floor.

"You might actually want to try playing the game next time." The taunt came from Eva, who had just turned a corner into the alleyway and taken the two girls out. Gwen cursed to herself as Tyler cheered.

"Yes! Go Eva! Take them out!" Tyler cried,

"Don't be so happy." Eva chastised him, "You still lost, get better." And with that, she was off into the darkness, leaving the three alone.

"You know, that didn't actually feel too bad." Beth smiled, "You were right Gwen!"

* * *

**TYLER: **That was pretty epic! Even though I got shot… But I went down in epic style! Gwen was all like pew pew pew! And I was all like, 'Oh No!' and then Gwen was all like, 'nah nah na nah nah' but then Eva was like 'THINK AGAIN!' pew pew pew pew! So epic!

**BETH: **Eva was there so quickly; I didn't even have time to aim at her! She was like lightning!

* * *

**(The Bass)**

Sadie had managed to set herself up in a tall building settled along the main road, ad far as she knew, she had not been followed up there. She was looking down on the road, looking for any sign that someone was approaching down either end of the main passageway. Her breathing was a little heavier than usual, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Sadie couldn't deny though that this was fun, really, really fun.

"Oh my gosh, this is like, so exciting." Sadie whispered to herself under her breath, she watched as Duncan walked on the walkway below her and refrained from shooting him the minute he entered her line of sight. She continued to watch him advance down the road until she saw another figure walking down the road, they hadn't seen each other yet but Sadie could feel her heart quicken. She pressed the button on the side of her helmet that activated the radio and began to talk to the delinquent.

"_Duncan, you need to listen to me." _She began, enjoying when he jumped at the sound of her voice, "_There's someone on the other side of the road and sooner or later you're going to meet, hide behind the car on your left."_The punk nodded and ducked behind the car, holding his gun to his chest.

"_Thanks Sadie." _He replied down the radio, the praise made the girl beam, it wasn't every day she was actually complimented on something.

"_No Problem, just stay low, I've got the shot." _Sadie looked down the small scope of the rifle and looked at the person approaching. It was Noah, the boy looked fairly disinterested and was just holding his handgun at his side like one would do a purse. Sadie chuckled to herself and pulled the trigger; she watched as he felt to the ground with a thud afterwards, his face was pained slightly by the impact but otherwise he didn't look all that bothered. _"All Clear." _

With the command, Duncan walked out from behind the car and over to the bookworm, who could only see Duncan's shoes from his position on the floor.

"You got played nerd." Duncan laughed as Noah rolled his eyes,

"Yeah whatever, you got a lucky shot." Noah moaned,

"Sadly can't take credit for that, it was them." Duncan turned to Sadie, having figured out where she was hiding and gave her a mini salute, which the girl reciprocated. Noah had no idea who his assailant was, but he just sighed and settled in for the long haul.

* * *

**SADIE: **Omg that was so cool! I might have to take this up as a hobby you know!

**NOAH: **Yeah yeah, laugh it up, the nerd gets out really early whatever, I've made no such claims about being physically capable, and it's not my fault that these people are keeping me around.

* * *

Duncan had now moved out of the road and continued on his journey, Sadie was continuing to survey the road, awaiting any further threats. She continued to see Noah's body, just moving slightly with his breath as he laid on the floor. It kind of looked like he was asleep, Sadie didn't blame him, it looked pretty boring just staring into space being unable to move.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that." Came a voice from behind Sadie, the girl jumped in the air of fright and threw her weapon at the voice, a dark shadow in the corner of the room, in a moment of sheer panic.

"Ow." Came the voice's reply. "You know these things are actually really heavy!" The voice chastised Sadie, the girl nodded her head as her breath began to quicken.

"I am so sorry, Mr/Mrs voice! I didn't mean to hurt you I really didn't!" Sadie apologised profusely, the voice just laughed and shrugged it off.

"It's okay! I would've wanted to hurt me too! Now I'm really sorry that I've got to do this, but it's time for you to say bye bye." The voice informed Sadie before pulling the trigger on their gun, the girl seized and slumped up against the wall she was pressed up against. The shadow just left the building with a little laugh, leaving Sadie by herself.

"Yeah, I was right, this is like so boring." Sadie moaned.

* * *

**THE VOICE: (A single shadow was seen in the confessional; they were of course blacked out and impossible to see) **Sometimes it's just too easy, like picking apples off the trees. Give me something worth my time Chris.

**DUNCAN: **That Sadie has some skills, she'd be quite useful when the game gets underway, she's unassuming in the best way.

* * *

**(The Gophers)**

Heather was currently sitting at a table in some abandoned building, her gun was discarding a good few metres away on the floor, and she was filing her nails. It was probably unhealthy how much she did that really. The room was being illuminated by a single lamp set up on the table that somehow still had electricity in its wires.

"Ugh, these challenges are so dumb." She moaned, rolling her eyes at the sheer thought of it. "This show is just like some sad nerd's wet dream."

"We've got you surrounded!" This voice came from someone around the hallway, they had yet to show their faces.

"That's nice." Heather sighed, not looking up from her nails.

"Wait, Helen?" A confused voice came from another entry into the room, five points if you guessed that this was Lindsay, who entered the room. "Cameron, I thought that we were shooting the other team, not our own." Lindsay sighed, scratching her head, "But I mean, if you say so." Lindsay held up her gun and aimed at Heather. The laser activated her armour and she found herself on the ground, her nail file snapping under the weight of her hand.

"Lindsay!" Heather screeched from her position, Cody quickly came running into the room after hearing the thud and saw Heather lying on the floor, he couldn't help it as a laugh

"Ouch." Was all he could say, Heather couldn't move her head to look him in the eyes, but she was glaring at him spiritually.

"I swear to all that is holy, the minute that I get up off of this floor I'm going to beat you both." Heather cried as the two looked between each other and left, leaving Heather alone, again, but in a much more uncomfortable position.

* * *

**HEATHER: **That Lindsay is actually a threat to human society, never in my life have I met someone so incapable of simple human thought. She admitted to knowing that we were teammates, but she shoots me anyway. This game is stupid, but I still wanted to win!

**LINDSAY: **Heaven really needs to calm down sometimes, she gets angry so often that she's going to cause wrinkles in her skin. And no one wants that.

* * *

**(More Gophers)**

Now Leshawna was walking through the streets, she had no idea how long she'd been walking for, but she hadn't come into contact with anyone else for the entire duration of the game.

"This is Leshawna." She whispered into the radio, "Can we get a little sound off, so we know who's even still around?"

"_Justin here." _The model's smooth voice appeared in her ear, "_I'm holed up in the clocktower, do you see the one right in the middle of the square?" _Leshawna looked up to the clocktower, it was too far away for her to see the man, but she assumed that he was telling the truth.

"_Me and Lindsay are still here too." _Cody informed the team, not long after they had accidently disposed of Heather.

"_Hi!"_ Came Lindsay's voice, which hurt the ears of all the Gophers.

"_I'm still here too." _Trent exclaimed. Then the channel went silent, Leshawna assumed that was all of them and winced, that was half of the team down, and they were pretty much all separated. Not a good sign. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts however that didn't notice another figure hiding in one of the doorways that she passed.

"You know, you really should pay more attention." Courtney's voice taunted the girl, Leshawna quickly snapped around but she was too late. She let out a small curse under her breath as she dropped to the floor after Courtney fired on her. "Better luck next time." Courtney smiled that was until she also let out a small curse, her chest plate activated and causing her to freeze. In the opposite doorway stood the black figure, enjoying this elimination just as much as the last. The figure said no words and slinked off into the darkness.

"Better luck next time." Leshawna mocked the girl in a high-pitched voice,

"Ugh, don't patronise me." Courtney complained,

"I'll patronise whoever I want! And you've got a lot of patronising to hear because I'm gonna be stuck here _all_ night!" Leshawna responded, Courtney groaned in response and tried her best to drown out Leshawna's incessant ramblings.

* * *

**COURTNEY: **Well that was embarrassing, taken out while taunting the enemy, a true rookie mistake that I definitely shouldn't have made…

**LESHAWNA: **And then this girl had the cheek to sit there and mock me because she managed to shoot me? Girl I'm a big target! You didn't do that well sweetie, get yourself a life.

* * *

Eva was continuing to walk through the battlefield, her eyes were alert as she scanned every possible side on which she could be ambushed. Since she lost Tyler it had been a fairly quiet game for our resident athlete; guns weren't her style, but she was willing to put up with it just this once in order to win the game and the money.

"_Eva. Pssst, Eva." _A voice came along on the radio, "_Behind you." _It whispered, Eva whipped around and pointed the gun directly at the person who raised their hands in defence. It was Bridgette; the surfer girl had her gun in her hands and was smiling sheepishly at the fitness buff.

"Are you trying to get yourself shot?" Eva whispered at Bridgette, the surfer shook her head in response and looked around them just in case.

"I just, didn't want to follow you awkwardly all game." She explained which made the other girl roll her eyes.

"And why were you following me in the first place?" Eva was growing to lose her patience.

"I don't know." Bridgette admitted before her eyes widened,

"Eva! Duck!" The girl instructed, Eva had no time to react and quickly crouched to the floor, Bridgette raised her gun and fired, which caused a thud and a loud "Crap!" to echo through the arena. It was Trent, who had been attempting a sneak attack on the two girls. Bridgette offered a hand to Eva and helped her back up to her feet.

"Impressive." Eva conceded, "For someone so scrawny at least." The comment garnered an eyebrow raise from Bridgette, who was undeniably, not scrawny due to her surfing, but I guess that when you compare to Eva, everyone is scrawny.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Bridgette laughed, "We've still got a game to win." Eva nodded in response and the two set off together in search of more Gophers.

* * *

**BRIDGETTE: **I just told Eva what to do! That was one of the most exhilarating yet also absolutely terrifying moments of my life! For a second, I thought she was literally going to punch me!

**TRENT: **I really bombed that challenge, didn't I? I guess that laser tag just isn't for me. At least it makes a funny story to tell.

* * *

**(The Gophers)**

Justin was sat in his clock tower, watching the world pass him by. He'd been really lucky that no one else had decided to come and pay him a visit because he was currently feeling very exposed in the back. He watched as Ezekiel remained in the same place that he had been for most of the game; Justin had picked him off early because he was running around kind of like a lunatic. Justin snapped to attention when he heard footsteps behind him. He pulled the small handgun he had managed to grab and pointed it at the stairs to where he was. He very nearly pulled the trigger until he saw the blue bandana that was undoubtedly Lindsay's.

"Be careful sneaking up on me like that." He warned both Lindsay and Cody, who had managed to stay together and came to find Justin.

"I think we lost Leshawna and Trent." Cody informed the man, "So we're the last three standing."

"I like our odds." Justin was deadpan as he looked between Cody, a rather scrawny boy without much athletic prowess, and Lindsay… who was currently staring down the barrel of her own gun. Cody reached over and moved it away from her face.

"We've at least got a good position." Cody said with a smile, looking down onto the square below him. "We can see just about anyone who's coming near." Justin nodded in confirmation and looked out over the square with his scope.

"I've not seen anyone since I shot that prairie kid ages ago." He informed the duo, mainly Cody. "Wait hold on, be quiet." He held a finger up to Cody who was quick to silence himself as Justin looked out onto the square. He looked to see Eva and Bridgette, slowly walking down the street, keeping their eyes tuned on any openings that could serve as potential ambushes. He lined up his sight and pulled the trigger. Bridgette fell immediately. Unfortunately, Eva's reaction times were too quick for Justin to catch her too and she darted into a nearby building.

"I've lost them." Justin sighed as Cody kept his eyes out for more sightings.

* * *

**EZEKIAL: **I hope that you guys got my epic stunts on camera eh! I was so totally radical! (No… No we did not)

**JUSTIN: **In hindsight, I really should've aimed for the girl who is known to be an actual animal."

* * *

"Um, Colin… Judas…" Lindsay said with a small quiver in her voice before she was dropped to the floor by a laser. The two boys turned quickly to see Geoff and Duncan approaching them from the stairs. Before they could even raise their weapons, Geoff threw his hat in Cody's face, blinding the boy and causing him to flail around with the hat. In the meantime, Duncan took the shot at Justin, the boy fell forwards, screaming as he did.

"My face!" He whimpered as he came flying down at the floor.

While Duncan took out Justin, Cody had managed to fire off a shot at Geoff and caused the cowboy to fall to the floor leaving Duncan and Cody engaged in a Mexican stand-off. Cody was quick. But Duncan was quicker, his shot took Cody out immediately, the smaller boy falling backwards against the wall of the tower. The delinquent threw his gun to the ground and let out a cheer of victory.

"Victory for the bass again!" He cried as he heard a throat clear itself behind him. He turned quickly only to have a laser gun pointed to his forehead, but none other than the mysterious figure (Who you should all know by now)

"Step back." The figure demanded, and Duncan obliged, they stepped further into the light of the clocktower and showed the figure to be none other than Izzy! "I'm really sorry it had to be this way Duncan! You were pretty impressive I must say!" And then the girl started cackling, she pulled the trigger and Duncan fell backwards.

"There's still Eva." He managed to choke out, the fall having winded him slightly.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her." Izzy laughed.

* * *

(_Flashback!)_

_Eva had just watched Bridgette get taken out by an unknown gunman, she very quickly ran into the building next to her, all she knew was that she had to get away from the person who was aiming at her. She continued to run through the building and out of the other side, into another building. She was trying to get to the back of the clocktower so she could raise an offensive. And she would have, if she hadn't of been stopped by a whistle. When she turned around guns raised, she saw the mysterious figure waiting for her in the corner. The figure threw away their gun and beckoned for Eva to do the same. They were going to fight like warriors. And Eva couldn't say no. The girl threw her gun aside too and charged at the figure, roaring like a lion. The figure flipped over Eva and landed on her shoulders while she charged, grabbing her by the ears and directing her to run into a set wall, which crumbled away like the polystyrene that it is. _

"_You're gonna pay for that!" Eva roared, reaching up and ripping the figure off of her shoulders and throwing them across the ground. The figure soon leapt up and began engaging in a fist fight with Eva. They were exchanging blow after blow, and it looked like neither was going to win. That is, until the figure threw a punch way past Eva's head, causing her to be distracted before thrusting something into her hands and running away. _

"_You coward!" Eva called back, not realising until too late what it was that she held in her hands. It was the laser grenade. It exploded light and left Eva immobilised on the floor. "Motherf*cker." She cursed as the sound of cackling filled the air."_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

**IZZY: **It was me all along! I doubt any of you ever doubted my ability to take out half of their team, because I sure didn't! Teach that Noah not to underestimate me won't it!

**EVA: **The fact that I lost hurts like hell, the fact that I lost to some crazy psycho creature hurts even more **(Eva is rubbing her jaw) **But that psycho creature has one hell of a right hook.

* * *

"Screaming Gophers win the challenge and immunity from the campfire ceremony tonight!" Chris' voice echoed over the arena; the cheers of the fallen Gophers could be heard all around as Chris released the immobilisation on all of the campers. "For winning, you're going to get to enjoy a nice little afternoon of relaxation in a pool!" The Gophers only cheered harder as the Bass all looked rather disappointed in themselves.

The two teams found their ways to the exits in the arena and all came out the other side where Chris was waiting for them.

"Well done Gophers." He congratulated the team, "Especially Izzy, a masterful display there." Izzy beamed with pride as Trent patted her on the back, Noah couldn't help but look rather bitter at her victory.

"Unfortunately, though, Bass, that does mean that you've got a little fun night with me at the campfire, I'll see you all then." And with that Chris walked off, leaving the two teams to make their own ways back to camp. By that they all followed the way they came in because no one is going to wander off on an unfamiliar island.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers Cabin, Girls' Side)**

Izzy, Beth and Gwen were currently sat in the room. Gwen was reading a book while Izzy supposedly searched for termites inside the wood of the bed.

"You know Izzy, that was pretty impressive what you did." Beth said to the red headed girl, whose head popped out from underneath the bed with a large smile.

"Thanks Beth! It's not all that hard when you live your life on the run." She was nonchalant about it, clearly unaware that that was not a normal thing that people discuss in public, especially with people they hardly knew.

"I'm kind of sad I won't get to see any footage of you kicking ass until after the show." Gwen sighed, "I'm sure you did a lot better than me and Beth."

"Hey you weren't that bad!" Beth defended Gwen, "You managed to take out Tyler." It was true, Gwen was the one who took out Tyler near the beginning but had sadly fallen victim to Eva and her path of destruction.

"I suppose you're right." Gwen shrugged, "Silver linings and all that." The two shared a laugh as Izzy continued to root around under the bed.

"Oh wow, I found a quarter!" Izzy exclaimed as she clambered out of the bed with a shiny quarter coin in her hands, and something else in her other.

"Izzy, what's that in your hand?" Beth asked nervously, backing away from the girl.

"Oh, this is just my knife, I dropped in the other day." Izzy held up the steel knife and watched as it glinted in the light.

"Yep, because everyone has knives under there bed." Gwen snarked, rolling her eyes. Thankfully, Izzy didn't register the sarcasm or at least, she didn't act upon it. Instead she moved to leave the room, her quarter and her knife in hand.

"Anyway! I'm off to go hunt a bear!" She announced, leaving the room with her signature cackle. Beth and Gwen shared a look before returning to whatever they were doing, preferring that Izzy stayed away from them with a weapon in her hands.

* * *

**GWEN: **You know, maybe I should have just eliminated Izzy when I had the chance, that girl is a grade-A certified weirdo.

* * *

**(Killer Bass Cabin Boys' Side)**

Duncan, Geoff and Tyler were currently engaged in an alliance meeting, the three boys were discussing the potential targets for the vote.

"Why not just vote off Ezekiel?" Tyler offered, he was currently throwing a football into the air and catching it. "He's the biggest liability on the team."

"You're right dude." Geoff echoed, nodded his head, "It's the easiest way of doing it."

"Well that's exactly why we're not voting for Ezekiel." Duncan interjected, looking between the two boys who both gave him the raised eyebrow.

"And why not?" Tyler asked, clearly confused at Duncan's statement.

"Because, weaker people are easier to lead." Duncan explained, "Why on Earth would be vote out someone who is going to vote with us?"

"Because they're going to hold us back in the challenges." Geoff was blunt in his response, "We vote off the people who are going to stop us from winning."

"Yeah!" Tyler echoed, "By your logic we should be voting off Eva."

"Don't be stupid Tyler." Duncan rolled his eyes, "Eva is too helpful in the challenges, it'd be stupid to vote her out. We need to vote people out who are in the middle, people who aren't strong enough to be major helps to us, but also are too strong-minded to be led along like sheep." He let it sink in for a moment before explaining his point. "Which is why we're voting for this person." He pulled the two boys in closer and whispered the name into their ears.

* * *

**DUNCAN: **Easy as pie. What Geoff and Tyler don't realise is that they also fall into that category of being sheep. I like them both as people, I really do, but this is a game, and in the game you either win or you lose. I'm going to be the one to win. No matter the consequence.

**GEOFF: **You know, I'm not too sure that I agree with Duncan's reasoning, his choices for elimination are, interesting to say the least. I guess I should just trust him this once, he's pretty smart.

* * *

**(The cafeteria)**

Bridgette and Courtney were sat in the cafeteria together, eating their dinner, which was once again, weird, shapeless and tasted just a little bit funny.

"You did good in the challenge today." Courtney complimented the surfer girl, having heard of her performance, "And you managed to work with Eva, which I thought would be impossible to be honest."

"Yeah, you and me both." Bridgette laughed, "But thank you, I'm not really one for violence so it was a weird feeling."

"It shows guts, you're a strong girl Bridgette." Courtney smiled, "And people like you, which is always a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess they do." Bridgette sighed, "It's just been a long week really hasn't it?"

"Longer than I ever anticipated." Courtney laughed, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck, "I didn't think this game would stress me out as much as it does. I just thought I'd come in here and lead myself to the top."

"Maybe that's why you're struggling so much?" Bridgette offered, "Some things in life can't be controlled, maybe this game is one of them." Courtney took a moment to process the information given to her but didn't seem convinced by the end of it.

"I get what you're saying, but it's just difficult you know, I've had my whole life planned out since before I could even count to ten. And to have to put my fate in the hands of those around me? Gives me the shivers."

"True, but if you try and take it by force, you're only going to alienate people." Bridgette reminded her, "And then you're on a one-way ticket out of the game." Courtney nodded in response,

"Speaking of, we need to send someone on a one-way ticket out of the game tonight…" Courtney mentioned, Bridgette nodded and looked at Courtney

"We both know who needs to go." She said and the CIT nodded again; they had already discussed this apparently.

* * *

**BRIDGETTE: **Courtney is a really good girl, and I'd hate to see her sent out of the game because others see her as no more than a bossy cow. She's so much more than that.

* * *

**(The Pool)**

Turns out Chris wasn't joking when he said that there was a pool, it was situated just a few minutes away from the laser tag building, luckily indoor so there was no risk of animals flying in. Lindsay and Leshawna were currently enjoying a little dip in the water.

"Oooh, this sure feels nice." Leshawna sighed happily as she felt the cool water wash over her skin.

"Yeah, it's really nice LeQuanda." Lindsay echoed; by now, everyone was just used to Lindsay saying their names horrifically wrong and had just accepted it as part of their daily routine. At least she got the first letter right for the most part. "Ooooh, and it just got a whole lot nicer." Lindsay crooned as Justin walked into the room, he was dressed in his swimming trunks, his chiselled body proudly displayed for all to see. He walked over to the other end of the pool and winked at the two girls before diving neatly into the pool, his body making such a tiny splash it was almost invisible. He swam the length of the pool and surfaced just in front of the girls.

"Hello ladies." His rich voice greeted them, leaving the two girls to melt a little bit at his kind smile.

"Ew." Came Noah's voice from one of the beach chairs that had been graciously left on the poolside by whoever set it up. The bookworm was doing as can be expected and reading a book, his was in his bathing suit but hadn't deigned to enter the pool as of yet.

"Why don't you join us Noah?" Justin asked, deftly ignoring Noah's noise of disgust, his smile ever present on his face. "Water's nice and cool."

"Yeah I think I'll pass; I don't want to contract whatever you've got running in your system." Noah snarled, he seemed to be the only person who had taken an immediate disliking to the model for some reason. Whether it was something personal or just Noah's hatred for everyone was as of yet undecided.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" A new voice had joined the fray, it was the voice of Trent, who had just walked into the pool to enjoy it as well. His tone was clearly jokey, but Noah was not one for jokes and glared rather aggressively at Trent.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Came the incensed response. Trent laughed in response and jumped into the pool. The cold water causing a little bit of a shock when it touched his skin, causing a light gasp from the musician.

"Oh, hey Trey." Lindsay smiled at the boy, "Your guitar was really pretty last night." The musician soon blushed at Lindsay's comment.

"Ah, I didn't think anyone would have heard me." He grinned sheepishly, "I'll move further away next time."

"Yeah maybe, some of us don't like to hear you crying about the girl that you can't have." Noah snarked again causing Leshawna to grit her teeth in anger.

"Listen here Stringbean, if you're going to continue talking smack from your safe little seat, I'm gonna climb out of this pool and throw you in here myself." She threatened, the bookworm scoffed and put his nose back in the book. If there was one thing that annoyed Leshawna more than people being rude, it was people being ignorant. She clambered out of the pool with lightning speed spooking Noah, who dropped his book on the seat and ran away from the girl who chased after him with just as much speed.

"I didn't think his legs moved that fast." Justin laughed at the bookworm who was surprisingly spritely when he was forced to be.

"Fear is a powerful incentive." Trent nodded sagely but was soon laughing too after Leshawna finally managed to grab the boy and lifted him over her head, unceremoniously dumping him in the water. He surfaced again and spat a small amount of water out of his mouth, glaring at the contestants laughing around him.

* * *

**NOAH: (He is soaking wet, his hair currently covering his eyes) I** deserve so much better, it's not my fault that these people don't understand sarcasm. **(He rolls his eyes, but they are hidden by his hair)**

**TRENT: **Okay it's true, sometimes at night I go out to practise my guitar and sing some songs that I've been working on. If everyone else can hear me though, does that mean Gwen has heard me singing about her? Ugh she totally thinks I'm an absolute creep.

* * *

**(The Cafeteria)**

After Bridgette and Courtney had left, Katie and Sadie had entered the cafeteria, the two were animatedly chatting away about something or another. You'd think with the amount that they spoke, they'd run out of things to say eventually, but no, no they don't. They were soon joined by Duncan, the punk sauntered over to the two and threw his arms around them.

"Um, can we like help you?" Katie asked, clearly off-put by the sudden intrusion from the delinquent.

"Well I just came to say that Sadie was really impressive in the challenge, and that I thought it was really cool what she did." He smiled kindly at the girl who giggled at the compliment,

"Oh, it's nothing, I still got beaten in the end." She dismissed him, clearly trying to downplay herself.

"You got taken out by Izzy! That girl beat Eva, none of us stood a chance." Duncan laughed, his happy demeanour was starkly different from the one he usually gave, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Katie.

"What makes you so chipper?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Katie!" Sadie chastised her friend, "Why are you so critical all of the time?"

"Yeah Katie, can't I just be happy?" Duncan responded with a playful jab. Katie was still incredibly conscious of his sudden mood change but let it slide for the moment.

"So, Duncan, who were you thinking about voting tonight?" Sadie asked in a rare moment of strategic thinking. Duncan's eyes sparkled at the thought of discussing the vote and he smiled once again.

"Funny that you ask that." He said and he leant in, giving the girls the run down of his vote. He then turned to leave, he placed his hand on Sadie's shoulder and left it there, just a little bit longer than normal before he walked away, leaving the best friends alone.

"What a creep." Katie scoffed,

"I don't know…" Sadie smiled, "I think he's pretty cute."

"Don't put your trust in him so easily Sadie, you'll only get yourself hurt." Katie advised, but it fell on deaf ears as Sadie looked rather hurt by her friend's words.

"You're just jealous because someone actually likes me instead of you for once." Sadie fumed and made to move out of the cafeteria, leaving Katie sat alone at the table, and equally fuming.

* * *

**KATIE: **Who does she even –

**SADIE: **Think she is?! Does she not –

**KATIE: **-listen to what I'm –

**SADIE: **-saying, she's just jealous because someone actually likes me.

**DUNCAN: (He is whistling a jaunty tune while he carves something into the wall of the outhouse, he turns to the camera and gives a small wink)**

* * *

**(The Campfire Ceremony)**

The Killer Bass all gathered around the campfire, sharing looks between each other as they waited anxiously for their host to arrive. Eventually he did with his tray of marshmallows in his hands. He smiled at the Bass and began his speech

"Welcome back Killer Bass, after winning last week, the Gophers have sent you straight back here to send someone home. You know the drill by now, on this tray I have nine marshmallows, these marshmallows represent your life in camp, if you receive a marshmallow, you get to continue your game; if you don't, you will have received the most votes and you will be eliminated. You will walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers and you will not return _ever_." The campers nodded in understanding and Chris motioned to Tyler who was sitting the closest to the confessional.

Once everyone had voted, Chris stood behind his barrel and looked over the Killer Bass.

"A very interesting vote indeed." Chris began, "But Geoff, you're not going home." The party boy took the marshmallow with a big grin on his face.

"Katie and Sadie. You're both safe too."

"Courtney and DJ."

"Tyler and Eva." This left Ezekiel, Bridgette and Duncan without votes. The former two were looking nervous while the latter remained as cool as a cucumber, his face betraying zero emotion.

"All three of you received votes tonight." Chris revealed, looking between the three of them, "But Ezekiel, you didn't receive enough, you're safe." The prairie boy caught the marshmallow gratefully, leaving just Duncan and Bridgette without the sugary snack. Bridgette still looked nervous while even Duncan's cold exterior looked to be cracking under the pressure.

"Duncan, Bridgette, one of you will be going home tonight… That person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Bridgette." _Duncan caught the marshmallow with a small, undetectable sigh.

"I'm sorry Bridgette, you have received the most votes. You must walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers immediately." The surfer girl nodded whilst Courtney looked visibly distraught.

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen." The CIT looked through teary eyes, Bridgette walked over and gave the girl a hug.

"It's okay Courtney, some things we can't control, and we need to accept that." She looked over the rest of the Bass and smiled. "Good luck you guys." And so, Bridgette walked over the dock and boarded the Boat of Losers as it drove off into the night. The Bass soon dispersed back to their cabins, ready to go to bed and be ready for the coming days.

* * *

"And there you have it! Bridgette becomes our third casualty! In a move that clearly shocked some of our team, our surfer girl unfortunately couldn't ride the wave to the end. But we're no where near the end yet, with nineteen contestants still in play, there's still a lot of race left to run. Is this the end of Katie and Sadie? Will Ezekiel ever be more than just kind of there? And will Noah ever learn how to smile? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Island!

* * *

**WIPEOUT! Unfortunately Bridgette is the one to go, I know she's a favourite, she's one of mine too, but I see her get really far in just about every single reboot or competition fic, and I want to give some airtime to the people who need it most. So my apologies Bridgette but this is the end of the road for you :(**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did make sure to review it and let me know how you feel! It really helps me develop creatively which is something that I really appreciate! Again thanks for the support. **

**Peace out!**

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Justin

Killer Bass: Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Eva, Courtney, Tyler

Eliminated: Harold, Owen, Bridgette


End file.
